


A Song Unsung

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Drama, Explicit Language, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-29
Updated: 2004-07-30
Packaged: 2018-09-30 12:11:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 50,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10162769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Harry's not as golden as people think, but Draco's just as hateful. Harry is condemned as a dark wizard and the Slytherins revel in his fall from grace. They decide to show him what being a dark wizard truly means.





	1. Harry's Thoughts, Draco's Curse

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

_Yes, I am JK Rowling, I DO own Harry Potter and Draco Sex God Malfoy and I am richer than God. (If you think that was the truth you must: 1. Log off the computer and 2. Go to your nearest mental institute.)_

_Enjoy! Flames will be placed in the buttocks of the person who sent them and to my knowledge that would not be pleasant._

 

Draco Malfoy stormed through the corridors of Hogwarts. _‘Well not stormed.’_ He amended silently. _‘Malfoys don’t storm. Perhaps saunter with attitude? Mosey with a sneer?’_ He shook off the thought – it was distracting him from the true source of his rage. He was going to be seventeen in a few weeks and that meant…he shuddered. He didn’t want to think about what it meant. His so-called Inheritance, the curse of the Veela – and a true curse it was. He was ¾ Veela, his father a half-breed, and his mother a full Veela. Unlike female Veela however, he would not go sniffing through the world looking for one who smelled pleasant to him. Going into heat was also a female problem – mainly because they were the ones who carried the children. Contrary to popular belief, male Veela could not impregnate other males.

To figure out who his mate might be, he had to find one whose thought patterns were similar to his. Male or female didn’t matter – the wizarding world was amazingly liberal about sexuality and orientation. He scowled as he headed to the one class he hated more than anything: Care of Magical Creatures. For a moment he considered what would happen if his mate was Hagrid, and shuddered before consoling himself – Hagrid didn’t have a thought in his head, therefore his thoughts wouldn’t call out to him. Merlin forbid a Hufflepuff…did they even think? Whoever it was would have to be suitable for the mate of a Malfoy and they had damn well better be flattered. He prayed it was someone attractive…spending the rest of his life looking at someone ugly held no appeal to one whose looks were ethereal and beyond words. 

“Where have you been?” Blaise queried as he arrived at the back of the outdoor class.

Despite the rumours surrounding the bloodline of the Malfoys, nothing was confirmed. They remained as enigmatic as ever, rising above gossip. Maybe they were Veela – maybe not. Only their closest confidants knew the truth. He would not become a monster if someone approached his mate, not lose himself in jealousy…his mother, the full blooded one did – frequently – and in Draco’s opinion brought new meaning to the ‘once a month monster.’ Rather, once he claimed his mate as his own, their thought patters would join – a sense of telepathy, giving him the power to strike at any mind that threatened his loved one – he didn’t have to lift a finger, break a sweat or even sneer. Very tidy, very neat, very efficient. “Got an owl from home.” He replied, wondering what the moronic Hagrid would devise for them today. What life-threatening creature? How many injuries?

“When is your Initiation?” Blaise asked in a low voice.

“He told Voldemort he can’t do anything until I find…until I am Wed.” he amended quickly. Despite their close friendship, Zabini did not know Draco was mostly Veela.

Blaise narrowed his eyes suspiciously. Having been initiated a few weeks ago, he gave the impression of being wholly devoted to the Cause. Draco and a few others knew the truth – that their initiations were necessary sacrifices. Blaise, Draco and a handful of Slytherins were part of the Resistance – trying to protect their own in true Slytherin style – keep the young ones safe. Let the Order risk their necks doing what they had to do, they were staying neutral and out of it. 

Before he could say anything else, Hagrid bounded forward greeting them boisterously as always. Not even the Malfoy Glare ‘O Death could subdue him. “’Ello everyone! I gotta great class fer yuh’s all today!”

Draco (along with everyone else) eyed the sealed box he set down dubiously. He noticed out of the corner of his eye Potter muttering to the Gryffindors who were staring at the box with a combination of fear and terror. Hagrid reached to open the top of the back, leaning on it. “Today class, we’re gunna work with one of the more lethal creatures. They’s so beautiful though!” he beamed.

“Marvellous.” Goyle whispered softly. “There hasn’t been a fatality yet.”

“Can anyone tell me what an Anaspoor is?”

To no one’s surprise, Grangers hand shot up. “It’s a cross between a Runespoor and a muggle Anaconda. They grow to over forty feet long, have two heads and are extremely venomous. Not as deadly as a Basilisk, they run a close second. They like dark places, damp appeals to them most, are virtually untameable and attack anything that moves.”

“Perfect Hermione!” Hagrid bellowed, slapping the top of the box. “Now our Anaspoors are only a few weeks old and therefore not lethal. They won’t bite you – and if they do their venom hasn’t fully developed. They won’t try to crush or eat you – they’s still too small.” He reached to open the box, most of the class staring in undisguised fear.

“No Hagrid!” Potter yelled, running forward.

Too late. The top came off and forty Anaspoors shot out of the box like the proverbial bats out of hell. Despite not being very large, they moved swiftly towards each student. It was total chaos as the stampede to escape began and bloodcurdling screams echoed through the grounds.

A low hissing became audible over the screams. Potter stood atop the box trying to calm the livid serpents. _‘Always the bloody hero.’_ Draco thought sardonically. Uncaring about his latest heroics, he turned and fled – he had more important things to worry about than Harry-I-MUST-ALWAYS-save-the-day! Potter. How the hell was he going to find his mate and worse – who could it possibly be?

 

Harry dropped with a sigh next to Ron at the supper table. He was exhausted from having to hunt down the Anaspoors, to negotiating, to apologizing, to conceding to their demands. His throat hurt from all the hissing he had done, making his voice raw and raspy. _‘Almost as if I had given head.’_ He thought snidely.

Hagrid had cried all over him in gratitude, not seeing Harry’s look of disdain. Now he had to endure Ron’s muttering to him about Hermione. It got so BORING sometimes – the attitude of the Gryffindors. In past years his attitude had changed– Harry himself had changed so much to the point that there was now two of him. The one that he showed the public, and his true self. 

One Anaspoor decided that it liked him and was now his new pet. He didn’t mind; he could use the company when he couldn’t get to see Hedwig. The rest of them, in return for agreeing NOT to eat everyone at Hogwarts, now lived in the Forbidden Forest and the dungeons. They refused to speak to anyone but Harry, and had demanded to eat Hagrid. No one would ever know just how close Harry had come to giving them permission.

“You look tired Harry.”

_‘Really? I never would have thought one could be tired after hunting and arguing with temperamental serpents for four hours.’_ He thought sarcastically. “I do?” he muttered. “Long day.”

“And foolish.” Hermione got herself ready to lecture. “Honestly! Flaunting your Parseltongue abilities like that, you came off as a dark wizard Harry! People will accept your ability as long as you don’t use it! Harry you have to deny your ability…it’s not right!”

_‘I should have let Ssilissaso eat you.’_ He thought angrily. “Sorry.” He replied half-heartedly.

“You could have been in so much trouble…” she continued, shaking her head. “If I’ve told you once, I’ve told you a thousand time…” What **DID** Ron see in her? A slave to the almighty ovary he was indeed.

“Sorry ‘Mione.” Harry said dully. “If I hadn’t though, people would’ve died.”

“Very irresponsible of Hagrid to bring those hideous creatures.” She sniffed. “Though I’ve come to expect nothing less.”

“Hermione!” Ron said, shocked.

“Well,” she defended herself. “It IS starting to go beyond foolish.”

Harry tuned out the growing argument. Since they had gotten together, they fought constantly. Ron claimed the making up was worth it, but Harry didn’t care. He had no interest in a relationship with anyone. He was nothing more than a tool and he knew it. Many saw Dumbledore as wise and sage, all knowing, an aura of power that could not be defeated – Harry saw him as manipulator, just as conniving as Voldemort in his own way. If Harry died – it was a worthy loss, a sacrifice he had always been meant to make. Lately – for the past two years if he was honest - he had felt a changing inside. The holier-than-thou attitude of the Gryffindors irritated him to no end. He no longer paid attention to the Dursley’s – they couldn’t hurt him any more than they already had, he had already decided he’d never return – let Vernon and Petunia find another outlet for their spite. He had become so different he hardly recognized himself – and no one would ever know until he graduated. Upon graduation, all pretences would drop and he would finally be able to do what he wanted, be who he wanted. No more control by Dumbledore.

Ignoring the idle chatter, he observed the rest of the Great Hall and let his thoughts drift.

 

Draco felt a tug at his mind, heard thoughts and sat up in his bed with a start. His mate was here at Hogwarts, that much was certain. At least it made his job a lot easier, instead of having to search all over hells half acre to find them. In the morning he’d have to tell Professor Snape the truth. _::bloody heroic attitudes….annoying Gryffindors…::_ he heard. So, a Slytherin then perhaps a Ravenclaw? He could live with that. It was, in fact…excellent.

 

 

Few things in this world or the next could shock and horrify Professor Severus Snape. There was almost nothing to render him speechless, and it was impossible to make his jaw drop open, yet here he sat, gaping like a slack-jawed yokel. Finding out that his prized student was a Veela made his vaunted intelligence sink like a stone. _‘Shouldn’t be terribly surprised.’_ He thought mirthlessly. His former flame and friend Lucius never seemed fully human, and Narcissa...well he just thought she was eccentric anyway, now he understood why. “Why are you telling me this well-kept family secret?”

Draco sighed. “I have felt the mental pull, my mate is here at Hogwarts. However, until I can find said mate and connect with them, my Veela pheromones will be rampant -"

"As opposed to your hormones which run wild." Snape interjected.

Draco scowled at the interruption. "Students will be throwing themselves at me – more than usual I mean – and while I don’t mind, I need to find my mate and to do that I have to reach into the brains of EVERYONE – teachers included and tweaking their minds, sifting through their innermost thoughts as it were until I find the pattern that matches my own. Based on what I heard last night, they are either a Slytherin or a Ravenclaw. I’m giving you fair warning now that things are going to get a little crazy.”

Snape groaned as he dropped his face in his hands. His day had started out so well, now it was down the tubes. “Shall I arrange private rooms for you?”

Draco shook his head. “No, don't segregate me or draw unnecessary suspicion to me. I won't pounce on anyone who is unwilling - I never do. Keeping me in the dorms is fine, especially since I have a strong suspicion my mate is Slytherin, but you might want to start brewing some Veela repelling potion. That way anyone who throws themselves at me, is only doing out of frantic carnal lust for my delectable body, and not because I have drugged them with my pheromones.” He sighed dramatically. “This is going to wreak havoc with my sex life.” he paused. "Or improve it."

Snape nodded, fighting not to make a face. “I assume that you have already searched through my mind?”

“Yes sir. You are not my mate.”

“That goodness for that.” Snape muttered. “I went through this drama with your father, and now I have to go through it with you. I tell you Draco, there was no one happier in this world than me when your father and Narcissa found each other.” He paused. “It was rather like watching two wild wildebeests attack each other. Most people begin their relationships with a ‘hello, how do you do?’ but they entered the same room, laid eyes on each other and pounced. I’m still traumatized nearly twenty years later. I thought they were just overly horny, now I know it was the Veela blood.”

Draco smirked. “I have to get to Transfigurations now. Consider yourself warned.”

“Oh goody.” Snape snapped. “You couldn’t have waited until AFTER my first coffee?”

Draco’s eyes glinted. “Sure I could’ve, if you didn’t mind me shagging all over the school.”

“How is that any different from your normal behaviour?” Snape shook his head. “Get out Draco. Out! Transfigure a Gryffindor into something suitably disgusting and I’ll talk to you in class.”

Draco turned to his Professor before leaving. "I don't need to emphasize that this ***must*** be kept as quiet as possible? We pride ourselves on not confirming anything in regards to our bloodline. Tell only who you must."

"I never would have thought of that on my own Draco." Snape pointed to the door. "Out!" 

Draco headed to the door as Snape headed for his coffeepot.

 

 

Professor McGonagall eyed Draco with admiration before shaking herself. Snape had wasted no time in getting word out to all the teachers with an extremely urgent warning. _‘Like father, like son.’_ She thought, vividly remembering fighting off Narcissa when she had given Lucius detention and Narcissa thought she was making a move on her mate – technically Slytherin was still in the red in regards to points. She had always had suspicions about that family... “Today we are working on human Transfiguration. You will turn your partner into the animal of his or her choice and back again. I will be watching closely to ensure that you do not leave your partner like that.”

“Why would we Professor?” Hermione asked in her know-it-all voice.

“Because I choose your partners today Miss Granger, not you.” 

Groans throughout the class, as people knew what was coming next. Professor McGonagall had been on a “House Unification” kick, and therefore no one was ever partnered with someone they knew, liked, or even tolerated. In the case of Harry he knew he’d be partnered with someone who’s mere existence he refused to accept. Harry’s eyes were filled with something like despair as he knew whom his partner would be. “Potter, Malfoy.” Professor McGonagall read off. “Goyle, Longbottom. Weasley, Bulstrode. Zabini, Thomas. Crabbe, Finnegan. Parkinson, Brown, Nott, Patil…” she continued reading off the sheets as people packed up their books and shuffled to join their partners. Except for Harry who hadn’t moved. “Potter, didn’t you hear me?” 

“Oh I heard you Professor, but I refuse to be partnered with him. I’ll take anyone else, but not him.” The loathing in Harry’s voice made the class fall silent.

“I’M not thrilled about this either Potter, however you are making a scene, and I don’t fancy being late to my next class if this one runs over, so get yourself over here so I can transfigure you into something suitable.” Draco snapped from his seat. “A gnat? A flea? That would raise your IQ level considerably I must admit…”

“Bite me Malfoy.” Harry retorted.

“Do I do that in your fantasies?” 

“I do **NOT** fantasize about you Malfoy!” Harry protested.

“You don’t?” Draco sounded insulted. “The rest of the school does, so why not you?”

“Because the thought is…sickening beyond any shadow of a doubt!”

“Misters Malfoy and Potter!” Professor McGonagall roared. “If you do not partner together and begin working on today’s assignment – immediately – I will give every person in this room detention and deduct ten points each!”

“Then he can come to me.” Harry said stubbornly. “I refuse to go to him.”

“I like them feisty.” Draco drawled as he crossed the classroom, sitting next to Harry gracefully. “I would like you to Transfigure me into a…”

“Ferret?” Harry asked innocently as he scanned his book.

Draco paused, shooting a lethal glare at him. “As I was saying before you interrupted you cretin, I would like to be Transfigured into a…”

“Anaspoor?” Harry interjected.

“A tiger.” Draco finished, wanting nothing more than to throttle the boy next to him.

“A white tiger?” Harry frowned. “They’re rare.”

“Hence the reason I want to be changed into one. Shall I assume you want to be a lion or something suitably cuddly and Gryffindor-ish?”

Harry snorted. “Turn me into a snake Malfoy. I don’t care what kind of snake, but a snake.”

Draco paused, eyeing him speculatively. “Appropriate after yesterday’s debacle in Care of Magical Creatures. You get your rocks off on saving the day, don’t you Potter?”

“What the hell would you know about it?” Harry asked as he double checked the incantation.

Malfoy leered at him. “More than you think.”

“Do you want me to do you first?” 

“Potter I don’t want you to do me at all.” Draco let out a small shudder.

“Well you are the little wizard that could, with a small wand.” Harry’s eyes scanned Draco’s body. “Dragon heartstring…2 inches perhaps?”

Draco arched an eyebrow in grudging respect. _‘Potter isn’t as innocent as I thought if he can recognize the innuendo. He can give it as well as take it…that’s a horribly disturbing thought that will give me nightmares.’_ “Oh by all means, you go first. You need to get it done sooner than I do.”

“In that case, I’ll go last. I can wait.” Harry said smoothly.

“I’m sure you say that often.” Draco snorted. 

“Shut up Malfoy.” Harry snapped through clenched teeth.

“Make me.”

“Transfigurator tigris!” Harry pointed his wand at Draco, turning him into an exquisite white tiger. He had to admit Draco made a gorgeous animal, but then he was a fairly attractive person…he smacked himself in the head to stop that line of thought. Draco was not his type. He pondered briefly letting him remain in tiger form momentarily before catching the livid expression of Professor McGonagall who watched him closely. After the tongue lashing she had already given him for using Parseltongue yesterday, he didn’t dare push his Head of House too much further – she was just as livid as Hermione that he had used his ‘dark ability.’ He looked at Ron and Hermione, arguing with their partners as the Transfigurations went horribly wrong and smirked. _‘Guess they’re not so smart after all. Good on them.’_ “Finite Incantateum.” He muttered as Draco transformed back staring at him with the strangest expression.

“What are you thinking Potter?” 

“That you’re a self centred bastard.”

“What about the Weasel or Mudblood?” Draco persisted. “You must be thinking something – strange as it sounds for you – about them.”

“None of your damned business.” Harry replied angrily.

“You think they deserve what they’re getting right now?” Draco asked, incredulousness spreading across his face.

“So what if I am? Is that too arbitrary?” Harry demanded. “How the hell did you know what I was thinking anyway?”

Draco was muttering under his breath. “No way. No bloody, farquing way!”

“No what Malfoy?”

“Bugger off Potter!”

“I’d like nothing better you git.”

“How long have you felt this way about your fellow Gryffindors?” Draco queried as he prepared his spell for Harry.

“Years if it’s any of your concern. Why the hell would you care anyway?” Harry snarled.

“I assure you I don’t. The thoughts that go through your pointless little head matter little to me. If you could actually string two coherent thoughts together, then I might be intrigued.” Draco snapped as he pointed his wand at Harry. “Draconigena!”

Instead of a snake, Harry had been transformed into a miniature dragon. Smirking slightly as the small creature gave an indignant squawk upon realization that he was not a snake and headed towards him, he shook his head. He had heard Potters thoughts! His thought pattern matched his own and that meant… Potter could potentially be his mate. More research was necessary on his part, if he recalled his lessons correctly; his father had undergone several false alarms himself. Disgusted and thoroughly grossed out at the mere idea – no force on earth would ever get rid of his loathing and hatred for the Perfect Golden Goody-Goody Prince; he winced as the miniature dragon violently attacked his kneecaps and drew blood. “Wanker!” he roared in pain.

“Mister Malfoy!” Professor McGonagall began in shock. “Undo the spell at once!”

“Professor…”

“Fifty points from Slytherin.” She snarled as she pointed her wand at Harry. “Finite Incantatum.” 

As Harry reappeared, his face was a dark thundercloud as he faced Draco. “Malfoy…” he began. “Now you’re going to die.”

Draco reached out with his mind, touching Potter’s thoughts again. He melded so perfectly into them that his jaw dropped just as Potter’s fist slammed into the side of his face. Before blackness overtook him, he convinced himself that he had made an error, his thoughts were not melding into Harry’s and his mate was certainly **NOT** Potter.

 

 

_I do have Frizzy’s permission to use the general Veela!Draco idea, however I am taking the idea in a different selection. I waited a long time to write and put this up because of the serious flood of Veela!Draco fics that swamped all sites. While the idea of finding a mate by scent is intriguing, I chose something different and I hate that Harry never has any redeeming skills of his own. Draco thinks Harry is his mate and instantly falls in love with Harry who eventually falls in love with him…but I am a fan of Bastard!Draco and I think their rivalry should play a larger role._

 

Let me know if anyone wants chapter 2.


	2. Harry's Punishment, Draco's Plan

_Disclaimer: Yes I am JK Rowling and I DO own these characters. (Insert BS-O-Metre here). Flames will be used as objects of scorn, derision, tittering and ridicule before being shoved into the first bodily orifice that presents itself, and people just might not like that. Remember this is slash, it will soon be graphic slash. Don't like it, don't read it._

_I write based on reviews, so review please! Please?_

 

Draco blinked at the bright light streaming through the windows as he sat up. ‘Infirmary.’ He noted as he looked around. Blaise was reading one of his textbooks and glanced up as Draco moved. “About time Draco.”

“How long have I been out?”

Blaise chuckled. “Half a day. Potter wailed on your hide like you wouldn’t believe. He took out three of your teeth with that one punch, and before you had hit the ground he was on you. You gave a hell of a fight yourself though.”

“I don’t remember that.”

"That would be due to the trauma to your pointed little head.” Blaise shook his head. “It was a beautiful fight. I never thought Potter had it in him, but he’s changed quite a bit. Those twits of Gryffindors don’t even notice.”

“How did McGonagall react?”

Blaise let out a hoot. “Potter is forbidden to leave Gryffindor Tower for reasons that are not class, meals or detention.”

“Quidditch?”

“He’s suspended from the team.”

Draco’s eyes lit up at this news. “Excellent. When’s the next Slytherin-Gryffindor game?”

“This weekend.” Blaise punched a hand in the air. “Their reserve seeker is Ginny Weasley. We’ll mop the floor with them!”

“Do I have any detention to speak of?”

"A months worth. As well as the deduction of all our points, but Gryffindor’s penalty was even worse.”

“Tell me.” Draco’s eyes shone.

“Revoking all of Potter’s privileges and extracurricular activities, detention for the rest of the year with Snape and Filch, having to go into the Forbidden Forest with Professor Snape and Sprout to pick smelly fungus for classes and potions as well as deduction so many of Gryffindors points for his unprovoked attack on you that they are in the negative numbers.” Blaise shook his head. “You should have heard Granger lay into him!”

Draco glanced around. “Is it safe for me to go?” 

“Of course. Madam Pomfrey said that once you regained consciousness the best thing for you to do would be returning to the dormitory.”

Gingerly Draco got out of the bed, marvelling at the violence and force with which Potter had used against him. “Did I hurt Potter at all?”

“Uh huh. McGonagall refused to let him have healing though. He is not a happy Gryffindor.”

Draco grinned evilly. “Wanker deserves it for what he did to me.” There was an evil glint in his eyes as he looked at Blaise. “I’m going to make him regret crossing me.”

 

“Harry, mate, we’ve been friends a long time.” 

_'Here we go again.’_ Harry thought, rolling his eyes. “Yes Ron.”

“We’ve been through a lot together, good and bad.”

_'Obviously rehearsed.’_ “I know Ron.”

“Now, I had to work hard to keep ‘Mione from stampeding in here the way she wanted to, but I convinced her that the boy’s dorms are no place for a lady.”

_'True, but this is Hermione. She’s no lady.’_ “Good thinking Ron.”

“You can tell me anything you know.”

_'Like hell I can.’_ “I know Ron.” Harry said in a monotone, listening with only half an ear. The condemnation from the rest of Gryffindor house was actually quite refreshing, because for one shining moment they dropped their holier-than-thou pretences and laid into him with just as much venom as any Slytherin. For just a few minutes they were not Golden Gryffindors, they were pissed off housemates and they couldn’t figure out why Harry had a broad smile on his face. His new pet Anaspoor had been begging to contact its parents in the dungeons and eat them, but Harry managed to talk her out of it. She had sensed that he almost caved to her request and was quite verbose about his refusal. Telling him she’d rather eat Ron than listen to him, Harry agreed but told her she’d get sick if she ate him. Snakes were so straightforward, not deceitful like the rest of the world thought. He had hated being a Parseltongue at first, but now he couldn’t imagine anything else. His new pet was most loyal to him and would kill anyone who tried to harm him, backed up by the other thirty-nine Anaspoors scattered around Hogwarts.

"I’m going to try and be tactful.” Ron continued, not noticing Harry’s smirk.

“Of course Ron.” _‘You need to get laid Ron. Hermione must be holding back on you.’_ He thought mirthlessly. _‘Taking your frustrations out on me.’_

“WHAT IN THE HELL IS GOING ON IN THAT LITTLE HARRY POTTER IDIOT BRAIN OF YOURS?” he roared suddenly, making Harry start and smile.

_‘So he can lose his temper with me. About bloody time.’_ “I’m not sure what you mean Ron.” He said carefully.

Ron began pacing the room, agitatedly running his fingers through his messy red hair. “You refuse to partner with Malfoy…”

“Wouldn’t you?”

“You almost don’t transfigure him back – thought I wasn’t watching you I’ll bet.”

_'Obviously you have nothing better to do.’_

“And then after he transfigures you into a dragon, you attack him in animal form, and when you are returned to normal you lay into him!” Ron finished.

“That about sums it up.” Harry agreed.

“What the HELL has gotten into you?” Ron snapped. “First the debacle and showing off with those stupid Anaspoors, and then knocking the stuffing out of Malfoy!”

“I would think you’d encourage me to beat the crap out of him Ron. You’ve been trying to do it for years.”

“That’s different!” 

Harry rolled his eyes again. This was a classic example of the hypocrisy that ran through Gryffindor House. It was ok for Ron to go after his enemies, but not for Harry. “How is it different Ron?”

“I’m not the Golden Boy!”

_'The next person who calls me that is going to get a twenty four hour enema.’_ Harry thought angrily. He fought to keep from snarling at Ron the way he wanted, remembering that he had to appear chagrined and upset that he had lost Gryffindor house all those points and was being punished. Truth, he didn’t care and thought someone has to take Gryffindor down from their pedestal, so why not him? The Gryffindors weren’t upset over losing the points, no, they were upset that Harry had broken their image of him, and he didn’t care. Putting a sorrowful expression on his face, he watched Ron pace and tuned him out to think of other things.

 

_::The next person who calls me that is going to get a twenty four hour enema.::_ Draco heard echo in his head. He had to fight the urge to laugh at the sheer contempt and fury in the voice. Now that he had his suspicions, he recognized it instantly as Potters’ voice. _:: snivelling, obsequious, annoying, whining, irritating…::_ the litany that paraded through his mind gave him a bit of respect for Potter’s vocabulary. Heading to the Owlery, he reached for his eagle owl to send off a frantically penned letter from him, asking his father how common mistakes were when choosing his mate. _‘Not Potter.’_ He pleaded mentally. _‘Anyone but him! I’ll even take Longbottom...well, maybe not him but anyone else. No Gryffindors!’_

Telling his owl to fly rapidly, he watched, as it became a small dot in the distance, praying that his father would tell him just what he needed to hear.

 

Professor Snape was in a positively poisonous mood the next day in Potions, and his fury was taken out on the Gryffindors who were all busy staring at Draco with a mixture of lust and desire. Draco preened under the attention, quietly taking names for who he’d shag that coming weekend. Every time Snape even glanced in the direction of Potter, he seemed to froth at the mouth. “Today class we’re brewing Veela repelling Potions.”

Hermione raised her hand. “Is that because Malfoy is a Veela sir?”

Absolute silence fell in the classroom as people glanced from each other, to Snape, to Draco. “I beg your pardon?” Snape asked quietly, seething.

“Well it’s only obvious. I mean his colouring is right and he’s the right age. People always throw themselves at him – not that he tries to fight them off – and he’s evidently been searching for his mate.”

“How have you come to this far-fetched conclusion?”

“I did research on the Veela.” Hermione replied primly. “There are two main types of Veela, the French and the English. The ones in France are more red and blonde, as opposed to the English Veela who is conspicuously silver and blonde. Malfoy’s bloodline and characteristics match those of a Veela.”

“Fascinating conclusion Granger.” Draco drawled. “And totally wrong.”

“I’m never wrong.” Hermione said stubbornly. “You’re a Veela. I did research on your bloodline, and, I eavesdropped on your conversation with Professor Snape the other day.”

“What?!” Draco and Snape exclaimed together.

“Just what were you doing in my dungeons at that hour of the morning Miss Granger?”

“I was coming to ask you about an extra credit idea I had, but I saw Malfoy in here instead. So I decided to wait outside and I heard him telling you his secret and to keep it quiet.”

“And you told... why?” Professor Snape put as much malice into those words as he possibly could.

"She's a Mudblood." Draco snapped. "What other reason does she need?"

“Well I was originally going to blackmail him with it…”

“I wouldn’t go out with you on pain of death Granger!” Draco retorted hotly.

“Oh please." she poo-pooed. "And then I decided that to repay him for what he did to Gryffindor House yesterday, I’d just out the pouf.”

“Who are you calling a pouf, you beaver?” Draco snarled, indignant. 

“Well you do seem to shag a lot of guys.” Hermione pointed out.

“Are you keeping track of who is in my bed?”

“Oh please.” Hermione scoffed.

“Do you want to join me in my bed? I am well versed in the physical arts and know multiple…techniques…”

“Give me a break!” Hermione looked repulsed.

“I refuse to have you there! Mudblood! Low caste! Never!” Draco had worked himself up into a rage at this point. “My dong would never go anywhere near your…”

“Mr. Malfoy, sit down and shut up!” Snape interjected. “And Miss Granger, since Gryffindor has no more points for me to take, I give you detention with Filch for a month, for eavesdropping in my dungeons, and you get a failing grade in my class.”

“That’s not fair!”

“I don’t care.” Snape snarled. “Now we are brewing a Veela repelling Potion. It is NOT for Malfoy, he is NOT a Veela and Granger has made the whole thing up. We have Veela coming to visit the school next month and this is prior prevention. The instructions are on the board, so what are you waiting for?”

Not a soul moved in the class, all still blinking and staring at Draco. 

“NOW!” Snape roared, losing all semblance of patience and control. 

After jumping in startlement, the class began gathering their ingredients together. “Mr. Potter.” Snape said smoothly. “I think you should work with Mr. Malfoy.”

Harry glared at his Potions Professor. “Sir…”

“Harry, do what he says! You’ve got us in enough trouble!” Hermione hissed.

_'Oh like you just helped the situation.'_ he thought angrily. Letting out a long-suffering sigh that the Forces of Fate were against him, he moved to sit next to Malfoy. He didn’t say anything; rather he listened to the whispers coming from his housemates. They surrounded him and penetrated his barriers. It was Second Year all over again.

“Well he did cause that scene yesterday.”

“Openly talks to serpents.”

“Dark wizard…”

“Doesn’t belong in our House…”

“Dark wizard…”

“Can we get rid of him?”

“Parselmouth…don’t forget he’s a Parselmouth…”

“How did he defeat Voldemort?”

"Only cause more trouble…”

“Potential Dark Lord…”

“What can we do?”

"Ignore him, perhaps he’ll go away.”

“Dark wizard…dark wizard…dark wizard…”

 

Harry clenched his teeth in quiet rage as he fought the temper that was rising from him. _'Don't say a word.'_ he thought, hurt and fury coursing through his veins.

Malfoy had stopped all pretence of working and smirked. “Sounds like they figured you out all right.”

“Shut up Malfoy.” Harry snapped, wanting to hurt someone, and Malfoy was the closest. His tenuous hold on his temper was close to breaking.

“No, I don’t think I will. You see Potter, *I* figured you out.” Draco drawled, rather eager to share his revelations.

“In your dreams.” Harry snorted, adding powdered hawk talons.

“I can read your thoughts.” Malfoy murmured vindictive. “Did you forget that?”

“I tried like hell to. What am I thinking at this very second?” Harry asked sweetly.

Almost tentative, Draco entered his thoughts, still in awe of how easily he could enter the brain of his enemy. _‘This could work to my advantage though. What better way to torment him than by not giving him a second of privacy or personal thoughts? Oh this is good.’_ Draco thought. _‘I can use his masturbatory thoughts as entertainment for the masses…if he does wank off.’_ Then he listened to hear what was going on in Potter’s mind.

_:: good for nothing, brainless, hopeless, horny, cheap smelling, unfashionable BASTARD!::_

“Who are you calling unfashionable you walking fashion disaster?” Draco demanded, pulling his mind out.

“What the hell are you doing invading my thoughts you stalker?” Harry retorted.

“Cheap smelling?” Draco raged. “Have you taken a whiff of yourself lately?”

“Listen here you albino…”

“What did you call me?”

“I think you heard me quite clearly you shite.”

“Potter, I’m going to kill you.”

“Oh bring it on. Is that what you do to me in YOUR fantasies?”

“I would never fantasize about you Potter! I only shag the attractive and the pure-blooded, you are nothing but a half-blood!”

"Is that what you think?" Harry’s lips curved up in a vindictive smile as he leaned towards Draco’s ear. “I hope Madam Pomfrey replaced those teeth of yours that I removed yesterday, because I’m about to take them out again!”

“That is enough!” Snape burst between them. “Honestly! This is ridiculous.”

"He started it Sir.” Draco said quickly. 

“I know he did Mr. Malfoy. Well, he can’t be punished anymore than he already is.”

“Yes he can!” Pansy trilled from behind Draco. “Make him be the personal manservant of Slytherin House! Anything anyone wants to do to him, he has to until he’s paid us back for what he’s done!”

Draco nodded in approval. “The things I’ll get you to do Potter…”

Harry looked at him with disgust written all over his features. “You’d probably have your face in my crotch so quick…or your langer up my arse…you’d try and turn my arse into an abyss!”

“You flatter yourself you unattractive rump fed ronyon! I wouldn’t touch you unless it was to beat your brains in!” 

“Or else you’d have me take part in a Death Eater ritual…”

“Only if you were the sacrifice!”

“Or part of a mass Slytherin orgy…”

“We took a break until after examinations if you must know.” 

“I like this idea.” Snape nodded. “I’ll discuss it with the Headmaster and we’ll see. Appropriate and fitting to see the Golden Boy on his knees.”

Draco and the rest of the Slytherins choked along with Harry as they got the innuendo, and the Gryffindors looked insulted.

One whisper echoed through the room. Lavender Brown leaned over to Parvati Patil. “Serves him right. He’s a dark wizard, he should be where his kind belong.”

Harry raised his chin as he met Snape’s glare defiantly. “Do what you will, I don’t care.”

Pansy arched an eyebrow at him. "Trust me, you will."

Blaise leaned forward to Harry. “We’ll show you what being a dark wizard really means Potter.” He murmured grinning. “And I assure you, you won’t like it.”

_::I want them dead. I want them to hurt like I hurt and I want the world to see that Gryffindor House is nothing but a bunch of whining, snivelling, wailing hypocrites!::_ Draco winced at the force of that thought that entered his head. He couldn’t wait for the end of class, to read from his father that it WAS normal for a male Veela to have at least three or more mistakes before finding his mate. If he could read Potter’s mind so easily…obviously he had no mental shielding and was too dimwitted to do otherwise. If Dumbledore agreed to let Potter be the Slytherins manservant, he’d make him rue the day he was born.

 

 

Anyone want chapter 3? Review and let me know!


	3. Harry's Problem, Draco's Hell

And yes, I am JK Rowling, I am richer than God and I am a slasher at heart but can’t tell anyone. (Crock O BS anyone?)

OOtP Spoilers ahead! Beware! This is not a pro-Gryffindor, pro-Dumbledore, pro-Trio fic. I feature DarkParselmouth!Harry and EvilBastard!Draco. There will be 2 versions of this fic in later chapters, one on FFN and the other on AFF & my website.

 

Harry ignored the glances he was getting from the rest of Gryffindor House, feeling like he was about to explode with suppressed rage. He felt like he was coming apart at the seams – something quite normal for him these days. Since the death of Sirius his emotions had all but shut down – except for anger. Anger and an intolerance of those who thought he had killed him. Hermione never said it in so many words; neither did Ron, but the words “person-saving complex” stayed with him still. So he was going to be the personal manservant of the Slytherins for the foreseeable future? He didn’t care, and in fact thought he’d feel more welcome there. At least they never bothered to hide their hatred or contempt of him. They let him know exactly where he stood in their eyes and he gave them grudging respect for it. “Harry,” Hermione said in a sweet tone. “Could I talk to you for a moment?”

“No.” Harry replied, turning away from her. “I have a meeting to go to with Snape in the dungeons to discuss my working with the Slytherins. I don’t have time for your self-righteous and pompous babble right now, but hold that thought and perhaps just after hell freezes I’ll have time to listen.”

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Hermione’s mouth opening and closing, but no sound came out. _‘Finally managed to stun her speechless and it only took seven years!’_ he thought cruelly. Where his anger and hatred stemmed from he wasn’t certain, all he knew was that the kind and loving and easygoing Harry Potter was gone, and this dark and bitter man was in his place. After his fifth year, he couldn’t stand the sugar-sweetness of the Gryffindors that surrounded him, he noticed their glaring flaws, their hypocrisy, their judgement as he began to realize that perhaps Slytherins weren’t as bad as all that.

 

 

“Draco, rapid delivery from home.” Goyle said, waving a letter in the air. “What was so urgent that you had to write to your father anyway?”

Rather un-Malfoyish and certainly out of character, Draco practically leapt across the room, grabbed the letter and headed up to his dorm, locking the door behind him. Seeing the comforting handwriting of his father he began to relax, knowing that words of reassurance lay within. Letting out breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding, he got comfortable, conjured some Irish coffee and opened the letter.

_*Draco,*_ it began.

_*Judging from the tone of your previous letter I am assuming that you have begun entering the minds of your classmates and teachers. Normally a male veela will make at least 3 mistakes in choosing his partner (mate is just so passé). This is due to a breakdown in the brain during puberty, when mental shields normally put in place by parents begin to break down as the person starts to replace them with their own. It is rare for one as young as you to be able to enter the mind of someone much older since their shields are already firmly in place. This is to protect from Dark Wizards who attack mentally, crippling their enemy at night and finishing off their body during the day._

_I would say that what has happened is normal, except you say that this person seems to have either no mental shielding or else is incredibly stupid. I cannot believe either. All wizards have mental shielding, if parents do not give it, then a guardian figure would as well as their innate magic and the stronger the wizard/witch, the stronger the shields._

_However, if you entered with absolutely no problems into this mind, if you can read every thought, every emotion, and every inch of this person without even thinking about it – it is cause for closer scrutiny. If you have intense emotion for this person – love, hatred or disgust…that plays a large factor in the choosing of your partner – remember Son, you are looking for thought patterns that match your own. You are not looking for a replica of you; some would argue the antithesis of yourself. No matter. With your Mother, I was never certain – **SHE** could block me out. Your true partner will be able to silence you in their mind. According to you, just from a few observations, this person can do that as well. Also, you will know for certain if they enter your thoughts and can read YOUR mind. Only the one you are destined for has that ability that not even I, your father possess._

_You say you hate this person with every iota of your being, that you want this person dead several times over but you can enter the mind at will. Well Draco, I know you were writing to me for reassurance about mistakes a male veela could make, however if he enters your mind at all…_

_…You have found your partner._

_Lucius*_

 

The crash from Draco’s dorm room made everyone in the Common Room sit up with a start as a stream of curses that caused people to reach for a quill and parchment to remember these creative curses followed next.

 

 

"Hermione, calm down." Ron said, attempting to placate his livid friend.

"The way he spoke to me Ron." Hermione said, furious. "He's lost us all our points! He made me fail Snape's class. ME. Fail!" she wailed. "I never fail!"

"I don't know what's wrong with him. Maybe he's just trying something a little different."

"We're his best friends and he doesn't even talk to us anymore!" Hermione continued, ignoring Ron.

"He got thrown off the Quidditch team. We're going be killed out there without him. Everything depends on him, it always has. It always does!" Ron bemoaned.

"Talk to me in that tone of voice?" Hermione worked herself up into a fine lather. "I'll show him what happens when people make me fail and then talk to me like that. I'm the best Gryffindor there ever was and I'll prove it! Perfect Golden Boy or not...Harry will learn his lesson and then I'll MAKE him talk." 

 

Harry stood in front of Professor Snape while he lectured about how unacceptable his behaviour was and close Harry was to suspension. Once he realized that Harry was ignoring him, he fell silent. “Potter, the Slytherins wish for you to be their personal manservant.”

“Fine.” Harry said shortly.

“After speaking with Professor Dumbledore we have agreed to let this happen, given your deplorable and uncalled for actions to a much maligned Draco Malfoy.”

Harry snorted. “If you say so.”

Snape paused, scrutinizing Harry closely. “Potter, why are you so hateful?”

“What do you care…sir?”

“I assure you I don’t, however it seems you would fare better in Slytherin House than Gryffindor. They are treating you as a pariah.”

“Well I guess the Sorting Hat was right now wasn’t it?” Harry snapped. “Are there any limits to what the Slytherins can do to me?”

“They cannot violate your body of course, nor can they use you as a sacrifice – something that will upset Miss Parkinson a great deal. She was talking about contacting the demons on the fifth ring on of Hell just for you.”

“Oh damn.” Harry quipped.

“Since it is Draco who you have harmed – repeatedly – he is your holder in a manner of speaking.” Snape continued.

“Why not just give me a collar and leash and be done with it?”

“Don’t tempt me Mr. Potter, my patience with you and your lip is nearing an end.”

“Just my lip?”

“This punishment will continue until Mr. Malfoy decides that you have compensated for what you did to him.”

“So basically I’ll never be free.” Harry sighed. “Marvellous.” 

“I suggest you drop the attitude Mr. Potter, you are already in enough trouble as it is.”

Harry said nothing, just stared mutinously at Professor Snape. If Harry had’ve been powerful enough, Snape would have burst into flames on the spot, as it was he swallowed a few times. “You may go.”

After Harry had left, Snape shook his head. The boy had withdrawn in on himself so much since the death of that idiot Black. He had never spoken of it, never grieved and never again acknowledged what had happened. Now his anger was becoming obvious as it fought its way out – it needed to be aired before Potter did something he’d regret. The rest of the school had remained clueless to their Golden Boy – even his vaunted Trio. The Slytherins had noticed right from the get go, perhaps sensing a kindred spirit – someone else who knew the forces of darkness and fought with them. Someone else who had scars on his soul in a way that no one else save Slytherin House did. Snape had seen this kind of bitter anger and silent resentment before – in him. Making a mental note to watch Potter and make sure he didn’t join Voldemort out of sheer spite, he headed for his coffeepot.

 

Harry trudged back towards Gryffindor Tower to change after a particularly fun evening with Filch. McGonagall had come down hard on him, for all that he had done. For the first time in years she had lost her famous composure and railed at Harry for over an hour before realizing he just wasn’t paying attention.

“Potter.” A voice spoke from the shadows.

Harry froze, recognizing the voice and groaning. “Malfoy. What the hell are you doing here? Haven’t you done enough?”

“I assure you that I don’t like it any more than you do. I’d rather kiss a Hippogriff before willingly coming to find you, however I have some information to give you.”

“If you’re talking about the manservant deal, Snape already beat you to it.” 

“I’m not here about that.” Draco said impatiently.

“Then you have no reason to be here. Get lost and drop dead.” Harry headed for the Fat Lady.

“I have something to tell you.”

“I already know – you get to be my master.”

“You…what?” Draco blinked at the word ‘master.’

“For my punishment.” 

Draco blinked.

“The manservant to the Slytherins?” Harry made a gesture with his hands. “Any of this ringing a bell bleach boy?”

Draco nodded.

“Snape said you get to be my master. If that’s what you came to tell me, I already know and therefore you can take your gyrating ferret arse back down those stairs and into the dungeons and leave me alone.” Harry pointed to the corridor. “Would a swift kick in the arse help you along?”

Before Draco could gather his thoughts, Harry muttered to the Fat Lady who refused to open. “Farq!” Harry cursed. _‘What else could go wrong today? Malfoy could notice this and mock me I guess.’_

Trying to maintain some semblance of Malfoy cool, Draco decided to attack. His news could wait after all. Baring his teeth, he decided to do exactly what Harry had been thinking. “The Lions lock you out of the Tower Potter?” he drawled.

“Farquing Hermione.” Harry muttered. _‘Bloody…perhaps Malfoy is right…she is a Mudblood. GET OUT OF MY HEAD YOU ALBINO!’_

Draco’s jaw dropped. “You think I’m right and Granger is a Mudblood?” He paused. “And don’t call me an albino you reject from the idiot factory!” _‘Oh shite, oh shite, oh shite…’_

“Why in the hell are YOU thinking ‘Oh shite’ Malfoy? I’m the one locked out!” Harry burst.

_‘He can read my thoughts’_ Draco thought, horror dawning on him.

_‘I can read his thoughts.’_ Harry realized, glee rising before being dashed. _‘He can read MY thoughts.’_

_‘I can read HIS thoughts.’_ Draco comforted himself.

Both boys stared at each other in rising horror for a moment. “Bugger me!” Draco swore.

“Get the hell away from me Malfoy!” Harry snarled, kicking his legs out from under him and stampeding off down the hallway.

Draco began laughing on the stone floor. Tomorrow Harry would be in his lair, and he’d learn a valuable lesson.

 

_‘What the hell just happened? What in the name of Beelzebub is going on? That was Malfoy’s brain! I was INSIDE his albino head!’_ Harry thought frantically as he descended the stairs, heading for the lair of the Anaspoors to sleep. 

There was only one thing for it – Malfoy had to die. Or Harry had to start avoiding him better. Unfortunately for both thoughts, Harry was the personal manservant to the Slytherins for the foreseeable future and he knew Malfoy would be there at every. Single. Blessed. Turn.

Harry let out a loud expletive that echoed down the empty corridor.

“Dear me.” Nearly Headless Nick remarked as the words came to him. “That’s the loudest profanity I’ve ever heard.” 

 

Harry didn’t show up for breakfast the next day in the Great Hall, or for any of his classes. The whispers about him had increased so that the Library and Great Hall sounded like a swarm of bees had taken up residence.

“Skipping class.”

“Dark wizard.”

“Did you HEAR about what he did to Malfoy?”

“Don’t forget the incident with the Anaspoors!”

“How could we?”

“He back talked to Snape!”

"How do you know that?"

"I followed him and eavesdropped."

“Obviously thinks of himself as a grand man. Parading about flaunting his Parseltongue abilities.”

“Dark wizard…”

“Did you hear what Hermione Granger did? She locked him out of Gryffindor Tower last night!”

“Still angry about failing Snape’s class I’ll bet.”

“Apparently Harry and her had words! She got miffed and locked him out! And none of the Gryffindors cared!”

“What the hell is going on with them these days?”

“Never mind them, they are fine. It’s Harry. What happened to our Golden Boy?”

“What happened to Harry we knew and loved?”

"Someone needs to talk to the Golden Boy."

 

Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini, Parkinson and Malfoy made up the welcoming committee that evening as Harry headed towards the Slytherin Common room. “Welcome Potter.” Blaise began, eagerness lacing his every word. “We have been expecting you.”

“Kneel before your Master.” Goyle pointed to the floor. 

Rolling his eyes, Harry dropped to knees and grudgingly gave a bow.

“You look like you have a rod jammed up your arse Potter.” Pansy pointed out.

“All in good time Pansy,” Draco said smoothly. “All in good time.”

“Come in. We have some special things lined up with just you in mind. Things only a Golden person like yourself can do.” Crabbe gestured in the Common Room.

_'Get bent.'_ Harry thought angrily, hearing the snort come from Malfoy who was obviously eavesdropping on his thoughts. A wicked idea occurred to him about Malfoy intruding where he didn't belong and was not wanted. Next opportunity he got, he'd strike.

“Now Potter,” Blaise murmured in his ear. “I have heard that you fancy yourself a dark wizard.”

“I do not!” Harry protested.

“Nevertheless, the school thinks you are one.”

“Like I care.” 

“WE care. You could damage the name of dark wizards Potter and we can’t have that.” 

“What are you going to do about it?” Harry demanded.

The slow smile that spread across Draco’s face made Harry blanche slightly. “I’m **SO** glad you asked.”

 

 

Anyone interested in Chapter 4?


	4. Harry's Trap, Draco's Denial

I have a few things to clear up before I move on however. 1. Yes this is a Veela fic, however, there is no fluffy and possessive and loving Draco in here. 2. Harry is more Slytherin than Gryffindor. 3. I really and truly do despise the Trio and therefore this fic is not friendly to them. 

Please check out my website. www.draconis-carpe-noctem.com. A HP slash archive that doesn't crash!

There will be hints of BDSM coming up in later chapters, so you are warned. This is the *unedited* version of this fic, available only on my website and AFF. FFN is now edited from this chapter on. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please do review. I write based on reviews.

Yes I am JK Rowling, I am a closet bisexual slasher and Draco is my fantasy man. (Rolls eyes).

Flames will be used to torch the store I work in since it's retail and I hate it. Final warning: this is not a Pro-Gryffindor, Pro-Dumbledore, Pro-Trio fic. I have DarkParselmouth!Harry and Bastard!Draco. There is violence, anger in this fic, there will be no MPreg and NO lovey-dovey Draco who is devoted to his equally adoring yet innocent and naïve Harry. If you want that kind of fic, go someplace else.

Enjoy!

 

After the password was spoke, Blaise made a sweeping motion with his arms. “Welcome Potter, to the Slytherin Domain – creation place of those who actually have a future.”

Harry said nothing, just folded his arms across his chest and waited. ‘Nothing I haven’t seen before.’ He thought. ‘Oh, they moved that table Malfoy stole the present from.’

“How the hell did you know about that?” Draco interrupted.

“I’m just full of surprises.” Harry smirked.

“Button it Golden Boy.” Pansy interjected, cut off by the furious slashing motion of Harry’s hands.

“Let me make one thing straight to you all right now.” He began, eyes glowing like hot coals. “I am not the ‘Golden Boy.’ I have no idea how that stupid nickname got started, but it is not I. I am sick and tired of being referred to as the ‘Golden Boy’ constantly and knowing that people use it in place of my name. If I have to endure being here, call me by MY name – either first or last, I don’t care, but no more of this bloody ‘Golden Boy!’ The next person who calls me that is getting my foot wedged up their arse in a rather painful manner!”

Silence fell before Goyle nodded. “Fine Potter,” he spat his name. “You are not the ‘Golden Boy.’ Never would have guessed it anyway after that little incident a few days ago.”

‘Heaven help us.’ Draco groaned mentally. ‘He’s growing more insufferable by the minute.’

“You’re a fine one to talk Malfoy.” Harry snorted.

Draco clenched his teeth in anger. “Well Mr. Dark Wizard, since you are here, we are going to show you just what we expect of our personal manservant, and Snape told me that I have free reign to do whatever I like to you.”

“Save violating my body.”

“No, no, I can even do that if I want to.” Draco gave a very feline smile. “So you’d better behave.”

“What do you want me to do?”

“What a loaded question.” Draco drawled. 

“Whatever happens to you here, remains here, you understand that Potter?” Blaise said abruptly. “Not another living soul is to know.”

Harry glared at him sullenly. “What are you going to be nice to me now?”

Draco chuckled. “Not quite.”

“As we said, you have been labelled as a Dark Wizard. WE are Dark Wizards and Witches and calling you one is an insult to us. So, while we rejoice in your fall off that pedestal the world has put you on, we have to make sure that you don’t bring shame to our kind.” Blaise explained. 

“We’re about to show you what being a Dark Wizard Truly means.”

“You’re not telling me…”

 

Hermione paced and tapped her foot and waited for Harry to return from his first night of working with the Slytherins. Fury still blinded her at being hushed by him, at being FAILED by Snape! This was going to absolutely destroy her GPA and ruin her future plans. When it came to her grades, she was perfect and just as ruthless as any Death Eater, determined to show the world that she, a muggle born could and would be the best witch who had ever lived. “Harry!” she barked when she heard footsteps.

A hesitation, and then Harry’s unruly head appeared. “Hermione.” 

“We need to talk. Now.” She pointed to the couch. “Sit.”

“I don’t think we do Hermione.” Harry drawled, sounding uncannily like Draco.

“Why are you acting like this? Why are you doing this?” she demanded.

“None of your damn business.” Harry snapped. ‘Just leave me alone! Stay out of it!’ he thought desperately, for one moment feeling like his old self, the self that had existed before Sirius’ death, the Harry that had been visible before summer.

“I won’t leave this alone! Harry you are the Golden Boy of Gryffindor, everyone says it, everyone knows it!” Hermione burst. “Yet you are acting just as covert and as evil as any Slytherin! You have punched Malfoy – commendable to be sure, but you are sullen and I KNOW you have something to hide!”

“It’s not your place to know Hermione!” Harry retorted, feeling his temper start to slip.

“It IS my place Harry!” Hermione pushed. “You have made me fail Snape’s class! You have cost me any possible future that I might have; you have tarnished MY sterling reputation. Now Golden Boy, tell me what is troubling you.”

“You can’t understand!” Harry snarled. “You will NEVER understand!”

Hermione’s face softened. “Is it because of Sirius? I know you’ve never properly grieved over him.”

“Sirius has nothing to do with it!”

Her face hardened again. “Then what is it? Tell me now.”

Harry shook his head and walked backwards to the stairs that led to the boys’ dormitories. “I won’t tell you, so stop meddling where you’re not wanted. Be content to know that it is something you have no concept of, and something that will never be explained in any book. The Harry you knew is gone.”

“Why?”

“Life just works out that way.” Harry muttered.

“That’s not fair Harry.”

“It never is.”

 

 

‘Most interesting.’ Draco concluded, withdrawing his presence from Harry’s mind. The twisting and turning paths that he found every time he entered amazed him, a complex web, intricate in it’s design, making him respect the Gryffindor far more than he ever thought he could. Granted, he still hated his guts, still wanted him dead in the most painful way possible, however…it was looking like Potter was his partner – a disgusting and deplorable thought, one that made Draco nauseous to think of. Potter every day for the rest of his life. Potter in his bed. Potter naked!

Putting a hand over his mouth as he heaved at that thought, he turned his thoughts elsewhere. It wasn’t that it was a male, he enjoyed his gender in every way possible, but…it was POTTER!

Making a disgusted face, Draco began to hunt for some potion to calm his stomach as he thought of the look on Harry’s face when they told him just what he was expected to do.

 

 

**“You’re not telling me…”

“Oh but we are Potter, we are.” Draco assured him. “Along with being my manservant and performing the most menial tasks that I require of you…”

“Does kicking your arse count?”

“And being the manservant to every other Slytherin…”

“Why not just call me a sex slave and be done with it?”

“You’re not big enough for me Potter.” Pansy piped up.

“You will learn what we learn about being a Dark Wizard. You will see what WE have to undergo, what we have to endure. You will work harder here than at any classes, and you will tell no one.”

“And if I refuse – which I have every intention of doing?”

“Oh I hope you do. Then I get to punish you Potter,” Draco walked towards him, a predatory gleam in his eye as he leaned in close to his ear. “And I assure you, you will NOT like it, and it WILL hurt.”

Harry smirked at him. “You think you have the stones to punish me?”

“I have two rather large ones in my trousers as we speak.”

“Somehow I doubt it, unless pebbles pass for stones these days?” Harry blinked innocently.

“Someday you will have to tell me where you learned your ability of the verbal parry and thrust.”

“Thrust, you say?” Harry arched an eyebrow, for all the world looking like a Slytherin. “You wish.”

Crabbe snorted in the background. “You’re too straight to ever fully understand what Draco is saying Potter, so give up.”

“It’s not in my nature to back down.” Harry replied easily. “And who said I was straight?”

Blinks all around. Pansy’s jaw dropped. “You’re…”

“My pendulum goes both ways, not that it’s any of your business.” 

Draco reached into Harry’s head, desiring to see what he was REALLY thinking…

…and Harry was waiting.

 

::Hands warms and slick sliding down a naked torso only to caress hardening flesh. Teeth and tongue working overtime, touching, nipping, teasing as moans filled the heavy scented air and a back arched in pleasure. “I never knew…I never knew…”

::A guttural growl… “Yes…”

::A hiss of erotic joy… “Now…take me…”

::A moan of pure and utter defeat, a face contorted in ecstasy. “Harry…”

::An arse thoroughly pummelled, turning into an abyss as a well screwed blond thrust back on the flesh that shoved him into a wall and a hand toyed with the weeping tip of his dong…

::Curses and prayers dropped from lips as he was mounted again and again, like a rutting beast, pain and pleasure so intertwined that he was uncertain where one ended and the other began…his penis freely flowing down his stomach and legs, a hand sliding around his sticky juices…

::Worshipping the feel of Harry in his arse, that huge cock that slid like a piston bruising his cheeks, caressing his prostate. “Do it harder!” he commanded.

::And Harry did, thrusts and pumps coming faster, pushing so hard that his arms gave out and all he could do was follow the violent pace set forth by the unyielding and cruel grip on his slender hips. “Submit to me Malfoy…”

:: “Yes…”::

 

“NO!” Draco burst, face contorting. “Never! I will never submit to you Potter!”

With an abrupt gasp, Draco withdrew his mind from Harry’s, seeing the broad smile on his face, knowing he had walked into a trap. “Naughty, naughty Malfoy.” 

Still winded with the sight of what Potter had prepared for him, Draco had no witty retort. Curling his lip, he drew up his chin and sneered. “Never going to happen Potter. Never.”

Harry had laughed before leaning towards Malfoy. “I will make you submit to me Malfoy and repay you in spades for what you have done to me. And I assure YOU, you WILL like it.**

 

Ron plopped down next to his girlfriend in the Great Hall. “So, how did it go?”

“Don’t ask.” She said shortly.

“That bad?”

“Worse.” She shook her head. “Damn it! I should’ve broken him by now! I give up!” she said this last part loud enough for the Hall to erupt in its daily dose of whispering gossip.

“Hermione has given up on him.”

“Our Golden Boy is gone.”

“He is a Dark Wizard now.”

“What will happen to him?”

“What do we do?”

“Ignore him.”

“Pretend he doesn’t exist.”

“Ignore him.”

“Nothing but a Dark Wizard. Harry Potter, the Golden Boy is dead.”

 

Harry heard this final whisper before entering the Great Hall and froze. ‘So they’re going to ignore me and pretend that I don’t exist? Why couldn’t they do that before?’

‘You’re the Great Saviour Potter.’

‘Get the hell out of my head, I TOLD you already that I don’t want you invading my privacy!’

‘If you are stupid and weak enough to let me in, then you deserve everything you get. You never cut me any slack…half blood.’

‘I’m getting awfully sick of you calling me that Malfoy – especially since I’m not. Come out here and we’ll even the score.’

‘You want to dominate me Potter?’ amusement echoed in his head. ‘You can’t handle me. You will bow down before me before the end.’

‘I will never submit to you.’

‘We’ll see.’

 

Draco blinked a few times when he felt a mental wall go up as Potter blocked him rudely from his mind. ‘He shouldn’t be able to do that.’ He thought angrily. ‘NO ONE blocks me from their mind! Everyone’s brain is a playground that I can enter at will.’ 

He remembered his father’s words in his letter. ‘If he can block you out and enter your mind, you have found your partner.’

“Never!” he swore. Draco would rather go through life alone, than be paired with Potter - no matter how intruiging Draco was starting to find his open mind. It was time to start humilating the Git Who Lived by airing his personal thoughts to the school. He'd regret the trap he laid for Draco earlier - Draco would see to it personally.

 

Harry seethed at the constant presence in his mind. Grateful at the ability to finally, FINALLY block the git out, he began his next plan to make it very obvious to Malfoy that he had to mind his own business – and let him know just what he thought of his ‘Dark Wizard’ lessons. Malfoy was going to bleed. Again.

 

Ron sighed as he walked up to Professor McGonagall. Time to bring in the big guns so to speak to talk to Harry. “Professor?”

“Mr. Weasley?”

“I think Harry should be taken out of Gryffindor.”

 

 

Snape drank deep of his coffee and sighed, having heard all about the incident last night and observing the reactions of the Great Hall this morning. “Like it or not Draco,” he murmured. “He is your partner. Which one of you will be in charge however is another story.” He sighed. “Let the games begin.”

 

 

Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle plotted. Potter would come to the dorms again that night, and this time they would be ready.

 

Anyone for Chapter 5?


	5. Harry's Memory, Draco's Revenge

_Many people want to know why Harry is acting the way he is...this is that chapter, the explanation why._

_This fic is not Pro-Trio, Pro-Gryffindor or Pro-Dumbledore. If you have a problem with that, leave now. Also there will be BDSM in further chapters, so you are warned. This is the *unedited* version of this fic, available only here, on AFF and on my website. Please check out my website, a HP Slash archive www.draconis-carpe-noctem.com. Oh, does anyone know any good HP fics out there that have dominant!Draco? I'm trying to find some. Thanks!_

_I **AM** JK Rowling, I created these fine characters and I am outing myself about slash. (BS O Metre off the scale) Flames will be used to destroy the store I work in because retail sucks and I hate it. I write based on reviews - how will I ever improve if I don't get feedback? So review...please? Big thanks to my wonderful and beautiful beta Keshu. I worship her and obey her unquestioningly._

 

Harry let himself be lost in his thoughts, dwelling on them, wallowing in them – thinking the one thing he’d never tell a soul. He knew how he came across now, and accepted it. The Harry everyone expected to see and know was gone – probably forever.

It had begun two summers ago, just after Sirius had died…

 

_*The Dursley’s did not act in their normal manner towards Harry that summer. Grief had threatened to overwhelm him, and at night he curled into a ball to cry – he had lost everything and everyone that had ever meant anything to him. True he had lost his parents, but he had never known them so it was no true loss – but Sirius – the one man he regarded as truly his father. He was dead. Because of him._

_Apathy ruled that summer, the Dursley’s having figured out that instead of using fists to abuse and hurt Harry, silence and uncaring worked just as well._

_Words were stronger than fists._

_The effects lasted far longer and were more scarring._

_So Harry endured a summer in which they didn’t care – before they had always at least made note of his existence – now in place of abuse and a constant barrage of insults, there was nothing. He was responsible for all chores in the house, for all meals – but save for one time when Petunia had told him sharply that he was responsible for his own food and it was never to be the same things they ate – he had not been spoken to since._

_It had been nearly two months since he had been spoken to._

_He had refused to go to the Burrow that summer – he couldn’t bear to see Ron, to be surrounded by all that happiness and certainty that Harry would triumph and the Dark Lord’s days were numbered._

_He knew better._

_He didn’t want to see the budding and finally flourishing relationship between Hermione and Ron, didn’t want to hear about Ginny’s boyfriends. Two months of being ignored and not speaking had had their intended effect. Save for the regular owl he had to send to the Order, he contacted no one, and letters to him went unread and unanswered as he slowly fell into a pool of his own grief, having nightmares and crying every night for the only father he had known._

_One night, in the light of the full moon, he had been perched in his window as usual staring up at the sky. ‘The moon is all alone,’ he thought. ‘Solitary and untouchable, as cold as winter night.’_

_A plan began to form in his head. ‘Perhaps if I am like the moon, if I put up walls and seem to be untouchable, then no one can ever get close to me again, and if no one can get close to me again, then I can never hurt like this again.’_

_He envisioned his heart and emotions in a tower, a tower deep in perilous woods, full of traps and tricks. No one would be able to break through the barrier he began to build – and during his sixth year – no one got close to him, save one._

_Harry had been sexually curious for some time, his dreams as confusing as they were pleasurable. Sometimes he dreamt of women, other times men. He had allowed Justin Finch-Fletchley to get close to him, for him he let down his barriers and let him see all that was inside Harry Potter. Shared with him his dreams, his hopes, and desires. There were nights of whispers and touches, soft breathy laughs and sighs as two bodies sought pleasure and brought each other to completion._

_“Are you sure Harry?”_

_“Do it Justin.”_

_A warm mouth encasing a firm cock as Justin arched into Harry’s mouth. Harry continued to torment him, toying with his balls, blowing cold air on his dick to get him wet. Justin’s gentle fingers probed Harry’s virgin entrance, explored and Harry let out a gasp at the cold feel there. He felt something hard and blunt probing the entrance. “This will hurt Harry.”_

_“I trust you Justin.” Harry breathed, kissing his lips deeply._

_Justin pressed past the ring of muscle to embed himself deeply inside Harry’s arse. Harry was complete, he was with the greatest man in the world and he felt so strongly that he could burn up with need from it._

_The rhythm established was gentle and rocking and sweet. It was loving and tender. Caresses and whispers passed between the two lovers as they drew to climax – Justin reaching it first, and Harry finished himself off for Justin withdrew abruptly from his body and rolled away. “I’m tired Harry.”_

_“I understand Justin. I love you.”_

_He had allowed Justin to enter him, to make love to him and remembered desire coursing through his unused heart so strongly he thought he’d burst. He loved him._

_Justin had left him. Justin told the other Hufflepuffs (in that gossipy way all Hufflepuffs were known for) all that Harry told him and they told everyone else. Someone went to the Daily Prophet, the headlines had plagued Harry for weeks, seeing his deepest thoughts, and fears on display like that. Justin had then attempted to justify what he did, and when Harry didn’t believe him, told him he had used him to lose his yoke of virginity, didn’t want to date someone marked for death and was going after someone else._

_“Harry you must understand – you have far too many issues and baggage.”_

_“I can change that Justin.”_

_“You’re going to die when you fight Voldemort again anyway and I don’t want that.”_

_“I’ll be careful Justin. You can’t be saying…” Harry clung to the only thing he had left in his life that he loved – Ron and Hermione could never love him this way. He couldn’t be saying he was leaving…he couldn’t!_

_“Truthfully Harry – I never really loved you anyway.”_

_The words pierced his heart, confirming that words were worse than fists._

_The pain returned vigorously. Broken and alone, Harry had gone to the Astronomy Tower, the site of so many secret trysts and he had stared at the moon again. He began to rebuild his walls, fortifying them with his anger and his hatred and his grief, encasing them in steel so no one could ever break through. ‘If no one can ever get through, I’ll never hurt again.’ He promised himself._

_It became a curse._

_His fear of hurt was so strong, his barriers so unshakeable that no one could get through. He withdrew from all he knew, building the walls ever stronger, ever higher and hiding behind them. Gradually the grief he had never truly allowed himself to feel crept to the surface, demanding to be let out, to be aired so he could move on – but he suppressed it._

_Now his plan had become a plague upon him – he could not feel anything save anger, disgust, and bitterness. He had tried to hide it amongst the Gryffindor happiness but it was to no avail – and now his darkness was leaking out. All he had kept bottled for two years was demanding release, clamouring for freedom. Now the world believed everything written about him the year before – he was dark indeed. He could not hide behind his barriers anymore – but the damage was done. His heart was gone, for he had sent it far, far away with his feelings._

_But he didn’t hurt anymore. 'If I can't feel, I'll never hurt again...'_

_Never hurt again...*_

 

Draco blinked, letting himself swim up out of the memories that Harry had obviously forgot to hide. _‘This could be more difficult that I thought.’_ He smirked. _‘I wonder how the school will react when they discover that their precious Harry Potter is afraid of being hurt and that’s why he hurts everyone else?’_ resolving to find out, he turned back to his homework.

 

When Harry entered the Great Hall the next morning, he was unprepared for the total silence that fell. As far as he knew he had done nothing wrong this time, and certainly hadn’t said anything. “Oh Harry.” Hermione breathed when he sat down.

He arched an eyebrow at her, saying nothing.

“I’m so sorry.” She said, her voice almost a sob.

“What are you talking about?” he asked as calmly as he could.

She pointed towards Draco who sat smirking at the Slytherin table. “I never knew you felt so horribly alone Harry. I knew it was something like that.”

“I beg your pardon?” Harry blinked.

“If you had’ve **TOLD** me you were scared of being hurt and protecting yourself no one would have jumped to conclusions.” She continued.

“What?” Harry felt himself growing ever angrier.

“Malfoy told us everything, although why you chose to open up to him I’ll never know. Moreover, Justin will get what for let me assure you. I never knew it hurt so much taking it up the…”

“Hermione!” Harry cut her off. “How in the hell do you know any of this?”

“Malfoy.” She responded promptly. 

“How the FARQ does he know any of this?” Harry felt his temper slipping.

“You told him.” Hermione said gently, patting his arm. “But that doesn’t matter right now Harry, what matters is now that I finally know what is going on, I can help you.”

“I don’t want your pity.” Harry snarled.

“It’s not pity Harry!” Hermione said cheerfully.

“And I imagine you would do this for anyone?”

“Of course.”

“Ron? Ginny? Dean? Seamus?” he shot at her.

“Without question.”

“Hannah? Blaise? Colin? Dennis?” he continued.

“Well…”

“Cho? Pansy? MALFOY?” he spit out the last name.

“Not exactly…”

“I don’t want your help.” Harry sneered.

Hermione drew back, startled. 

“You know mate, we’ve been awfully patient with you up until now.” Ron cut in abruptly, making it plain he had been eavesdropping.

“I never asked you for a thing.”

“Well we’ve asked a great deal from you and it’s our right! You are the Golden Boy Harry! Start acting like it!”

Harry felt his vision begin to cloud as his temper snapped completely.

 

Malfoy’s lips drew back in a rictus of a smile. “Now it’s going to get good.” He rubbed his hands together. Deciding to add a bit more fuel to the fire, he stood up. “Oy! Potter!” he called, drawing those incensed eyes towards him. “Thanks for including me in your thoughts when you wank off between classes!”

The intake of breath was audible as people shifted their eyes back and forth between Draco and Harry.

 

Professor Snape groaned and headed towards a nook in the wall that should shield him and his coffee cup from the initial blast that Harry was about to send out. _‘Not the way to woo him Draco.’_ He thought, exasperated.

The fight for dominance was about to begin.

 

Ron steeled his jaw, prepared for the blow Harry was going to throw at him but it never came. Harry had launched himself at Malfoy and was currently pounding the daylights out of him, banging his head against the table as Malfoy fought back with all he was worth. “How the hell did he get there so quickly?”

“You didn’t see him practically fly over there?” Seamus interjected. “I have **NEVER** seen anyone move that fast in my entire life.”

“That was awesome!” Dean agreed, enthusiastically. 

“Harry wanks off between classes?” Ginny drew her nose in a bit of a sneer.

“Sickening.”

“Disgusting.”

“Perverted.”

“About MALFOY no less!”

 

"Is this how you like it Potter?" Draco breathed into a raging Harry's ear. "Rough and painful?"

"I want you to hurt you unmitigated shite!" Harry practically screamed.

"Blood is a good lubricant. Makes it even sexier." Draco murmured.

"Shut up you sick, twisted farq!"

"You're hard Harry." Draco grinned. 

"So are you." Harry retorted.

"When I get you in my bed, I'll remember you like it hard and rough."

"I'll never be in your bed Malfoy." Harry spat as he grappled for Malfoy's ear.

"I'll hurt you, you'll get even harder than you are now." Draco continued, ignoring everyone else. "And I'll pound into you and make you realize that you can never beat me."

"In your dreams Malfoy."

"Nightmares actually. I have no desire to see you naked. Tell me...do you need tweezers to take a piss?"

"Do you need a magnifying glass to confirm you're male?"

Stalemate. Neither one could get the upper hand, neither person willing to admit defeat. Roughly they were yanked apart as for a brief moment hurt blazed in Harry’s eyes before being eradicated by his rage. “ENOUGH!” Dumbledore roared. “I have had enough of this constant fighting between you two!” 

Silence fell.

“Now, Harry, come with me to my office. Draco, go to the dungeons.”

 

 

“Holy shite Draco!” Blaise exclaimed. “Are you alright?”

Draco smiled malevolently. “Never better.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Crabbe interrupted.

“I reckon he must have cracked that fool of head of yours harder than we thought.” Pansy agreed.

“This is perfect.” Draco chuckled. “And tonight when he shows up, his ‘Master’ is going punish him.” he smirked. _'He is not my partner, not at all - but that doesn't mean I can't torture him. He's my rival, he's a wanking bastard and I'll live life alone and seeking gratification elsewhere before I ever turn to him!'_ he thought, determined. _'I'll make him pay for pretending to be my partner and tell my father that he's wrong!'_ his eyes gleamed with anticipation of writing that letter.

Blaise paused for a moment, not trusting that glint in Draco’s eyes. When he got that expression, running for the hills was a good option, as was honourable suicide. For a moment, he felt a twinge of pity for the Git Who Continued to Exist against All Odds – then the feeling passed. Harry would learn who the dominant one was – for there was no better teacher than Draco Malfoy.

 

Harry sat kicking the legs of a chair in Dumbledore’s office. “Harry, I must ask you if there is anything you wish to tell me.”

“Not a bloody thing Sir.” Harry retorted. ‘Stay out of my business you meddling old bastard!’

“Harry, that debacle in the Great Hall was distressing to say the least.”

_‘Your worst enemy hadn’t just revealed that he is a mind rapist either!’_

_‘I resent that you near sighted sub!’_

“You know very well we are working on House Unification in these trying times.” Dumbledore continued.

_‘I know you are trying to control everyone.’_ Harry fought his lip curling in a sneer.

“It’s normal to have a school yard rival.”

_‘I want him dead, mounted and…’_

_‘You want to mount me Potter? Your dong isn’t long enough for me.’_ A pause. _‘I must bathe now to rid myself of that horrifying thought.’_

Harry slammed up his mental shields to keep the constant and invasive presence out. “Harry you have to try.” Dumbledore concluded. “For me.”

“For you?” Harry’s lips turned up in a parody of a smile. “For you.” He seemed to test the words, rolling them around in his mouth. “Do you play chess Professor?”

Dumbledore blinked. “Why yes, I do. I’m considered a Grand Master at it. Why?”

“Have you ever noticed how life is a lot like a game of chess, and the one controlling all the pieces is the King? And how pawns are regarded as expendable?”

“I’m afraid I don’t see…”

Harry stood up and planted his hands on Dumbledore’s desk. “Oh I think you do Professor - very well. So, let’s just drop the pretences here shall we?” he arched an eyebrow. “I’m nothing but a pawn in your silly game. You think I don’t know that if you could’ve gotten rid of Voldemort in the Fifth Year when he was in my body you wouldn’t have? You think I don’t know that you see me as the lead pawn and if I die you will say it was all prophecy?”

“Harry, you have to…”

“Follow you blindly with hero worship the way I had for five years?” Harry shook his head. “No Dumbledore. I had an entire summer to think on this. Two years ago I believed in your cause wholeheartedly.”

“And now you don’t?” Dumbledore asked quietly.

“Now I don’t care. Once you revealed the prophecy to me, you also revealed your hand – a foolish mistake really – a true chess player conceals all their strategy until the very end.”

“You are not a pawn Harry.”

“Yes I am.” His lip curled up into a familiar sneer. “Deal with Voldemort in your own damn way and leave me out of it.” He paused. “And Malfoy is so much more to me than my rival.” He chuckled.

“What else is he to you?” Dumbledore asked, tentative.

“He’s the object of my masturbatory dreams.” Harry replied flippantly as he headed for the gargoyle to take him out of the office.

 

Dumbledore steepled his fingers after Harry had left. Regrettable that the boy had discovered his hand and his plan. He had moved in haste, too quickly and Harry was far too observant. “Damn chess.” He muttered as he began to formulate a new stratagem.

 

Harry headed towards Gryffindor Tower only to be intercepted by Professor McGonagall. “Professor.” He sighed, irritated by all this drama.

“Potter,” she began. “After some serious deliberation as well as discussion with your Housemates, Professor Dumbledore and I have come to the decision that perhaps for the time being…” she hesitated. “This isn’t permanent mind you…”

“Yes?” Harry asked, exasperated by all the hemming and hawing.

“You are to be moved out of Gryffindor.”

 

_The plan Harry had to protect himself is the one I have around myself. Not a soul can break through my barriers. Please review and let me know what you think of this chapter! Is this any good at all? (Self confidence still needing MUCHO work) Next chapter - finally slash, snoggage along with various other goodies!_

_Anyone want chapter 6? Or should I quit while I'm ahead? Review!_


	6. Harry's Horror, Draco's Intentions

_Please visit my website at www.draconis-carpe-noctem.com. I am accepting HP submissions of the H/D ship (save H/G, H/Hr and R/Anyone - I don't like Ron, Hermione or Ginny in case you haven't guessed by now)._

_This is not a Pro-Gryffindor, pro-Dumbledore, pro-Trio fic. I have darkness, violence and BDSM elements in this fic. If you do not like such things – go away!_

_Flames will be used as objects of scorn, tittering and ridicule. I will hunt you down and blast your arse from here to eternity._

_Yes, I am JK Rowling and I am a dominatrix at heart. (Riiiiight.)_

 

****_**Deny me if you think you can_  
But I always get my man  
And before this night is through  
I will corrupt you 

**_-Karissa Noël - Corrupt**_ **

 

Harry stared in shock at Professor McGonagall. “You’re taking me out of Gryffindor? Why?”

McGonagall looked uncomfortable. “Some of your Housemates have expressed discomfort in having you in their dormitory and House.”

“What classmates?” Harry demanded.

“That’s not important. I told you the other day Potter just how foolish you were to remind the others that you’re a Parselmouth – and linked to the dark.” She said sternly. “You know full well that Gryffindors – out of all other Houses in Hogwarts HATE anything to do with the Dark, with Voldemort.”

“I saved their sodding lives!” Harry protested.

“That doesn’t matter.” McGonagall continued. “You reminded them of your very direct link to Voldemort; you let them remember that he can see through YOUR eyes. Simply put Potter – they are afraid of you.”

“They don’t want me.” Harry said dully.

Professor McGonagall actually looked sad. “No. They don’t.”

“Where am I to go then?”

“Not Ravenclaw surely – you have not the wit to survive there and certainly not Hufflepuff – you’d scare them to death.” She hesitated – humourous in Harry’s opinion since she had already torn his world apart, she hesitated now. He knew what was coming, knew the answer she had prepared. “I thought…”

“No.” Harry said flatly.

“It’s the best choice.” Professor McGonagall persisted. “Someone with your talents…you belong…”

“I refuse to live in Slytherin House.” Harry shook his head. “I’d rather live along in the dungeons than live with Slytherins, near…” he shuddered. “Malfoy!”

“I’m afraid the decision is final Potter.” McGonagall sighed.

‘Why the hell did you make it seem like I had a choice then you old sodding cow?’ Harry thought hatefully, eyeing his former Head of House with more venom than he had ever directed at another living soul.

“You are reassigned to the Slytherin dormitories for the duration of your Hogwarts education.”

 

Draco suppressed a yawn as the persistent tapping on his head made him very aware of Noctem, his owl. He blinked and glanced around, realizing he had dozed off in a chair in the Common Room – skiving off classes for the rest of the day. He snatched the letter from Noctem’s beak and slowly opened it, eyes shining as he remembered the rapid missive he had penned after Potter had attempted to bash his brains in.

_*Father,’_ it had begun.

_*Obviously in your deluded and advanced old state with ancient information on male Veela you have leapt to the fantastical assumption I had found my partner. I assure you – I have not. So what if he can block me out of his thoughts and enter mine with the same ease I can enter his? So what if I find that on some deep level (very deep Father) we have something in common? I **CANNOT** have found my partner for several reasons._

_The largest reason being that the arse is male as I mentioned previously – I **DO** prefer a bit of tail Father! I am bisexual, not wholly queer and refuse to spend the rest of MY life tied to a bloke! The other factor is that I hate his guts with every fibre of my being – almost as much as he hates me. I’d rather (and will) spend the rest of my life alone with my right hand if I must – but I refuse to take him as my own._

_-*Draco_

It was the only time in his life he had ever sounded off to his Father like that, had ever informed him that he would not be obedient to his wishes – and it felt good. A life alone, with one night stands sounded perfectly acceptable in Draco’s opinion. 

Now, obviously his Father was not pleased judging by the rapid response – he never gave an answer in the same day he received one! Draco had a sneaking suspicion it was not going to be something he wanted to hear.

_*Draconis_ (Draco winced – his full name. His Father must be livid.)

_*Have I not taught you anything over the course of your increasingly short life? Have you become so ignorant and disobedient in your time away from home that you think you can fight this – or me? I TOLD you that you were to identify your partner if possible – gender doesn’t matter, I thought I had made this perfectly clear – and I KNOW my son that you could care less about what gender shares your bed. Indeed I recollect hearing a report about you and several males and females in a most unorthodox position in the rafters of the Charms classroom? Something called 'Shag O Rama?'_

_‘How the HELL did he find out about that?’_ Draco thought angrily.

_*Judging from the sloppiness of your missive – I am disappointed Draconis - what have I told you about your penmanship? What I did discern about him being your worst enemy leads me to the conclusion that it is one Harry Potter. Not a good match I assure you, and our Lord WILL want you to betray and kill your mate – how will you get out of this one Draconis?_

_*I find myself in a quandary now. You can’t kill him as you well know, for you will be so much a part of each other’s mind that, like conjoined twins, separation would be fatal._

_*As for you declaring you will never take him – need I remind you my wayward son that once you identify and confirm your life partner, you have only 14 short weeks to make them your own – by force or not – or YOU die? I assure you, I do not want my only heir dying because he’s acting like a jackanapes - and making your mother give birth and raise another child is just so exhausting._

_*Accept the fact that Potter is your Partner and join with him. I don’t care how or when, just do it! You have 4 weeks to carry this out - my timeline and genetics be damned. Remember my son – you don’t have to like him any more than he likes you – but you do have to shag him on a regular basis for the rest of your life. You are well trained in the physical arts my son - we both know this, so there will pleasure abounding. Take him, I will not give you this order again._

_*Since you now know the identity of your partner, at Yule you shall speak your vows and join the Dark Lord, there is no reason not to. I expect you to follow our plans exactly Draconis – change nothing because of Potter, these are complex plans years in the making as you well know._

_*Remember Malfoy Pride_

_-Lucius._

Draco closed his eyes, rage making him vibrate in the seat. _‘Breathe.’_ He reminded himself. _‘Breathe.’_

He didn’t WANT to face the truth, didn’t want to accept his Father’s decree. He had to tell Potter – and this was one fight that the masses would NOT see. “Farq.” He said aloud, falling back into the chair.

 

Professor Snape stared at McGonagall and Dumbledore with the utmost distaste in his expression. “You’re removing him from the only place he’s truly called a home and placing him with people who want him dead?” he asked carefully, reaching for his coffee cup. This plan of theirs sounded like ‘Further Adventures In Idiocy’ or something like that. 

“It’s for the best Severus.” Dumbledore said in his quiet tone.

_‘And I just bet he’ll blab all the secrets of Slytherin House to you.’_ Snape thought angrily. _‘Unless he’s as enraged over this as I am, in which case he hates you and will turn against you. Fools! You are leading him closer to the edge.’_ “HOW is this for the best?” He demanded. “Why are you unloading your precious Golden Boy on ME?”

“He’s not so golden anymore.” McGonagall muttered. “It all comes down to fear. The Slytherins are the only people left in Hogwarts who aren’t afraid of him. His own Housemates wanted him out!”

“Slytherin doesn’t want him in!” Snape snarled. “This is disgusting! Unacceptable! I WON’T have that little prat in my House!” in his mind were visions of Potter and Draco fighting for one-upmanship and dominance over the other. Dominance was not all about mind games after all – there was a fair amount of it that was physical.

“Our decision is final.” Dumbledore said with finality. He paused and arched an eyebrow at Snape. “And I heard the most fascinating rumour going through Greenhouse Five that you’ve made Harry being a personal manservant to the Slytherins with Draco Malfoy as his Master? Surely he hasn’t committed that grave an offence – and if he did, wouldn’t it be brought to me, the Headmaster?”

“Just a rumour Sir.” Snape replied straight-faced. Dumbledore must never know the truth…

“Very well Severus, then I’ll leave you to inform your House. Harry Potter is now a Slytherin.”

_‘Just dandy.’_ Snape thought. _‘Anarchy will be released.’_

 

Silence fell in the Slytherin Common room. “You…you’re kidding…right?” Zabini stuttered, sounding remarkably like Professor Quirrell.

“I am very serious.” Snape said gravely. “Harry Potter will be your Housemate for the remainder of your Hogwarts time.”

“Will he still be our manservant?” Pansy piped up.

“You need to learn to keep your gob shut.” Snape said angrily. “I advise you to stop yapping that fact all around school Miss Parkinson. Professor Dumbledore doesn’t know about Potter being your manservant – and it stays that way.”

Pansy looked abashed. Draco looked gleeful – to have him here. In his domain. “Where will he sleep Sir?” he asked innocently.

Snape knew very well that nothing about a Malfoy was innocent and wasn’t fooled. “You think it’ll be with you?” he arched an eyebrow as snickers broke out among those gathered. “Sorry to disappoint you Draco but Potter will have his own room – to keep everyone from being disturbed.” _‘And keep him from being smothered in his sleep.’_ He thought grimly.

“He can stay in our dorm.” Draco persisted.

“No he can’t!” Goyle protested. “Where would WE sleep?”

“You can go away and let Potter sleep in our dorms.” Draco replied carelessly waving a hand.

“Why do you care all of a sudden?” Blaise asked shrewdly.

“I am his Master after all.” Draco lied.

“Are you questioning my authority Malfoy?” Snape asked in a dangerously low voice.

“No Sir.”

“Good.” He fell silent for a moment. “Anything else?”

Silence fell once more and Snape left in a flourish of robes. Draco could barely restrain his grin – Potter would be wide open and vulnerable – for him.

 

Harry stood in the Gryffindor common room for the final time, looking like a thundercloud. Oh Mc-I’m-a-Bitch hadn’t named names, but he knew who had broached the topic of him leaving Gryffindor. Ron clambered through the portrait hole looking content. ‘You are such a farquing vapid arse.’ Harry thought, attempting to control his rage. He felt a faint ‘click’ in his head and knew his unwanted visitor was back.

“Pleased over something Ron?” Harry hissed in a low voice.

Ron froze and turned to face his livid friend. “Hey mate.”

“Don’t call me that.” Harry snapped. “I asked you a question.”

“Pleased with myself over something? What are you talking about” Ron looked confused.

“You know goddamn well what. You went to Mc-I-genuflect-at-the-feet-of-Godric didn’t you?”

“Who?” Ron scratched his head.

“McGonagall!” Harry burst. “You went to McGonagall and got me thrown out of Gryffindor!”

“Go on with you mate.” Ron stepped away from Harry, who was practically seething. He swore he could see steam rising from his black head. “I didn’t…I would never…”

“Yes you did.” Harry cut him off.

“I don’t like what your insinuating Harry.”

“Insinuating hell! I’m out and out telling you. Why did you do it?”

“I didn’t!”

“Why do you lie to me Ron?” Harry sighed. “You’re only making me angry.”

“Whoever started this rumour is a liar!”

“McGonagall says it wasn’t you.”

“Well of course not. I’m glad…” Ron sputtered.

“You got me thrown out.” Harry repeated.

“Did not!”

“Did too.”

“Did not!”

“Did too!”

“Did not!”

“Did not.” Harry agreed. “You did not defend me.”

“Did too.” Ron said quickly.

“So you admit you did it?”

“Argh!” Ron screamed. “Yes Harry, I did it. I went to McGonagall and told her you should be taken out of Gryffindor. You just aren’t one of us anymore and no one really likes you anyway.”

_‘Red haired plagued spawn of Lucifer.’_

_‘I resent that Potter! My father would have drowned…that at birth!’_

_‘Go to hell Malfoy.’_

_‘You go first and tell me how the weather is.’_ A pause. _‘Feeling a little lonely out on that limb Potter?’_ Draco’s voice echoed wickedly in his head.

_‘Cripes,’_ Harry groaned. _‘Sod off.’_

_‘No can do. Like it or not boy-o, I’m inside your head.’_

“Are you happy now Ron?” Harry asked, ignoring Draco.

“With you gone…” Ron began. “I won’t be in your shadow anymore. I’ll be the Golden Boy of Gryffindor. Truthfully Harry – you threw me away a long time ago.”

_‘Getting rid of the trash Potter? There’s hope for you yet.'_

_‘Shut up you cheap smelling, lazy, monkey resembling, chimpanzee imitating piece of…’_

_‘We are waiting Potter. Your Master beckons you to your new dorm. Now.’_

_‘Go off yourself.’_

_‘Doing that now.’_ Harry could almost SEE the smirk. _‘Feels good.’_

_‘You are a sick and twisted creature.’_

_‘And you’re not?’_

_‘All I want is to be left alone.’_

_‘Lie to the rest of the world Potter – you can’t lie to me. I know what you want.’_

_‘And that would be what?’_

_‘Pain.’_

 

“Harry?” Ron blinked at him, snapping his fingers in front of his face. Harry’s Seeker reflexes kicked in as he snatched the offending hand away and twisted it. Years of Quidditch and outdoor chores had made Harry stronger than he looked. “Mate, you’re hurting me.”

“Never speak to me again Ronald – as of this moment we are not longer friends. Don’t call me your mate.” Harry whispered into a freckled ear. “If you think you know fear and darkness now – wait until I decide to take revenge on you for throwing me out of the only place I’ve ever called a home – even if I do find the lot of you self-righteous, close-minded hypocrites.”

Throwing Ron to the floor, Harry turned and stepped out from behind the painting. He turned to the Fat Lady and winked. “I know that when people you like tell you something that it’s easy to ignore Madam,” he began, wanting something else to hurt as much as he did. “But you’re fat.”

A gasp from an affronted and insulted woman in a painting followed him as he headed to the Slytherin dorm. Whispering something in Parseltongue to his Anaspoor, she headed towards the hiding place of her family, ready to carry out Harry’s orders.

 

Draco waited outside the Slytherin common room for Harry to appear. True to his command, the dark haired boy appeared a moment later looking decidedly put out and pissed off. “What the hell do you want this time Malfoy?” 

Draco slipped into Harry’s head, amused. He needed to learn to keep his shields up all the time. By no means had he accepted the fact that Harry would be his life partner, but he was no longer in denial that he **WAS** his partner. He felt Harry’s need to hurt and be hurt, wanting someone else to suffer as he did right this second. 

Draco’s lips drew back in a smile as he gestured for Potter to follow him and almost glided down the hall to a dead end. Speaking the password, a part of the stone wall parted for him and he invited Potter inside.

Harry froze when he entered, expecting to see objects of sexual deviance and pleasure, not the objects he saw. “You didn’t obey me immediately Potter.” Draco said in a quiet voice.

“I am a manservant, not a slave.” Harry retorted. 

“It is the same thing. A servant obeys immediately. You dawdled on your way down here, and did something with an Anaspoor…?” he arched an eyebrow. “How intriguing. We’ll delve deeper into that later. Come here, now.”

“Don’t you want me to serve you and study so I can uphold the honour and dignity of Dark Wizards everywhere?” Harry mocked.

“Later.” Draco’s eyes practically glowed. “Much later I assure you. You live in the snake’s den Potter – I can do whatever I want to you, at any time.”

“You think so?”

“Yes.” Draco smirked just as he drew back a fist and punched Harry firmly in the teeth.

Harry fell to the floor, blood oozing from his face as he grabbed Draco’s legs and pulled him down. “What the hell did you do that for?” he demanded.

Draco pulled his head close to his own, so that his lips nearly touched the bloody ones of Harry. “You want to hurt Harry – I am giving you the pain you so desperately want. I told you I’d have you under me – and I do.”

“Never.” Harry snarled, his hands wrapping around Draco’s throat and rolling them over. “Now I’m topping you.”

“Not for long.” Draco chuckled as he kneed Harry in the groin. “I am a Master of making people hurt. For all the years of torment and pain you have given me, I will hurt you. For all the insults you spewed at me – I will hurt you. For the fact that I have to be stuck with you for the rest of my life – I will destroy you.”

“What in the name of Marco- BLESSED- Polo are you talking about, stuck to me for the rest of your life?” Harry spat as he struggled to his feet.

Draco whisked him across the room and slammed him into a wall, manacling one of his hands so Harry couldn’t go anywhere. “I have something to tell you Potter, something I wish I didn’t. I wish it was **ANYONE** other than you – but evidently I’m paying for sins that I have committed in my life.”

“That doesn’t surprise me.” Harry grunted as he struggled to free his hand, to no avail.

“See, my family – to remain magically pure has bred with magical creatures. Veela, daimons, some faeries, vampires....you get the idea. In any case, the Veela blood is particularly pure in my case – making me ¾ Veela and cursed to find my mate. Unlike the female Veela, I don’t ‘follow my nose’ through life, sniffing like a bitch in heat – which is essentially all a female Veela is. I go through thoughts, looking for that kindred sprit, the one whose thought patterns match my own. As my father pointed out – the more of an opposite you are to someone, the more likely it is that that person is your mate. 

“You are mine.” Draco finished. 

Harry had frozen the second Malfoy had said Veela, a foreboding feeling creeping over him. By the time Malfoy had started speaking about mates, somehow he KNEW it was him. “Never.” Harry spat.

“You cannot fight this – believe me, I have for days.” 

“I will never be your mate.”

“You have no choice – nor do I. I have to shag you – or I die.”

“Even better.” 

“Tell that to my father.” Draco walked towards Harry, a predator approaching his prey. “We don’t have to like each other, hell; you don’t even have to be willing. I just have to screw your goddamn brains out on a regular basis.”

“I’ll fight you.” Harry warned. He paused. “That’s why you wanted me as your manservant!” 

“Wrong. I wanted to torture you – still do actually. I hate you Potter, oh how I loathe and detest you – but fate has other plans.” Draco admitted. “And fight me all you want, I hate it gentle.”

“I will not be a part of this!” Harry struggled even more as Draco stopped, his breath ghosting his face. 

“Like me Potter – you have absolutely no choice.” He smirked as he bit Harry’s ear, drawing blood. “I’ll leave you here to think it over. No one knows about this room, and no one save me can enter. When I return – your first lesson in being a Dark Wizard will begin – not the spiel I told you about the studying. Being a Dark Wizard is about pain – and I am a Master at giving that out.”

“You’re going to rape me.” Harry said through gritted teeth.

“Eventually.” Draco admitted. “Yes.”

Harry stared at him, hatred in his eyes. “I have no choice you say?”

“No.” 

“Then I’ll kill myself.”

 

 

Snape sighed as he entered the Slytherin common room and saw Blaise shake his head. Draco had gotten to Potter first and most likely taken him to his not-so-secret little room of pain. It wasn’t supposed to happen this quickly, Potter wasn’t supposed to know so soon – Draco wasn’t supposed to accept it and tell him this fast. Obviously the boy was acting on direct orders. “Did Noctem arrive with a letter for Malfoy today?” Snape asked Blaise.

“I think I saw a letter on his bed when I went up to change. Draco was raving about something his father had told him this morning and was penning a letter back before skiving off the day.”

Shite. 

Now things moved too quickly, what was meant to happen had accelerated and everything had changed.

Draco’s acceptance meant his Death Eater Initiation was close.

His father probably forced him to see the truth and informed him that the Yule holidays would bring the deliverance of the Dark Mark.

Draco was going to rape Harry to complete his Father’s orders.

Draco would destroy Harry when he did that.

Harry would retaliate with his magic, killing Draco.

Snape had to find Harry…now.

 

Originally I WAS going to have Draco wait a bit before telling Harry the truth, but I got a splendid idea if he told him now – he could screw with him all the more and their hatred would peak. Since I love Bastard!Draco and Dark!Harry – I like this plotline even if no one else does. And no, Harry won't be raped, I have other plans for him.

The great get it on between our guys is coming (no worries, it WILL live up to the NC-17 rating, I need to write some serious smut...soon!) - next chapter, titillation, innuendo, blowjobs, rimjobs, teabagging, possible 69 and possible shagging! Tune in to see!


	7. Harry's Humilation, Draco's Lesson

Well here we have a very long thought out new chapter! I do hope you enjoy it! I give thanks to Faerie of Mischief who let me bounce some ideas off her for this chapter. 

I am still looking for fics with dom!Draco. Can someone please tell me of any?

Please check out my website: www.draconis-carpe-noctem.com. 

This is NOT a pro-Gryffindor, pro-Dumbledore, pro-Trio fic. This fic has dark themes, Bastard!Draco, Dark!Harry and BDSM. If you do not like it, turn back now. Flames will thrown back into the face of the person who dared to use them against me. Remember I could be YOUR neighbour. Take that into consideration. 

Yes, I am JK Rowling, I have a collection of sex toys that would frighten any porno star and I stand by my choice.

 

****_My objective: Distort your view; wreck the very core of you_  
Tantalize, compromise your position, dismantle your design  
Contaminate and deface your convictions  
Recreate your state of mind**  
\--Karissa Noël - Corrupt 

 

Snape waited impatiently for Draco to saunter into the Slytherin Common Room, for all the world looking like the cat that had gotten the canary. “Where is he Malfoy?” he said without preamble, conscious of those students that were intently listening.

“Where is who?” Draco asked innocently.

“I know you have him.” Snape said, bordering on anger.

Draco looked pensive for a moment. “Oh! Him!” he snapped his fingers. “Of course.” He smirked. “You know where he is.” A pause. “And there he’ll stay until I take care of some important matters.”

“Draco, you don’t seem to realize just what you’re doing.” Snape sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Yes I do. I commanded him to come to me and he did. You, out of your own lips said he would serve me to make amends for the wrongs he had committed against me.” Draco commented idly.

“I did, but I said you couldn’t touch him physically.” Snape reminded him.

“That was before the dynamic changed.” Draco looked him directly in the eyes. “And you damn well know it. You think you can stop me?”

Snape fell silent, wanting to respect Draco and his family’s wish to keep the bloodline private and among those who needed to know. “Draco, he’ll use his magic and kill both himself **AND** you before he’ll let you touch him. He will never submit to you.” He said with indifference in his voice, trying to mask his concern. “You have no idea who you have chained and force to serve you.”

“He won’t kill me.” Draco said, confident.

“What makes you say that?”

“I can give him the one thing that’s been lacking in his otherwise pathetic life.”

“Which is?”

Draco didn’t reply, just shook his head, amusement written on his features. “He’ll let me do as I want – because he wants me.”

“Not full of yourself are you?” Snape muttered.

Draco shrugged. “Everybody does of course – it’s only natural and to be expected. I’d be disappointed if he DIDN’T want me.”

Snape wished he’d brought some coffee with him. “Merlin give me strength.” He murmured. Dealing with a Malfoy was always an exasperating process, and this Malfoy had learned from his parents well and was as stubborn as an ornery mule – but better looking.

“Potter is now in a private and concealed location, known only to me of course.” Draco continued.

“You mean the not so secret Room of Pain that you created?” Blaise piped up.

Draco shot him a death glare. “Yes if you must know.” He snapped. “IF he passes the first phase of my tasks, he’ll return here tonight to be Pansy’s pawn.”

Snape stayed silent. It might be considered wrong to toy with a person so, to control them in this way. He could argue that it was necessary to give Potter an outlet before he either destroyed himself or everybody else. Perhaps playing in the darkness might sway him from it, because at this moment Harry Potter was walking the same path another dark wizard had many years ago. Harry Potter was turning into Snape himself, and to prevent that Snape would take any measures. Voldemort WOULD come for Harry eventually – for the darkness always claimed that which was its own.

Perhaps Snape thought too much about the Boy Who He Owed – and he hated him all the more for it.

 

Ron waltzed in Professor McGonagall’s office, head held high. “Professor?”

She glanced at him over the top of her half-moon glasses. “Mr. Weasley.”

“Professor,” he began without preamble. “Now that the Un-Gryffindor is gone, we have several problems with our Quidditch team.”

“I am aware of that.” She said in a measured tone.

“But there needn’t be any problem.” Ron persisted. “I’d make a great captain and Seeker.”

Professor McGonagall stared stonily at him. “Really?” she asked in a clipped voice.

“My ability was overshadowed by Potter, his showing off and his scar – but I’m really quite the Quidditch player.” He continued, recognizing the look on her face as she remembered his performance in the Fifth year.

“Why should I choose you as Captain over everyone else?”

“I saw that I would be Captain in my first year.” Ron confessed. “And I AM Charlie, Fred and George Weasley’s little brother.”

“So you’re counting on who your brothers are to get yourself a position you’re not qualified for?”

“But I AM qualified!” Ron burst. “I just haven’t had the chance to show it!”

“Mr. Weasley, I’m still extremely upset and disappointed on what you did to Mr. Potter – your so-called best friend.” McGonagall said grimly. “Gryffindors DO NOT get their Housemates thrown out no matter how oddly they’re acting!”

“Professor…” Ron tried to speak.

“I don’t want to hear it Mr. Weasley.” Professor McGonagall said angrily. “You violated one of the sacred trusts that makes a person a true Gryffindor.”

“I did nothing wrong!” Ron protested. “He was going to lead us into darkness! He threw Hermione and me away like so much excess garbage! He was not a true Gryffindor and deserved everything he got!” his voice got shrill. “I was always in his shadow!” 

“And therein lies the true reason you did it.” McGonagall said quietly. “Jealousy.” She paused. “You know Mr. Weasley, another Gryffindor once said that very same thing.”

“What thing?”

“’I did nothing wrong.’” She quoted, standing and towering over the redhead. “He brought everlasting shame to our House, a stain that will never be gone and you have successfully added to the tarnish.” She turned her back to him as she wrote on the board.

“Who was it Professor?” Ron asked in a hushed voice, almost not wanting to know, but like a sore he had to prod it.

“Peter Pettigrew.” With these words she faced him and pointed at the door. “Now get out of my office.”

As Ron headed for the door, she let out the breath she had been holding. It would be a long road, but she’d vindicate Harry Potter.

 

Harry had long ago stopped struggling to free his hand from the manacles that held him and was instead looking for something he could use to pick the lock. Damn Malfoy had made sure in his ‘Room of Pain’ that no one instrument was close to the other, giving the captive the hope that if they stretched a bit further they might be free and then denying them that hope. Bastard.

No matter what he was not going to let Draco touch him. Never. That spiel about being his life-partner was codswallop and Draco was no more a Veela than Harry was a fairy.

Wait…bad analogy there.

If he could communicate with his hidden Anaspoors then perhaps they might be able to free him. Maybe their venom could corrode the metal…

 

But they were still very young, venom not fully potent.

Shite. 

_‘There has to be some way out of these!’_ Harry thought, part angry, part distressed and part amused. He didn’t dare tug on them anymore, his skin was rubbed red and raw, the slightest trickle of blood seeping down his arm and having his right hand incapacitated would do him no good whatsoever. 

Wanking was just no good left-handed. He couldn’t get a firm enough grip.

_‘Damn you Malfoy!’_ he roared in his head.

_‘Did you call?’_ Draco’s drawl entered into his mind followed by a brief pause. _‘You only use one hand to wank? I need two or three…sometimes not even my own hands. Though judging from the image in your mind, you are rather overblown…I do hope I’ll be able to sate myself on you naturally and not need the Engorgio Spell.’_

_‘Get me the HELL out of here! Now!’_

_‘Why Harry if I’d known you were gagging for it that much, I’d oblige you since we are chained together for life.’_

_‘You will never touch me!’_

The feeling of laughter. _‘Of course I will.’_

_‘This is your final warning, let me go.’_

_‘No can do pet. What are you going to do…feebly swat at me with one hand like a cat in a corner?’_ Draco chuckled. _‘And stop trying to pick the locks…they’re magical.’_

Harry fell silent. Crap.

_‘Are you looking forward to seeing me Potter?’_ Draco purred in his head. _‘The things I’m going to do to you – and have every right to do as you are my partner?’_

_‘I thought Veela were all gentle and lovey-dovey to their partners.’_ Harry thought bitterly.

_‘Females are.’_ Draco said, serious for a moment. _‘Males are not. Genetics you know, males are more dominant. Females are loving, gentle and sweet, terribly possessive and jealous. Males are violent and possessive – no one touches our property, it’s the principle of the thing – not the emotion like women. We zealously guard what is ours whether the property in question wants it or not – and like it or hate it – you are my property, just like my horse, my owl or my wand, only I will treat you better – and trust you less.’_

_‘No gentleness among men eh?’_

_‘I told you that you don’t even have to be willing. Fight me Potter – please. I like it rough.’_

Hatred unlike anything he’d ever felt welled in Harry. Resentfulness that it was his lot in life to get the bad rap of anything, humiliation that it was him Malfoy had decided to take for a mate…

_‘I decided nothing Potter.’_ Draco’s voice spat in his head. _‘I had no choice in who my partner is – mores the pity.’_

The venom, the hatred that echoed in those words made Harry’s head jerk. Draco would never disguise the fact that he despised Harry with every part of his being, and despite the fact that he had been damned to him forever – he would do his duty. 

As Harry always had to.

Harry felt awe coursing through his frame. Awe because for the first time since Justin – he felt.

And that made him even angrier.

How DARE Malfoy do this to him? Where the hell did he think he got the right to do this? Harry was NOT his property! _‘He’s lying!’_ Harry thought, desperation and despair intermingling. He didn’t want to feel ever again. He was cursed and didn’t want to be healed. _‘It can’t be true. If I’m cold and aloof like the moon then I’ll never be hurt again! ’_

Never be hurt again…

 

Unaware of the distress Harry was in, and caring just as little, Hermione listened to Ron vent about McGonagall and Harry. She still had her own two cents to get in with Harry – no one made her fail and get away with it. It was her ultimate goal, her one burning desire to show that someone who was Muggle born was better and smarter than all these conceited purebloods. She had thought she had Malfoy when she called him a Veela, convinced that was what she had overheard that morning when she had gone to beg Snape to give her a passing grade.

Could the genius Mudblood of Hogwarts be mistaken?

Nah.

She knew what she heard, but with Snape publicly denouncing her and not having any proof, she had no way of showing what she knew deep in her devious little mind to be the truth. He was a Veela and therefore even less trustworthy than your normal Slytherin. 

The problem lay in the Malfoy family itself. They had never confirmed or denied anything, leaving the world to ponder what the truth was about them. She could make accusations against Draco all she wanted but that would invariably bring the wrath of Lucius.

Hermione couldn’t take him on – yet.

Harry had made her fail and that was something she could not forgive no matter what problems he was going through.

Her eyes lit up as she thought of a plan (she wasn’t called the brains of all plans for nothing). Harry would see that she was not to be crossed. Malfoy would be revealed as what he truly was and the world would see that Hermione Granger, Muggle born daughter was the greatest witch the world had ever seen.

 

Draco murmured the password and walked into his not so secret Room of Pain where he saw Potter slumped against the wall, half asleep and looking like hell had trampled him. “Wakey wakey.” He drawled.

Potter’s head snapped up as his eyes narrowed and he held up his hand in a defensive manner. “Are you going to let me go yet?”

Draco shook his head, his un-gelled hair falling freely around his face. “Oh no Potter, not yet. I’m here to condition you and to punish you and when I get around to it, shag you.”

“I told you I’ll kill myself before that happens.” Harry said evenly, watching Draco unclasp his robes and remove his shirt.

“No, you won’t.” Draco smirked. “One, you have no wand. Two, you want me Potter, I can see it in your eyes.”

“Want my glasses?”

Draco didn’t move, just stood there, arms crossed over his well-defined chest and stared at Harry, his too-large clothes hiding his body well. “You do know that your fashion sense sucks right?”

“Well you’d know all about sucking…” Harry quipped.

Draco arched an eyebrow. “Finch-Fletchly was good for something other than just ramming your arse then, wasn’t he?”

Harry’s face darkened at the mention of Justin’s name. He turned his head into the crook of his arm that was manacled. He hated the fact that he had let Draco score one off him, and assured himself that it wouldn’t happen again.

“Now Potter, one of the most important lessons in being a Dark Wizard as I told you earlier is pain,” he reached out to touch Harry’s face, making him look him in the eyes. “The other is humiliation and vulnerability.” 

Harry said nothing, practically knowing what came next. Draco took the tip of his wand and pressed it to Harry’s chest as he whispered a charm that burnt right through his shirt, leaving it hanging loosely on his arms. He slid the threadbare piece of clothing off one arm and yanked sharply on it to rip it off of the other one. He shook his head at Harry’s undershirt that he used his wand on to burn it off. Standing back he took a look at his life-partner.

_‘Nice.’_ Draco thought appraisingly. He was thin, obviously so since his ribs were visible, but his muscles were well defined – years of Quidditch and whatever those Muggles had forced him to endure. His eyes narrowed slightly as he leaned down towards Harry’s navel, his breath tantalizing the fine hairs there and making Harry twitch. “How did you get this scar?” he demanded.

“None of your damned business Malfoy.” 

“Ah but you are my business now Potter, haven’t I already told you that?”

“I’m choosing to ignore that.”

“Stupid, very stupid.” Draco sighed. “But I never said you were smart.”

“You want to play the Reveal Game Malfoy, tell me how you got that scar across your chest.” Harry retorted.

Draco’s lips curled up into a smile that made Harry shiver. Placing his index finger in his mouth, he wet it and traced it along the length of the scar. “This one?”

Inexplicably Harry found his mouth rather dry. He nodded wordlessly.

Draco’s smile grew wider as he lowered his voice to something guaranteed to arouse. “Why Harry…YOU gave me this.”

Harry blinked.

“Last year in fact, during the Slytherin – Gryffindor game in that rain storm? Remember how you rammed into me full speed during the lightning flashes and we tumbled together towards the earth struggling for snitch? It WAS hard to see, wasn’t it, what with darkness coming on. I fell completely off my broom and landed on you…ah I see you do remember.” He ran his fingers lightly over his chest, making himself shudder and his nipples harden to tiny pebbles. "It was erotic, wasn't it?"

“Remember as we were entangled in the mud, rain obscuring everything except our two toned bodies crushed against each other, your cursed glass frames gouged my flawless pectorals and gave me this scar.” 

“I think you put it there yourself.” Harry said in a faintly defiant voice. One should not be staring at their worst enemy with lustful desire. It was wrong! 

“That’s right Potter, because I’m so into self mutilation.” Draco cleared his throat. “Now, tell me how you got your scar…the one on your lower stomach.”

“No.” Harry remained stubborn. 

Draco clucked his tongue. “Harry, HARRY. Obedience towards your Master is the next lesson you will learn.”

“I thought you were still working on the humiliation and vulnerability.” Harry snapped. “I have had enough of your game Malfoy, let me go.”

Draco’s eyes glowed with an unnatural light that made Harry want to back away. “The game Harry, is just beginning.” He said in a husky voice that, Merlin help him, Harry responded to.

Harry moved his body away from Draco, unnerved by the blond Adonis walking towards him, his chest slightly damp from where he had teased Harry with his damp fingers and his scar marring his otherwise unblemished flesh. “Are you going to use your wand on me again?” 

Malfoy threw Harry a naughty wink. “Not the wand you’re thinking of Potter.” He touched the front of his tight trousers. “I will use the wand I was born with.”

Harry’s jaw dropped as he swallowed a few times before smirking at Malfoy. “Let me go and we’ll make this even.”

“I’m afraid I don’t trust you to escape.” Draco said regretfully. 

“Oh trust me,” Harry said grimly, a sneer curling his features. “I won’t attempt to escape. I just want a chance to wrap my hands around your…”

“I want that too.” Draco breathed, not letting Harry finish. "Your hands around my long and firm langer..." Harry was new to this game but Draco was not.

Strolling over to Harry, Draco reached for the wall above his head, letting his torso brush Harry’s face and hearing Harry inhale sharply. Taking a knife from the wall, he knelt in front of Harry. “You know what comes next in humiliation?”

“Don’t.” Harry mouthed, his eyes mirroring very real distress.

Draco ignored him and proceeded to peel Harry’s trousers and trunks off him like an orange, until Harry was before him as naked as the day he was born. 

Letting out a soundless whistle as he inspected the various bits of Harry, he nodded approval. He could get pleasure from that. He leaned forward, his nose just brushing Harry’s genitals and making him yelp and stiffen as he inspected the flesh. “Why do you have all these scars here Potter?”

Harry remained stubbornly silent. “Won’t talk eh?” Draco chuckled, enjoying this. “I’ll make you talk.”

“Farq you Malfoy!” Harry spat, trying to knee him in the face.

“You’re enjoying this.” Draco murmured, licking just the tip of Harry’s erection.

“This is sick.” Harry snarled, lifting one leg only to have Draco slam it against the concrete wall.

“This is perverted.” Harry insisted as he twisted his hips away from Draco’s probing, only to have Draco slam his hips into the wall hard enough to leave bruises.

“This is disgusting.” He grunted as he fought to move, but Malfoy pinned him firmly and blew on his sac.

Certain that the bonds would hold Harry’s lower half pinned to the wall, Draco reached for his wand and freed Harry’s wrist. “This will be more fun if you try to fight me.”

“You unmitigated bastard!” Harry roared as both his hands reached for Draco’s throat. 

Uttering the charm to free Harry, Draco let Harry pounce on him and punch him firmly before kneeing him in his stiff erection and beating his head against the floor. Harry’s nails scraped bloody lines down Draco’s back causing him to hiss and arch towards Harry who proceeded to bite him hard and scramble out from underneath him. 

Draco stood to face off with a naked and furious Harry Potter. “I see our sex life will never be dull Potter.” He commented idly.

“Screw you!”

“No, but I will screw you.” Draco replied, one hand brushing his hair out of his face.

Harry lunged towards the door as Draco darted towards him and brought him crashing to the ground. “Get the FARQ off me!” he arched his back, trying to get some leverage to get free.

It was the wrong thing to do. As Harry arched towards Draco, Draco lowered his lips around Harry’s cock and began to suck as his fingers tugged and pulled the hair surrounding the area. Harry's hands clenched Draco's hair as he pulled, trying to get the persistent mouth off his cock.

“Stop it!” Harry writhed under the touch. “Rape!” He swatted the top of Draco's head, pulling harder on his hair.

Draco stopped his sucking motion as he raised his head. “You won’t be screaming that in a few minutes.”

“No!” Harry protested trying to shove him off, only to have Draco grab both his hands in his own and play a strange arm wrestling game while he licked and sucked Harry. “Malfoy this is disgusting!”

Draco’s eyes glowed dangerous silver. “Potter, I do what I have to do. This COULD be pleasurable for both of us if you would just stop fighting me.”

“I will never submit to you!” Harry said hoarsely.

“I am acting under orders.” Draco continued.

“You’re under orders to molest me?”

Draco nodded an affirmative. “Now get your dick back here this instant.”

Harry was halfway up when Draco threw both arms around his legs and brought him crashing to the floor. Grabbing his shirt he tore off the arms and tied Harry’s arms together behind his back and his heels and knees were firmly bound. “Help!” Harry hollered.

“Haven’t you realized yet Potter that no one will help you? No one cares.” Draco hissed, fury coursing through him. “Now I DO have to punish you.”

“Having your slimy mouth on me was more than enough.” Harry snapped.

Draco stood and languorously strode to a cabinet in the corner and pulled out a wicked whip. “You will learn Potter what domination is about.”

“Domination is mind games.”

“Domination is so much more than just mind games.” Draco said as he drew back his arm and flicked it forward, the whip making a leather cracking sound as it landed on Harry’s chest causing him to let out a yell. 

And make his erection firmer.

“It is about control.” Draco continued as he brought his arm forward again. “It is about overcoming the other person.” Another crack. “It is about power.” A final crack. “Power over another person, power that they submit to.”

“I’m not submitting to you.” Harry ground out through clenched teeth.

“Aren’t you?” Draco arched an eyebrow as he drew his finger over the shallow gashes on Harry’s chest. “I am giving the one thing you want more than anything else.”

“Which is?”

“Pain.” 

 

Snape searched the corridors in the area he thought Draco’s Room was in, but to no avail.

Damn Veela. Damn them several hundred times over. Damn them all to hell without cooling charms! 

Heading for his office, he grabbed some powder from the fire and threw it in. “Lucius.” He snapped.

Lucius Malfoy’s head appeared in the fire. “You snarled Severus?”

“Your son has taken one of his dorm mates.”

Lucius frowned. “That’s odd. I told him to take Harry Potter, not one of his Housemates.” He smiled indulgently. “He’s in denial about the whole partner bit. I do hope you’re not too upset?”

Severus bit back the four letter serenade he wanted to say to Malfoy. “If you mean am I upset that I now have an almost pure blooded Veela running around the school inducing already hormone driven teenagers into overdrive that cause them to act even dumber than usual and disrupt my fairly quiet life with their mere EXISTENCE…” he drew in a breath. “THEN FUCK YES!” 

Lucius let out a chuckle. “I should have warned you.”

“You think?” Snape snarled sarcastically, on the verge of losing his temper. “It would have been a help Lucius. Honestly! MUST you be so secretive? After twenty years you could have told me!”

Lucius’ face hardened. “I couldn’t tell you and you damn well know it. I shouldn’t even be talking to you now. Voldemort has plans for Draco and for Potter and I am aiding him – that is why Draco is under orders to take Potter as soon as possible and at all costs.”

“Potter will kill himself and quite possibly your son before he allows that to happen.”

Lucius shook his head. “It won’t Severus.”

“Draco said the same thing.”

“Draco has already entered the mind of Potter. It is a matter of touching the brain trigger that will not allow Potter to cause any harm to my son at all.” He explained. “And even if he didn’t, Draco can offer Potter something that no one else in the school can.”

“Pain?” Snape said sarcastically.

“Completion.”

 

Tears of fury and shame welled up in Harry’s eyes as Draco licked and tortured his arse, rimming him, making him hard and yearn to have SOMETHING inside him. Letting out a moan, he felt Draco smile as he moved his lips to his balls and bobbed them inside his mouth. “There is much to you Potter.” He said, his voice raspy from having Harry’s cock inside it. “I like a big one.”

“Just do it and be done with it.” Harry snapped. “You’re going to anyway.”

Draco smirked as he deep throated Harry again making him push himself deeper into that warm and damp cavern. One of Draco’s fingers circled his damp opening as the other hand tugged on his sac, making him practically cross eyed and for a brief moment uncaring what Draco did to him as long as he did it again. He was on the verge, on the brink…Draco’s finger abruptly shoved past his ring of muscle as he lightly bit Harry simultaneously. Harry let out a very loud moan as he gritted his teeth together to keep from climaxing.

“Keep fighting me Harry.” 

Draco began to thrust in and out of Harry’s hole, his lips and tongue moving ever faster and seeming to be everywhere at once, on his balls, on his cock, in his pubic hair. His fingers stroked, pinched, caressed as he slid another one in his arse and thrust ever harder, actually letting out a grunt as Harry tensed his muscles, bearing down to force him out. 

Draco smiled as he felt the flesh in Harry’s arse tear from the force of his thrusts. “Blood makes good lubricant.” He murmured as he drew his mouth away from the erection and licked a bit of the blood that leaked from his arse. "Tasty."

Harry’s eyes were closed and he was almost sobbing as Draco decided to end the lesson and brought Harry back into his mouth and made a vibrating noise just as he added a third and fourth finger and thrust forward, touching the tiny gland inside him.

He couldn’t hold back a shout as he came, flooding Draco’s mouth as his arse clamped down firmly on those fingers inside him.

Draco withdrew his mouth and swallowed, wiping his fingers on Harry's leg. “See Potter? Submitting to me isn’t that bad.”

Harry turned his face away, flaming in humiliation and hatred. 

“You have learned your second lesson well.” Draco sighed as he patted the considerable bulge in the front of his trousers as he unbuttoned them. “Now to grind it home.”

“I’ll bite that thing if you bring it near my mouth.” Harry warned.

“That is not part of my plan.” Draco informed him.

“I won’t let it inside me either.”

“It’ll hurt you more than me. I enjoy your pain and suffering. I am not a female Potter, I am not soft and adoring towards you. I can hardly stand to look at you.” 

“Then what are you going to do?”

Draco gripped himself firmly and let out a long moan as he began to stroke. It only took a moment for him to release over Harry, leaving him lying there in his own blood and sweat, covered in Draco’s seed. “You’re not important enough for me to take today.”

Harry’s face burned as his eyes glowed with hatred. “I’ll kill you.”

“For the moment, you are to dress and go to the Slytherin Common Room. Pansy is waiting for you there.” Draco ignored him, letting him know that he was insignificant. He was property and he was finished with him...for now.

“You destroyed my clothes.” Harry said in a tight voice.

Draco spoke a few words and new clothes for Harry appeared. “These will suffice for now.”

“Get these marks off me.” Harry demanded, gesturing with his chin to his whip marked chest.

Draco unbound Harry as he shook his head. “No. That is part of your lesson.”

Harry wearily pulled on the clothes Draco had created for him. “I hate you.”

“You’re welcome.” 

 

Face still flaming in humiliation, Harry bypassed the Slytherin Common Room and headed up towards the Great Hall. He knew he had to do something drastic to prove to Malfoy that he wasn’t his Master and that he had no control or power over him. Ignoring the total silence that fell when he entered, he headed towards the Hufflepuff table. “Justin,” he began.

“Harry.” Justin arched an eyebrow.

“Can I talk to you for a moment?”

“Certainly.”

“In private?”

 

 

Hermione watched with glee as Harry led Justin out of the Great Hall. Nothing could incite Malfoy to greater rage than knowing what Harry was doing and with whom. Deny it as he would, she was certain that Malfoy was a Veela and that he fancied Harry in some sick way.

Gryffindors could be just as devious as Slytherins…when they were unfairly failed.

 

Pansy waited for Draco to come into the dorm. “Where is he?” he asked in a tense voice.

“He never showed up.” She replied. “What the hell did you do to him?”

“Not enough apparently.” 

 

“What do you want Harry?” Justin sighed. “I didn’t appreciate you telling everyone about us.”

“I didn’t.” Harry snapped. “I have no idea how they found out.”

“So why did you drag me out here. What do you want?”

“Shag me Justin.” Harry said in a cracking voice.

“Excuse me?” Justin arched an eyebrow. 

“Make me feel.” ‘Make Malfoy hurt – he wants me, he will never have me.’ Harry thought hatefully, wanting vengeance on his worst enemy for what he had done to him that day.

 

And that ends that. I do hope you enjoyed it, the next chapter – full sex (but with who?)

Anyone want chapter 8?


	8. Harry's Defiance, Draco's Wrath

_I would first like to thank my beta Keshu for her work on this chapter and feedback! I know that there are people out there who think that this has too much sex in it, and I got a particularly intriguing email telling me that they hated what I had done with this storyline. It IS true I started this fic one way and it changed - but it was meant to. I'm sick to death of fluffy and lovey Draco and Harry, all their years of animosity and hatred vanishing in the blink of an eye. True this was meant to be a humour fic, but I have changed that to dark humour - and I find it more realisitic. I had this idea for a long time and I have given warnings throughout each chapter of what was to come. This is the way my plot is meant to go and once again I reiterate that if you don't like it, don't read it._

_This chapter features violence, BDSM and a bit of non-con. YOU ARE WARNED! This is not a Pro-Gryffindor, Pro-Dumbledore, Pro-Trio fic. I feature DarkAngsty!Harry, EvilBastard!Draco, Whiny!Hermione and Deluded!Ron. This is the unedited version of this fic._

_I am JK Rowling and I DO own Draco and Harry and I have the money to prove it. Please check out my website at www.draconis-carpe-noctem.com, a highly selective HP slash archive._

_Flames will be shot into your cold and dead hearts for mine and my friends amusement - stop sending the GD things, they only serve to piss me off! Enjoy!_

_Remember to review so I know if anyone still likes this fic!_

 

****_I'm dangerous like a broken glass_  
I'm a flesh fanatic psychopath  
I can cause you pain and make it last  
Dangerous tonight  
\- Alice Cooper, Dangerous Tonight. 

 

Draco steepled his fingers as he sat back in leather chair, pondering while the rest of the Common Room tiptoed around him. They knew better than to disturb him when he had that livid expression on his face. Rage and fury coursed off him in waves as he pursed his lips in a tight line and stared into the dancing flames of the Slytherin fire. So, Potter had disobeyed him eh? Obviously Draco hadn't impressed the fact that he was property strongly enough to the boy and now he'd have to stop being nice. 

Smirking with vengeful glee - he'd enjoy this very much, he let his mind slide into Potter's only to find the barriers firmly in place and resistant to his probing. Sighing in irritation, he closed his eyes and let himself see through the eyes of his 'mate', to see what he saw and feel what he felt. He had hoped to avoid this at all costs, not wanting to be any closer to Potter than he absolutely had to, but the pissant was proving to be quite slippery, eluding his grasp and his persuasiveness. It was this fact more than any other that convinced Draco beyond a shadow of a doubt that Potter was his partner...he could resist Draco's pull.

Letting himself drift into Potter's body, he opened himself up to whatever he could feel or sense and figure out just where the hell his little slave had gone to and just how severe to make his punishment when he got back.

 

 

"Shag you?" Justin's voice rang out with disbelief. "Haven't you and I walked this path already?"

Harry sighed impatiently. "Justin I'm not asking to start our relationship up again. I need to be screwed, quite literally, right now."

"Why ask me then?" Justin asked warily. "Why not ask members of your little fan club?"

"Why haven't you heard Justin?" Harry said sarcastically. "Not only am I no longer in Gryffindor, I also scared the hell out of my 'Fan Club' as you call it and no one wants to touch me anymore."

Justin eyed Harry up and down, obviously remembering their time together. He licked his lips nervously. "I guess I can do you."

"Such a hardship to touch me, isn't it?" Harry chuckled almost evilly in a way that gave Justin shivers down his spine. "Oh no Justin, this time, I get to do you."

"But I've never..."

"Taken it up the arse before Justin?" Harry patted his shoulder sympathetically. "Don't worry. I'll be gentle."

 

Draco stood up so fast that the leather recliner fell over as his eyes blazed in fury and shock. "He wouldn't!" he snarled, curling his fingers in a fist. "Potter is MY property and no one else can touch him, or vice versa!"

Planning the perfect punishment for Harry and castration for Finch-Fletchly, he headed for the Common Room door, keeping his attention firmly on Harry and probing Justin's mind, readying it for his entry.

 

Hermione tapped on the door to Snape's office. "Professor?" she asked quietly.

Snape put down his coffee cup and turned to face his most irritating student. "What is it now Miss Granger?"

"I was hoping we could have a private and intelligent conversation about your decision regarding my grade."

"My decision is final Miss Granger, now get the hell out of here before I dock points from you for being out after curfew."

"I'm a Prefect." Hermione scoffed. "You can't take points from me."

"Yes, a Prefect," Snape said silkily. "Didn't you want to be Head Girl? Why aren't you?"

Hermione cleared her throat. "That is not why I am here. I want to talk about my grade. Now Sir, I feel that I was unfairly failed and..."

"I don't care what you think or what you feel." Snape cut in. "You were making slanderous and unfounded accusations against one of your fellow classmates."

Hermione glided towards Snape. "I know Malfoy is a Veela."

"How did you come to such a ridiculous assumption?" Snape drawled, sitting down in his chair and folding his arms over his chest.

"One: I studied, Two: I **WAS** eavesdropping the morning Malfoy confessed."

"And you managed to hear through three foot thick solid stone walls and an oak door?"

"You left the door cracked." Hermione said timidly, lowering her eyes. "At first I wanted something to give to Harry so he could get Malfoy to leave him alone,"

"And now?"

"Harry has dug his own grave, I don't care what happens to him at the moment. I have been unfairly failed and I have no shot at getting into Saint Sol's Academy without perfect grades."

"YOU want into the exclusive Wizarding University?" Snape arched an eyebrow. "You have a rather high opinion of yourself, don't you?"

Hermione raised her chin. "Now I have blackmailing material against Malfoy and you for covering it up. Having a Veela in the school is a dangerous thing." She smiled. "So Professor...what are you going to do to me to keep me silent?"

"What an open question." Snape smirked as he stood. "I have enough problems without you coming in here and making this pitiful attempt to blackmail me Miss Granger. You have nothing to use against the Malfoy's because they have never admitted a thing about their bloodline save that it's pureblood. If you want to take them on, you go right ahead, it's your funeral." Snape shook his head. "I truly would have thought you'd learned something when I took all your points from you, failed you and gave you detention with Filch. Evidently further action is needed. Report to Professor Dumbledore's office first thing in the morning. I assure you he will be well aware of your spying, eavesdropping and blackmailing attempt."

Hermione opened her mouth. "Sir!"

Snape leaned in towards her. "Never try to take on a Slytherin Miss Granger unless you are sure you can destroy it. We play hardball." He straightened. "Now get out of my office."

 

Justin warily looked at Harry whose eyes were lit with an unholy fire as he unbuttoned the loose clothes that Draco had created for him. "Harry I'd rather be the top." He said tentatively.

"Tough." Harry replied almost cheerfully. "I endured that pathetic excuse of a cock invading my arse more than enough times, now it's your turn to take it. This isn't about reconciliation Justin, this isn't even about desire, this is about making me feel something, so get your clothes off and spread your cheeks."

Justin raised his chin. "I don't like you like this Harry."

"Do I care?" Harry arched an eyebrow as he walked over to him, slowly undoing his tie before tearing his shirt open. "Let me tell you a secret Justin." he began. "It's amazing what you can do when you stop being afraid of yourself." He whispered in his ear as he bit him.

Justin yelped and jerked away from Harry, but his hands were already removing his trousers and boxers, caressing the limp flesh. "Harry!"

Harry grinned ferally, baring his teeth. "Do you like this?"

Justin shook his head. "Harry you know how I like it, and rough is not it."

"That's too bad Justin, because I've had a bitch of a day and I'm in the mood to be rough." He felt Justin's cock twitch under his hand. "And you like that idea I see."

Justin let out a quiet moan, seeing a side of Harry that no one else ever had. Nodding a faint affirmation, he exposed his throat. "Do to me what you will, just keep talking like that."

"I never knew you got your rocks off on me being dominant." Harry murmured as he scratched one nail down Justin's chest, making him swiftly draw his breath in. "If I had've known that before, perhaps we might've worked out.if I hadn't been so dependent on you."

"Is this revenge on me?"

"No." Harry's tongue darted out to circle a nipple. "This is all for me."

"And you are my property." A furious voice said as a curtain was swept aside and an angry Draco stepped forward, eyes assessing the scene in front of him. His mate, his property, the one person he OWNED by right was with his old lover who was more than a bit turned on.

Of course Justin had to die.

And Harry HAD to be punished.

Draco hid a smile, certain that he would enjoy that very much.

 

 

In a reversal of the other day, Ron watched Hermione pace the floor wailing and gnashing her teeth over Snape's comments and refusal to reverse her grade. Any normal person would be upset but not obsessing over it. Hermione however was a different kettle of fish altogether. "'Mione," he sighed. "Shut up and let's worry about MY problem of not making Quidditch Captain!"

"Ron you don't deserve that post." Hermione snapped pausing in her pacing.

"I saw in my first year that I would become Captain and by God I am!" Ron set his jaw stubbornly. "I'll just have to figure out how."

"Mc-Old-Crone-agall obviously sides with Harry." Hermione flipped her hair as her eyes closed in frustration. "How can I ever have a future with a failing grade?"

"Gee I wonder." Ron said sarcastically. "You only have how many other classes that you are acing? Don't fret one class."

"I can't believe you'd say that Ron." Hermione shook her head, exasperated. "My entire future depends on showing the world that a muggle-born is better than a pureblood."

"Hermione, use that enormous brain of yours for something worthwhile.like helping me!" 

Hermione paused. "Listen to us Ron. We sound like a bunch of Slytherins. Are we no better than they?"

"Slytherin and Gryffindor bear many similarities." Ron pointed out. "We choose to ignore them."

"This is what Harry was trying to tell us." Hermione said softly.

"No, Harry was trying to tell us he's better than us. Harry WAS letting us know that we are nothing more than trash to him." Ron retorted.

"How do you figure Ron?"

Ron shook his head. "Who cares? YOU are failing, I am being denied that which is mine by right. If we are similar to Slytherins, then let us use our cunning to get what we want."

Hermione closed her eyes and nodded. "Very well then. Shall we get the others involved as well?"

"Of course."

 

Professor Snape stared out the window, a cup of Irish coffee in his hand. 'I don't fully trust the man.' He thought. 'He is the greatest wizard of our time, overshadowed by a seventeen year old boy. He plays chess, and we are all his pawns. He will sacrifice anyone who stands against him. They are not so different, the Dark Lord and Dumbledore.' He shook his head, marvelling at the blindness. "The deadliest Death Eaters always came from Gryffindor." He said aloud, wishing this had never begun. "Mr. Potter has been marked since the day he was born, he shares a mind link with Voldemort, and he possesses his own powers! You tell me Harry Potter is not on the verge of turning, and I will tell you I am a kind and gentle soul."

He set down his cup and let his forehead rest against the window. He had a half crazed dominating Veela with serious issues running rampant through his House, and an angsty, over-worshipped hero with a strong inclination towards the Dark and a serious hatred for anything that existed as his mate.

What he had done to deserve this? "I could have been a hermit, but oh no, I decided to be a teacher." He snapped. "What the hell was I thinking?"

 

 

Draco's gaze flicked to Justin who tried to cover up his nakedness. "Get out."

Harry rested a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Stay." He raised his eyes to meet Draco's. "I want him, I don't want you."

"You are my property and I will say who you can and cannot associate with."

"On the contrary you nancy boy," Harry sneered. "I don't recognize you or your so-called authority over me, therefore this is not an issue."

"I beg to differ."

"I'd like you to beg me." Harry said, crossing his arms in front of him. "On your knees preferably."

_'Where the hell did the begging and defeated boy go who I left not an hour ago?'_ Draco marvelled.

_'He decided you are nothing but a sack of shite, and chose to do his own bloody thing, you be damned.'_ Harry's thought replied tartly. _'Don't like it then sod off.'_ "No matter how hard you try Malfoy, you can't control me or my actions."

Draco's lips curled up in a spine tingling smirk. "Is that a challenge?"

Harry didn't reply, just tilted his head to the side and ran his tongue over his lips. "Justin," he said softly. "Do you want to be part of this?"

Justin shook his head so hard his teeth rattled. "If it was just you Harry, I'd consider it...only if I was on top of course. I'd never take it."

A snort came from Draco. "That doesn't surprise me a bit you great excuse for a pouf. People like you bring a bad name to all of us."

"I told you the stakes Justin." Harry reminded him.

"Harry, you are weak willed, I found that out when we were together. And I'm a Hufflepuff telling you that you're weak! You are marked to die, and you are needy, clingy and dependent on me. You want me to make you feel...but you're already dead." Justin reached for his torn clothes. "You were a good piece of arse though." 

Harry didn't reply as Justin slid behind the tapestry and down the unused hallway, leaving him and Draco alone. They sized each other up, neither one willing to give an inch, two stubborn wills clashing. 

Harry was reminded for a moment of a quote he had heard many years ago: It is said that when two souls are meant to meet for good or for evil, they will know it within the moment of their meeting.

At that moment, two souls met.

Two souls knew.

What he knew when he saw Draco he couldn't say, nor could Draco give any answer - but something was there, having been born in the hatred and the rage.

Draco lunged first and Harry blocked and retaliated swiftly with a punch, biting his neck and causing Draco to moan, whether in arousal or pain it was as yet undecided. "You are my property Potter." Draco said hotly in his ear. "Before this night over I will make you understand that. I will break you upon me like an egg on the cobblestones."

"And I will make you understand that I belong to no one Malfoy." Harry spat. "Least of all you. I refuse to be your partner and I don't care whose death it results in. You can't touch me."

"I will make you hurt." Draco vowed.

Harry stared at him, dead serious. "Malfoy, you can't hurt me." 

Draco paused. "Why?"

"No one can." Harry smiled. "No one ever will."

His partner was sad. If Draco had been a sympathetic soul or a female, he would have been cradling him and gently speaking to him, leading him softly into a night of outstanding passion.

Draco was none of these things.

His hand grabbed Harry's flaccid cock and began to stroke it furiously as Harry's knees almost gave out. Not to be outdone he slid his hands inside Draco's trousers and pinched the flesh there. Draco snarled in pain and threw him to the ground as he divested himself of his pants and was about to lift his sweater vest over his head when Harry managed to trap his arms behind his head. "Turnabout is fair play." He said when Draco protested. "You chained me, I bind you."

Using the force of his body he brought Draco to the floor underneath him and plundered his mouth relentlessly, biting his tongue and his lips. He smiled at the sweet tang of blood from his adversary as he grabbed a handful of hair and jerked his head back so he could plunder the smooth throat as if he were a vampire.

Without the use of his hands, Draco settled for wriggling out from under Harry and pinning him with his legs beneath him, grinding his erection into Harry's thigh and taking advantage of his gasp to bit one nipple. Harry fought to get him off but Draco tightened his legs and refused to budge. He was not going to be the one on the bottom here. "Farq Malfoy." Harry groaned. "You will not do this to me."

"Seems I already am." Draco replied casually. "Your pathetic attempt to bind me does nothing. I am far more experienced in these matters than you are Potter, I would have thought you learned by now."

"The only thing I've learned is actually a confirmation that you are a bastard."

"Guilty as charged."

"I hate you."

"I know." Draco smirked. "This is unpleasant but it has to be done." He nudged Harry's legs apart and lowered his head, preparing to taste the tip and bring him to hardness.

Harry kneed him in the chest and sent him crashing into a dusty candelabra in the corner. "You will not touch me again."

"Potter I am about to put my cock in your arse, that involves a fair amount of touching. I assure you that I will touch you as little as possible."

"Who says you'll do me?" Harry gulped in air. "Perhaps you'll be the bitch."

"If you're going to flap your gums Potter, put that gob of yours to better use." 

Harry turned from Draco, walking away from him. "You left me marked and bloody on the floor of your not so secret room of pain." He began. "You poured your seed over me like you were taking a piss to let me know I didn't matter and you were marking me like an animal." He continued, looking over his shoulder. "You will be treated as an animal now, and find out what happens when you torture someone beyond a shadow of all reason."

"Very good Potter, you are learning your Dark Wizard lessons well." Draco grunted. 

Harry wrapped his hands around Draco's throat. "I am not yours Malfoy. I am no one's."

Draco's eyes raked Harry's naked form. "How did you get those scars?"

"Some I put there." Harry admitted. "Others...came over time by someone other than me."

"Why?"

Harry shrugged as he tightened his grip, feeling Draco's throat twitch as he tried to swallow. 

With a wrench Draco pulled his arms free of the sweater vest and brought his nails to Harry's arse, gouging bloody crescents in each cheek. "You still bear my marks from earlier." He murmured as he inserted his tongue in Harry's ear. "I told you not to get healing and like a good little slave you didn't."

"Pillock. I was waiting until after I shagged Justin."

"Ah yes, Justin. He will learn what happens when one touches that which is not his." Draco sighed.

"You going to fly into a jealous rage?"

"That's the myth about Veela." Draco admitted. "But no. I can enter his mind and control him, no mess, no sweat and no bother to me. We are not poncey little feminine Veela Potter, we are powerful, telepathic and strong."

Harry's left hook made him blink but no more than when Draco brought his foot down hard on Harry's kneecap, making him scream in agony as he hunched over to cradle the knee, unfortunately baring his arse to Malfoy who wasted no time in wetly slurping at his hole. 

Wriggling and trying to get free, Harry fought and cursed a blue streak while Draco held him in an unrelenting grip, fingers adding more marks to his already bruised and scratched hips, tongue tracing ridges from the whip marks.

No matter what Harry did, he couldn't touch Malfoy, couldn't reach him from behind. "Now Potter," Draco said, triumphant in his victory. "I claim you mine." And he thrust himself inside.

Harry screamed. It had never hurt, not like this. He was not stretched, he was not truly aroused, he was not lubed and he was not ready. 

Malfoy pulled out and jammed himself back inside, feeling Harry's earlier injury open up as the blood mingled with his pre-cum. Harry made a sound but whether it was from pain or desire, he couldn't tell. Setting a fast pace, loving the sound of flesh against flesh, watching Harry's arse turn red with the force of his thrusts Draco revelled in having defeated him.

A tug at his mind made him think that Harry was attempting to enter and he dropped his shields to allow him inside, knowing that he had now taken his life partner. In his head he was already composing the letter to his father. He would be pleased.

He was wholly unprepared for the tingling in his spine or the drop in his stomach that caused him to slow down and focus on Harry. His head had dropped almost to the floor and Draco had a strong impression that he wept. Deciding to finish him on his back, he withdrew and rolled him over, wanting to rejoice in his defeat and impress the fact that he WAS property and claimed now.

His eyes met Harry's.

Amid the fury, disgust and the pain, Harry felt something growing, something dark, fearful, painful and sharp, it was something he had never known. He hurt in a way he never had, realizing that his enemy taking him by force had given him what he wished for.

He felt. 

He didn't know what he felt or why, but for the first time in years his heart was beating...because of Malfoy.

Harry didn't like that idea at all.

He had an idea that to complete the bonding they both needed to climax, but he refused to do that. Draco would not be the one to do that to him, and he was damned if he'd do it in front of Draco. He frowned. When had he become Draco?

Draco said nothing, just moved to re-enter Harry and complete his task. Harry rolled away from him, the pain shooting through him as he did, gathering his clothes quickly. "I won't do this with you Malfoy."

"Seems you just were." Draco pointed out. "You can't figure out if you hate me or if you want to fuck my brains out. Perhaps we can reach an arrangement." He gestured to his hard cock. "My dong wants to finish."

"I don't." Harry said quietly. "I will take my leave now, and you can wank yourself to finish. Put THAT in your letter to your father."

Draco eyed him with a quiet fury. "You will surrender to me yet Potter, the chase only makes it more fun."

Serious for a moment, Harry's eyes held sadness as he focused on Malfoy. "I could lose everything surrendering to you."

"What?"

"I've already lost so much." Harry continued, his wall going back up. "I won't lose anymore. I told Justin that it's amazing what you can do when you stop being afraid of yourself and I stand by that. Shag someone else, but leave me alone."

"Not that simple Potter." Draco stood, trying to ignore his bloody erection.

"That's really your problem isn't it?" Harry said simply as he slid behind the tapestry and vanished into the cold night, leaving Draco alone, naked and hard, thinking of all that had happened.

 

_Dear Father,_

_As per your instructions I nearly took Potter without his consent. It **WAS** good Father as you had predicted, rough and bloody the way I like it, however the pillock stopped just before orgasm and I am uncertain if that means I have to touch his scrawny arse again - I do hope not. This is getting quite out of hand and disgusting._

_I need you to do some research for me Father. Potter told me something interesting, that he'd 'already lost so much.' I want you to find out just what the hell he's talking about - not because I have feelings for the little bugger but because I need to figure out how to make him malleable and make him mine._

_And he will be mine._

_He tried to rebel against me and now I get to punish him and the other person involved - a task I look forward to._

_Oh yes, when I was screwing Potter (I will never be clean again Father), I felt a tingling in my spine and a strange feeling in my stomach. Is that normal and how do I avoid it again?_

_Looking forward to getting the Dark Mark. Report to Voldemort that all is well._

_Your son,_

_Draco Malfoy._

Attaching his latest letter to the leg of his owl, he smiled cruelly as he let his mind drift and invade Justin's.

Now the games would begin in earnest.

 

Harry sat, surrounded by Anaspoors, and convinced that this was the one place Malfoy would never look for him. He wouldn't find him here. 

Malfoy hadn't been lying when he told Harry he'd take him by force - some part of him, perhaps that one bit of innocence he had left hadn't truly believed he'd do it. 

The Anaspoors were fully loyal to him. They'd keep him away. Harry was damned if he'd return to the Slytherin dorms for more 'lessons.' He could survive on his own - as he always had.

Malfoy wouldn't touch him again.

 

 

_Anyone want Chapter 9? Review and let me know._

_Next chapter - Vengeance, wedgies and lots of sarcastic rage on behalf of our guys! Does Justin stand a chance?_


	9. Harry's Choice, Draco's Power

_Hello all, well thank you for your patience in waiting while I got this next chapter out. I have had writers block and therefore it took me a long time to write this chapter, plus I never heard anything from my beta so this chapter is **NOT** beta-read. I would like to thank Faerie of Mischief for letting me bounce ideas off her and for giving me her feedback on this chapter. It was much appreciated. _

_I now have a livejournal so you can check that out and stay up to date on my day to day life. www.livejournal.com/users/serenitas. Please check out my website at www.draconis-carpe-noctem.com._

_Also, thank you everyone who has reviewed my previous chapters, I live for those reviews, I know there are some who tell me this fic has too much sex, too much violence and too much H/D action (?), but I HAVE warned people about this so you cannot say you did not know what kind of fic you were reading._

_I am JK Rowling, I AM a chronic insomnia who lives for slash to make my life better. This is not a Pro-Trio, Pro-Gryffindor, Pro-Dumbledore fic. This is the unedited version of this fic. I have Dark!Harry, Bastard!Draco and a slew of others, and I feature BDSM. This is a Pro-Slytherin fic. If this is not your cup of tea, hit the BACK button, do not flame me because that only makes me really pissed off._

_Enjoy! Oh, and Death asked a good question: How long is this going to be? The answer: I don't know. I have the plot planned out, but I'm not sure how many chapters that will be. Hopefully that is ok with everyone. It won't be one of those 30 chaptered fics though. Hope that helps!_

 

_I hear you calling and its needles and pins_  
I want to hurt you just to hear you scream my name  
Don’t want to touch you but you’re under my skin  
I want to kiss you but your lips are venomous  
\- Alice Cooper, Poison 

 

It was the deepest hour of the night, that time when the silence itself weighs heavily down upon any who are awake and quiets them. It was during the dark of these wee hours that Harry left the safety of the Anaspoor nest to venture towards the kitchens. He could not go to the Slytherin dorms – he knew not the password and had no desire to go there. More and more leaving Hogwarts sounded good to him – he was of age and was fairly certain there was anything else useful he could learn from his dimwitted Professors. His future lay not in the Ministry or Quidditch or any other inane thing that the public had marked him down for. Harry had his own agenda, a plan he had heard in a hushed whisper, a job that haunted his dreams and he knew he would excel at it. 

Most of all, it was something his fame and notoriety wouldn’t get him – it would have to be him by himself, based on skills that no one really knew he had. 

As he nodded to the House Elves and began munching a sandwich, he let one hand drift up his chest to rest on his heart as his face nearly crumpled. _‘Curse Malfoy, curse him a million times over and then curse him once more in case that wasn’t enough.’_ Harry thought, despair in his mind. _‘Why?’_ was the only question he wanted answered. Why after all these years of being shut up behind his barricade, why was it now that he felt anything at all? His heart was beating for the first time in years – or perhaps it had never beat in the first place. He couldn’t be indifferent and cold to people, as emotion flared in his eyes. Somehow, he had rejoined the paths of the living and he didn’t know how or why, but it was connected to Malfoy. 

He fought down a hysterical giggle as he thought more about it. _‘It’s stupid really, why should Malfoy make me feel anything?’_

_‘Because you only feel alive when you fight with him.’_ A voice replied in his head.

“No.” Harry shook his head, ignoring the stares of the House Elves. “It can’t be. I could lose everything because of this.” He let out a sigh. “I can’t kill him – that would be telling wouldn’t it?” he let out a chuckle. “I can’t keep him away from me or off me – he’ll wear me down eventually, and I know that somehow he’ll track me down even with the Anaspoors guarding me.”

“I didn’t want it to come to this.” Harry told a startled House Elf who dropped his tray as he backed away from Harry who looked quite mad at this point.

“But, it seems there is no other choice.” He finished softly. “In the end – it’s for the best.”

 

Draco sat cross legged before the fire in his room, dressed only in a pair of loose fitting, low riding satin pyjama pants as he drew in a breath and slowly let it out, reaching with his mind. He had never done this before and was uncertain as to what the results would be to him. He opened his mind and his eyes and the scene before him was one that human eyes would never see. In a black void before him drifted thousands of swirling galaxies, each one coloured differently, some pulsing with inner light, others a steady gleam of yellow. He noticed one that was black and knew without thinking that it was Harry’s and that he was shielded strongly from him. He could pick out which ones were teachers, which ones belonged to who and slowly waded through them until he came to a pulsing purple one – Justin’s. 

He drew his lips back in a vicious grin, fully prepared to enjoy the horror he was going to inflict as he looked inside Justin’s head. It was a dream typical of a Hufflepuff – everyone happy and laughing as Justin sang an aria to an unseen lover who was sitting in a tree while he pushed a baby carriage. The air was tinged in pastels and fluffy clouds while bunnies hopped across the trail merrily.

He thought he might vomit. Draco had the overwhelming urge to cast Avada Kedavra at anything that moved, but that would have been physical. He concentrated on projecting an image of a screaming Harpy at him, which caused Justin to stop his serenade mid-aria and scream at the top of his lungs. As his dream lover blinked at him, startled, Justin fell to the ground as the creature came closer to him, it’s fetid breath overwhelming him with its stench as clawed hands reached out to circle his throat…

Justin thrashed violently as he fought to be free, as Draco created an image of himself that calmly walked towards him while the Harpy was stretching him. Justin’s eyes grew wide as he opened his mouth and closed it a few times, for all the world appearing as a fish. “M...Malfoy?” he croaked

Draco smiled cruelly. “Finch-Fletchly. Did you know that torment can live forever in your mind? Dreams can be endless can’t they?”

“W…what are you doing to me?” he gibbered, terror stinking the air around them, making the Harpy draw a sandy tongue up his body while Draco wrinkled his nose in disgust. Human weakness. Sickening.

“I told you that you would be punished for touching what is mine.” Draco said idly as he glanced around the happy world. “I can enter your mind at will and commit any number of unspeakable acts and render it so that you are unable to tell a soul about it when you wake up. Do you understand Finch-Fletchly? This is your warning and if you choose not to pay attention to it then every night you and I will have a little…discussion until you DO understand.”

“I understand, I understand!” Justin cried out as the Harpy punctured one side of him with her long nails. 

“You will stay away from Potter. You will not talk to him; you will not look at him. To you he does not exist. Are we clear on this point?”

Justin nodded his head so vigorously that his teeth clacked together. “Good. Remember that our next meeting will not be so pleasant.” Draco prepared to step out of his mind before deciding to drive the message further. “Your dream world is horrible Finch-Fletchly. The fact that Potter was a sub to you is no compliment…no one would ever let you top them with that.” He gestured towards Justin’s groin.

Draco winked at the Harpy. “Cut it off.”

As Justin’s screams of horror grew louder, Draco stepped out of his mind…

 

…And blinked as he was back in front of the fireplace. _‘Well I’ll be damned.’_ He thought ruefully. _‘It worked.’_

Deciding to see if the message was well and truly imparted to Justin, he let himself enter his mind lightly…and saw that Justin was screaming at the top of his lungs as he ran in his pink elephant pyjamas (which he had soiled) around his dorm room, one hand gripping his groin, the other gesticulating wildly as his roommates stared at him in sleepy shock and horror. 

Mission accomplished. Draco smirked triumphantly as he stretched, his muscles rippling slightly at the motion. Taking a sip from a glass of wine near his bed, he stretched out on the giant mattress and congratulated himself on a job well done.

 

Draco’s head was held high as he sat in the Great Hall the next morning. It had been all he could do not to laugh when Justin had entered, glanced towards the Slytherin table, seen Draco, squeaked and soiled himself before running out. His eyes were alert for Harry, searching relentlessly for him. The shield surrounding his partner’s brain was still up and he could not track him down. 

Pansy nudged him. “Where the hell is Potter?”

“That’s the question everyone seems to be asking, isn’t it?” Blaise added.

“It is of no concern.” Draco said calmly, damned if he’d admit to them that he had no idea. 

“Have you broken him yet?” Goyle asked as he reached for the eggs.

“Surprisingly no.” Draco sighed. “He is truly worthy of my efforts, for when he does succumb to me it will be awe-inspiring.”

“Your father trained you well.” Pansy breathed with awe.

“Didn’t he just.” Draco muttered. 

“Will you make a point of marking Potter in class?” 

Draco’s eyes lit up. “What a wonderful idea! I never thought of marking him like that. Perhaps a collar around his throat…”

As the morning owls swooped in with the news, Draco barely glanced at the letter that was dropped neatly by his plate. “You’ve certainly gotten a lot of mail these past few days Draco.” Blaise commented. “What’s up?”

“If it concerned you Zabini, I’d tell you.” Draco said coldly. Blaise shut up instantly, for Draco only used last names if he were well and truly irritated.

Standing and excusing himself, he headed towards the nearest empty room to open his fathers’ latest missive.

 

_Draco,_

_Your missives get more amusing each time I read one. If I had known that you were not capable of carrying out the legacy that is your blood I would have drowned you at birth. Can you not go more than a day without sending yet another urgent missive over things that you should already know? Did I not teach you anything? Did you not study in the least and if you did – have you forgotten everything you have been taught? Do I need to remind you of your lessons when you come home Draconis? I assure you that you will not like my new methods._

_As for what your question, if you had’ve paid attention to your studies you would know what that spine tingling feeling was. I will not tell you Draconis; you will have to figure that out on your own – you cannot get all the answers so easily as that. It is important though my son, I will not lie, in fact it is worrisome that you would have felt that sensation._

_Potter also ceased your activities before either of you climaxed. That means, my idiotic offspring that you have not yet bonded, you have not completed your task and you are still at risk until you both fully join. You must both have release before you will be saved Draconis – didn’t you know this already? Your time grows short Draco and you are on a strict timeline, one that is meticulously planned and mapped for you. Neither our Lord nor myself will take kindly to any more dallying on your part._

_You told me that Potter said ‘he’d already lost so much’. This Draconis I do not know, however I would urge you to proceed with caution. You must take him, and soon, consensual or not. I don’t care if you claim you will never be clean again my son – he is your partner, this is an unalterable fact, however distasteful the two of us find it._

_I will leave you with one clue as to what your partner meant Draconis – for a person who has never had anything, he only had one thing in him to lose. If that is gone, what is there left in the entire world for him to give or to lose to another living soul? Someone has damaged your property my son, and as a Malfoy I expect you to live up to our code and track them down and punish them. I leave you to deal with Potter on your own – he is your problem, not mine._

_Do not send me another letter until you have accomplished your task. Yule draws close Draconis, and so does your Initiation. Do not fail again, for you are on your last chance._

_Remember Malfoy Pride_

_Lucius_

Draco crumpled the missive in his hand as it ignited in flames, his eyes cold and hard as he resigned himself to touching Potter again.

 

Harry didn’t show up for any classes that day. There was no sign of him, nor had anyone heard anything from him. The whispers began again as Snape pulled Draco aside. “What did you do to him Draco?”

“None of your damn business Severus. He is my partner and I will do what it is in my nature to do.” 

“I know that you enjoy a spot of torture with your toys Draco, but you have to remember that he IS NOT your toy. He is your mate and he is a living being! You cannot treat him like this. Do you even see the danger in what you are doing?” Snape snarled, furious.

“What danger?” Draco scoffed. “Sir I assure you that Potter is in no danger.”

“Malfoy,” Snape said, his voice dangerously quiet. “You are treating him no better than Voldemort would if he went to him. What then is there to stop Potter from going and joining Voldemort who wants nothing more than to have Harry as his right hand - if not as that then dead?”

Draco was quiet as he rolled this idea around in his head. “You really think that Potter is capable of that?”

Snape nodded. “He walks on the edge of a knife Draco, and he comes ever closer to falling into darkness forever and no matter what I feel towards the boy I will not lose him, especially not like this.”

Draco let out a short laugh. “You exaggerate Severus really. Potter is a spineless wimp. Yes he has darkness within him, but not even he can withstand me for long. He will break…”

“And you might break with him. You are mind-linked Draco! Are you completely foolish?” Snape snorted in disgust. "What part of **life-mate** don't you understand?"

Draco shook his head. “You just keep him in line Severus. Find him and bring him into the dormitory. He is still my manservant, as well as my body servant. He was to be serving me during the detentions with you. You were supposed to be the cover!”

“Oh and the demands of an irate, pubescent little Veela mean so much to me.” Snape snapped at him. “Get out Draco and hope that I find him before he does something stupid!”

“He always does something stupid.” Draco commented. 

Snape fought every urge in his body to keep from lunging at the boy and throttling him. As the door creaked shut behind Malfoy, he reached for his ever-present coffee cup and decided that the hermit wizards of Tibet were sorely misjudged and the wisest of them all.

 

Harry sat in the Dark Arts section of the Library, staying in the shadows and not making a sound as people came and went. He had skilfully picked the lock that was on the door to this room and crept inside, knowing what kind of spell he was looking for. The effects were permanent and irreversible. It was exactly what he needed. The incantation was complex and he’d have to practice before he’d be confident enough to cast it on himself, but soon it would all end forever.

He was going to freeze himself from the inside out. He’d never again feel this painful burning that Draco had caused, he’d never again care about anything or anyone and he’d never have to worry about losing any part of himself – because this spell would take it all away and leave him as nothing more than a warm, animated corpse.

It was the perfect plan.

 

Draco prowled through the corridors, brushing past people as he searched for Harry. ‘Damn him for ever learning how to keep a shield up.’ He cursed mentally. He could not track him this way, could not do anything. He wasn’t worried – he just wanted to mark his property. He wanted to tell Potter just how much trouble he was in for skiving off classes today, and how much he was going to enjoy making him skip the last few nights of servant duty.

His silver eyes narrowed as he saw a brief glimpse of black hair dart down a side hallway. Deciding to follow in case it was his wayward future husband, he cut off several people as he made an abrupt turn and gave silent chase. The hallway was deserted and all he heard was the faint echo of footsteps that could have easily come from the outer hallway where the students were milling about. Sighing in irritation, he decided to walk a little further in hopes of finding a door or tapestry. 

Finding a painting against the wall he tapped the empty frame and tried to move it unsuccessfully. Convinced that there was something behind it that needed his attention he spent several minutes tugging and shoving at the thing until he raised one arm to wipe his sweaty brow and leaned against the cursed thing. Facing the opposite wall, he saw a very well concealed door and his eyes gleamed. _‘Clever boy.’_ He thought, actually admiring the deception before opening the door.

He caught Harry just getting up from his knees where he had apparently been reading a book. “Don’t get up Potter, I’m just going to have you back on your knees in a minute anyway.” He drawled as he glided into the room. 

Harry looked at him, an unnatural light burning in his eyes, one that made Draco extremely uncomfortable as he stood to face him. “What make you think I’m taking it this time Malfoy?”

His voice made Draco’s hair try to stand on end. Every instinct Draco had screamed for him to get away from Harry that he was not who he appeared to be. “You’ll take it because you are mine. I’ve wondered where you were all day.”

“None of your damn business.” Harry replied in that same horrible voice.

“Everything you do is my business Potter, I thought we had established this.”

“We established nothing.” 

Draco curled his lip at Harry as Harry smiled. Complete silence fell as they sized each other up before lunging at each other, a flurry of teeth and fists. Before Draco could pin Harry to the floor he found himself shoved up against the wall as Harry suckled his neck, causing pleasurable sensations that disturbed him more than they should have. He would have preferred bloodshed to pleasure with this person he hated, this person he was bound to by the strangest twist of fate. “No Potter, I will have you under me, remember?”

Harry let out a hollow laugh as he grabbed Draco’s face between his two hands and threw him to the floor roughly. Not expecting the move, Draco hit the floor hard and attempted to regain his feet before Harry was on him. “Now Malfoy,” Harry said through gritted teeth as he methodically removed his pants. “You will see what it is like to be taken.”

“Never.” Draco spat as he kicked Harry hard and knocked the wind out of him. Reaching for the book in the middle of the floor, he looked at the page it was opened to as his eyes widened. _“Alica Glacialis Quod Ferrus Animus.”_ 1 “ What the hell do you think you’re doing with this spell? You aren’t fool enough to cast it?”

“It is already done.”

Draco’s eyes widened in surprise – he didn’t think that Potter had either the talent, ability or the stones to go through with casting a Dark spell like that, and on himself. It was very dangerous to cast any type of spell on yourself and Potter knew it. He was impressed and whistled soundlessly. _‘This should make the rest of our lives interesting.’_ Draco thought humourlessly. “Potter…”

Harry didn’t listen, his eyes like chips of glass. His hand came down hard on the back of Draco’s neck as he flipped him over onto his stomach. Draco fought for all he was worth. “Damn you Potter no! I am the one who is in control here!”

“Your position says otherwise.”

Draco flipped over, managing only to tangle his legs in Harry’s and leave his abdomen rather exposed. “I command you to stop.”

“I have never taken your orders, now you can’t make me.” Harry smirked. “And I’m your partner for life.”

_‘Not like this he isn’t.’_ Draco thought furiously. _‘I’ll kill him myself first.’_

_‘By all means, do it.’_ Harry’s furious voice echoed suddenly, louder than anything Draco had ever heard. _‘Kill me and put me out of this endless and eternal misery that is called life. I do not want it Malfoy, I never have so either you kill me now or this spell kills me later – either way the end result is the same.’_

“I hate you.” Harry snarled, venom dripping from every word. “Oh how I hate you. You are the reason I had to cast this spell, you are the reason that I am like this you and I can never make you hurt enough!” he struck Draco as hard as he could in the face, loosening teeth and causing Draco to hunch over to protect his eyes. “You want to mount me like an animal, now you’ll see what an animal can do. I’m going to mount you and I assure you, you won’t like it.” He gritted his teeth together. “I hope you bleed rivers.”

“I’ll never let you do it Potter.” Draco said through the haze of pain that encompassed him. "Your cock isn't even hard."

"You think that is going to stop me?" Harry let out a cold laugh, not aware of what he was saying or doing, everything came to him in a buzz, sounds that came from underwater somewhere. Not even looking at Draco, he untangled his legs from him and spread them wide, keeping Draco on his back. “Unlike you, I want to see the pain and fear in your eyes as I take you like a woman.” 

Draco reached for his wand, summoning it to him as he freed one foot to give Harry a swift kick.

Harry caught his wand and arched an eyebrow. “Ready ‘Partner?’”

Harry pointed the wand at Draco’s legs, casting a brief charm to keep them bound to the side. The wand fought him, not recognizing him and not wanting to be used against it’s owner, but Harry’s will was too strong for the piece of wood. He pointed the wand at his flaccid member. "Erectus." he murmured, watching the flesh grow long and hard, as he faced Draco with a blank expression on his face. "You treat me like dirt Malfoy when you are the dirt, the scum...the fucking shite!"

The storm of Harry's fury was as shocking as it was arousing. Draco could feel this burning inside Harry, this overwhelming...thing he couldn't describe. Seeing the hatred sparkle clearer than ever before, Draco closed his eyes and began to relax his body – he knew well how to avoid pain when being taken unprepared and by force. Letting his mind drift, reaching an almost zen like state, he was ready. 

And waiting.

And waiting.

The expected invasion never came.

Potter was positioned above him; body quivering as his eyes clenched shut and he appeared to be having an internal struggle. “Are you going to do it or aren’t you Potter? I feel like a woman at a gynaecologist here.”

“If I do it,” Harry said in a soft voice. “Then I am no better than you.”

“I am far better than you Potter, what are you on about?”

Harry shook his head and reached for his clothes. “I won’t do this with you. I don’t want to.”

“A little late for that you dipstick isn’t it?” Draco retorted, grateful for Harry’s release on his legs. "I'm starting to get cold here, so do something or go away."

“Goodbye Malfoy.” Harry said in a choked voice. “I’m leaving Hogwarts, this won’t happen again because you won’t find me.”

Draco was on his feet in a flash, his hand around the scruff of Harry’s neck as he hauled him up. “Next lesson Potter,” He breathed. “Never turn your back on anyone, never let your guard down for a second and never, ever run away.”

“I’m not running away.”

“Yes you are.” Draco crossed his arms over his chest. “You are weak and off putting and you are running away because something is too much for you to cope with. You cast a spell of Unfeeling upon yourself you moron! You are weak and I am disgusted that you are my partner. I will mount you later, preferably when I am good and drunk.” He shook his head in disgust. “If you don’t show up at the dorms tonight Potter, I’ll make you regret it in ways you never thought possible.”

 

"I can imagine quite a bit." Harry said quietly. 

Pulling on his clothes hastily, Draco paused to sneer at Potter who looked like the floor had fallen out from under him, and left.

Harry’s legs gave out as he collapsed slowly to the floor. He was still feeling damn it! The spell didn’t work. “Goddamn it!” he snarled as he stood on wobbly legs and put his fist through the window, relishing the blood and the pain. 

 

The pages of the book behind him fluttered and one page that had been stuck to another fell open to the caution of the spell Harry had not read.

_This spell will make the object forevermore unable to feel any emotion, living as the dead, uncaring and unable to be hurt or emotionally attached to any one thing. By freezing the insides of the soul, the person’s flesh becomes cold and no feeling will be felt for the rest of the lifespan of the subject._

_However, should there already be great emotion involved with someone, the spell will fail. You cannot freeze molten lava, which is what true and deep emotions are. If the subject is not attached to anyone, in any way and has no feeling then the spell will be a success, but ANY strong emotion of any kind will cause the spell to be effective for one hour and then fail._

Harry didn’t know it yet, but the spell had failed.

 

Draco cracked his knuckles as he gave yet another vicious punch to the wall, savouring the pain that made him feel. How dare Potter humiliate him like that? If his Father ever found out – Draco might as well slit his throat. He would pay tenfold for what he did to Draco tonight. If he thought he knew unfeeling, uncaring and pain now, wait until Draco was finished with him. Wait until the rest of Slytherin house was finished with him.

Potter would never be the same – Draco gave his word, and a Malfoy never reneged on their word.

 

_So what did you think? Good enough for chapter 11 and more? Let me know! The spell Harry cast is Latin for Spell of Freezing and Unfeeling Soul (roughly translated)._

_Thank you._


	10. Harry's Decision, Draco's Revelation

  
Author's notes: Harry's not as golden as people think, but Draco's just as hateful. Harry is condemned as a dark wizard and the Slytherins revel in his fall from grace. They decide to show him what being a dark wizard truly means. D/H (M/M) Slash.

* * *

Sorry about the month long delay – my muse went on vacation and I had to hunt her down. If you want to see what is going on in RL and some of the other reasons for the delay, check out my livejournal. You can find the link in my bio. Special thanks to Keshu for giving me ideas and inspiration and being the worlds best beta and given me unquestioning and unfailing support through everything I’ve gone through these past few weeks. There hasn't been anyone who has understood better than her, and I am honoured and thrilled that I have someone like her in my life. I love you hun. Thank you so, so, SO much. Special thanks to Faerie of Mischief and Nikita Emerald who also let me bounce ideas off them and were a support net for me with humour and understanding. I could not have done this without you. Also thank you to Roguemessenger who gave me special support and bolstered my self esteem in a way that is second to none. I envy her girlfriend Jude for having such an incredible person by her side.

I am still looking for someone to help me manage and maintain my website. If anyone is interested please email me and let me know.

As I have said many, many, MANY times - this is NOT a pro-Dumbledore, pro-Trio, pro-Gryffindor fic. This fic features Dark!Harry, Bastard!Draco and Coffeeholic!Snape. I have BDSM and violence in this fic and you have been warned. Do not send me flames because they piss me off and make me mad and you just don’t want that. I AM JK Rowling but due to homophobic psychos I have to resort to this medium, spreading smut and slash throughout the world. Feel the slash! Flames will be used to the light the torches I will use to burn your homes to the ground. This is the *unedited* version of this fic. You are fully warned and cognizant of what you are about to read, therefore DO NOT claim that you had no idea what kind of fic this was.

I write based on reviews, so please review and let me know what you think. 

 

__**Our thoughts are hot and crazed,  
Our brains are webbed in haze;   
of mindless senseless daze,   
The Black Widow**

_**\- Alice Cooper - The Black Widow** _

 

Harry knelt outside by the lake as he let his mind drift. _‘Why do you have all these scars here?’_ Draco had asked, sounding surprised and almost concerned. If Harry pretended that this was another time and place then he could imagine that there was someone out there who cared just for him, not for what he represented thanks to Dumbledore and his meddling. He had never said the words aloud, though he was certain Dumbledore knew after he told him he knew Dumbledore saw him as a pawn on a chessboard and expendable – the same way Voldemort saw his Death Eaters.

_‘Why do you have all these scars here?’_ It echoed again in his head. He didn’t know what prompted that phrase to return to his mind, nor did he care. Why was it haunting his mind? He had to figure out a way to get into the Slytherin Dorms to collect his things and then scarper away from Hogwarts and the demons it held within its stone walls. 

He sat in pensive contemplation by the lake, hidden from view by one of the ancient trees that were silent witnesses to his vigil. He didn’t dare return to the Slytherin dungeon for if he went into the serpent’s den, he would never emerge, of that he was certain. Draco could never know how much he had affected him or in what way. _‘It’s a little bit funny,’_ Harry mused mirthlessly. _‘It took my most hated enemy to make me feel anything at all.’_ A little bit funny, damned irritating and absolutely frightening. Harry refused to lower his shields and let anyone in – now with the spell he had cast, he would never feel anything again and he rejoiced. Once, only once had he briefly let in Ron and Hermione, had stopped his mindless charade around them and slowly let them see the inner depths of himself.

It had scared them to death.

Since that day, Harry played a role, put on an act – Ron and Hermione were relieved and the rest of the school never bothered to see the falseness of everything that was Harry Potter.

Except Draco. The one person he was sworn to hate.

Draco was amazingly accurate when he had accused Harry of running away. Harry had to get out before anything happened – and it would. It already was, the cycle far too strong to be broken. 

He knew who would accept him, he knew that there were those few who existed, cloaked in enigmatic mysteries and shrouded in darkness that were aching for him to join their ranks.

And he would.

He had nothing left at Hogwarts now. He let his lips curve in a slow smile, wondering who would deal with his Anaspoors once he was gone, for they were loyal to him and only to him. Yet more proof of his being a Dark Wizard – he had minions that served him. _‘Well if they want to accuse me of being a Dark Wizard, then I shouldn’t disappoint the mindless masses now. Should I?’_ he chuckled aloud.

_‘Potter, what the HELL are you talking about and where are you?’_ Draco’s voice echoed in his head, trying to disguise its relief at finally getting through his barriers to send a message.

_‘It doesn’t matter any more Malfoy.’_ Harry smirked despite Draco not being there to see it. 

_‘We are waiting for you at the dorms. I am displeased.’_

_‘Go hang yourself. You’ll spend a lifetime being displeased.’_ Harry retorted. _‘I will come. Not because you command me but because I have things I must get before I leave.’_

_‘I will not let you leave Hogwarts.’_ Or me – it went unsaid but both felt it linger in the air between them.

In a moment of compassion, his most dangerous of weaknesses, Harry sighed. _‘You have no choice Malfoy. I told you many, many times that you cannot control me. I do not belong to you, I do not believe I am your ‘partner’ and I do not want to be linked to you in any way.’_

_‘And I do?’_

_‘Find someone else.’_

_‘Believe me Potter, if I had a choice in this I certainly would!’_ Draco’s irritation broke through. _‘We have been over this several times. It is not me that is searching for you, it is the mental link that seeks completion. The Attraction between us doesn’t matter if we like each other or not – it simply is. I think that the more you hate someone the more certain you are to have that person as your mate.’_

Harry was silent as he thought of this new information. _‘It matters little Malfoy. I am leaving with the rising of the sun. I come to the dorms because I choose to. Have someone let me in.’_

_‘You know I won’t permit you to leave. You are my property.’_

_‘A sword cuts two ways Malfoy. If, for some reason I am yours, then you are mine.’_

Silence fell then. Stalemate.

_‘You have never been this deep or thoughtful before Potter, what caused this?’_

_‘No one has ever bothered to look. I am a fabulous actor, am I not?’_

_‘What is the real you?’_ Draco sounded interested and hated himself for it.

Harry laughed mirthlessly, it echoed through Draco’s head. _‘You’ll never know.’_

 

Draco opened his eyes with a start and let out a yell, as the acne riddled; pug-like face of Pansy was an inch away from his. “Good you’re not dead.” She commented as she straightened.

Draco, one hand on his chest snarled at her. “Don’t you _ever_ do that again!”

“Oh lighten up.” She waved her hand. “Do you think Potter will actually come here tonight?”

“I guarantee it.”

“You will leave him with me right?” she arched an eyebrow at him, not trusting him for a second.

“You shall have your time with Potter this evening.” Draco agreed. “As shall Goyle, Crabbe and Zabini – as promised and planned.” He paused. “I wonder if there will be anything left of him come dawn.”

“That doesn’t matter.” Pansy retorted acidly. “That is not the point of leaving him with us, is it? We are not doing this to be kind.”

“I never would have guessed.” Draco replied dryly. “However, enlighten me. Why are you intent on doing this to him? If he breaks, you might just break with him.”

“You know why we are doing this to him.” Pansy retorted. “More importantly, you know why I am doing this to him. We have unfinished business, Harry Potter and myself.”

Draco let out an irritated sigh and shook his head. They’d learn, all of them just what Potter could do and would do if he was pushed. Draco had not gone full out on him, had not punished and hurt him, as he wanted to, yearned to. Harry’s blood called to him, demanding to be spilled and Draco wanted to be the one to spill it in a pretty red carpet on the floor. However, with Potter being under that irreversible spell, he was a danger. He was unpredictable and he would and could hurt lethally and not care in the slightest. 

What had brought him to the point of casting a Spell of Unfeeling upon himself?

What did it feel like? Draco wanted to know everything about Potter.

What existed between him and Potter was so much more than hatred.

 

 

Snape watched as the shadow moved into the castle and breathed a sigh of relief. “He has come back inside.” He murmured as he turned from the frost-rimmed window and headed down the hall. “To what however, I do not know.”

Severus knew beyond the shadow of a doubt that tonight Harry would go to the Dorms, and tonight would make or break him. His link to darkness made him aware of those who were waiting for Harry and it surprised him. They were reclusive, they were nasty, they were frequently thought of as evil – and they wanted Potter. If word ever got out – there would be no hope for Potter to ever salvage his already tarnished reputation.

Tonight would not be between him and Draco, he felt certain. Tonight would be Harry versus the rest of Slytherin House – particularly those who had something they wanted to prove to him. Just what it was they were trying to do however – that one reason eluded him.

His connections had kept him well informed and apprised. The Dark Lord was waiting for Potter; he had every reason to wait. 

Snape could never let anyone know what he did.

Draco would destroy what was left and send him to Voldemort, or he would heal whatever pain Potter had inside.

The choice rested with a semi crazed, possessive, vain, egotistical, dominating Veela with serious anger management issues and a withdrawn, violent, hating, dominating loner with the ability to cast wandless magic at his slightest whim.

“We’re doomed.” Snape sighed aloud as he reached his private chambers and headed inside for a touch of Irish coffee.

 

Ron’s eyes gleamed with a glint that some might call devious, that others would call insanity as he walked with Hermione to Dumbledore’s office. “Come in,” Dumbledore gestured to some chairs. “Sherbet Lemon?”

Hermione shook her head faintly as Ron popped one in his mouth and sat back with a sigh. “Sir,” Hermione began without preamble. “I’m sure that Professor Snape has made you aware of the unfair failing grade he has given me and I know that you are the only one here with enough authority to overrule him.”

“Yes I am Miss Granger, and I will.” Dumbledore smiled as he steepled his fingers. “However I confess to having an ulterior motive to bringing you both here.”

“Harry.” Hermione said promptly.

“Correct Miss Granger. I fear for Mr. Potter.”

“Why?” Ron scoffed. “He certainly doesn’t fear for us. He doesn’t even care about us.”

“Have we given him a reason to?” Hermione asked reasonably. “Since we got together Ron we have been neglecting him quite a bit.”

“That’s no excuse.”

“Perhaps he thought it was. We were so involved with each other; we never noticed the change in Harry.” 

“Or he hid it from us. Remember the time he told us that we could see the ‘real’ him? Do you remember that?” Ron shot at her.

Hermione paled with the remembrance of that day when Harry had dropped his barriers and invited them inside to see who Harry James Potter really was. 

She still had nightmares to this day.

“Harry is walking a very dangerous road.” Professor Dumbledore cut in. “I fear that his scar is affecting his mind and making him see things that aren’t real. He has a sickness in his brain that is causing him to suspect everyone who is close to him, and trust those who should not be trusted.”

“Professor,” Ron jumped in. “Are you saying that the Slytherins are not to be trusted?”

Dumbledore paused, choosing his next words carefully. “I am saying Mr. Weasley, that we all know how closely linked to darkness Slytherin House is, and how almost every one of them are Dark Wizards of some fashion. Now Harry is a wizard of light, he is on the side of good – but somehow Voldemort is turning him.”

Hermione’s eyes widened as she nodded in understanding. “It all makes sense now.”

“Mr. Weasley,” Dumbledore continued. “I understand why you and the others wanted him taken out of Gryffindor, but you must realize how much easier it will be for him to be turned now. Anything he says or does is not Harry, as you knew him. It would be safe to say that he is being controlled under Imperius. If he was still his old self I would not hesitate to use him to report the comings and goings of Slytherin House to us – but Harry cannot be trusted now. He needs treatment at St. Mungo’s for mind diseases, and he needs his friends. You must not take offence at anything he says or does.”

“Because he’s being controlled by darkness!” Hermione burst. “I knew that there was more to this than Harry was telling. Oh and the poor darling, he didn’t want to worry us so he didn’t say anything and gave himself into the dark.”

Dumbledore nodded, letting them draw their own conclusions from his carefully picked words of half-truths.

Ron shook his head and sneered. “He could have given us some indication, but Mr. I-Am-The-Perfect-Golden-Gryffindor-Boy of Hogwarts didn’t. Harry used this ‘fall into darkness’ to get more attention.”

“Ron…” Hermione began.

“No Hermione!” Ron burst. “I don’t care if he is a dark wizard or Harry under the influence. He has always made it clear that he is better than us, and he has always flaunted his wealth! Remember when he bought the Omnoculars at the World Cup? Remember how money is never an object with him? He always showed off his brooms, his newspaper and magazine articles under the pretence of hating it.”

“Yes I know Ron but…”

“I am the one who will be Quidditch Captain! I am the one who will win the House Cup and be the greatest Gryffindor since Godric! I saw it I tell you!” Ron burst out.

“You will be Captain Mr. Weasley because you have demonstrated both your loyalty to Gryffindor House and you are a skilled player.” Dumbledore said smoothly. “In exchange for changing your failing grade and for making you Captain, I would like something in return.”

“Of course Professor.” Hermione replied. “We’d do anything for you.”

“Find out all you can on what Slytherin House is up to. Try and become friends with Harry again. Apologize to him.”

“Lower myself and grovel at his feet?” Ron said in a disgusted tone of voice.

“You must do what you must to make amends for this rift. Remember that our main goal is to reclaim Harry from the darkness and defeat Voldemort. This takes precedence over everything else – even personal pride.”

“I feel nauseated.” Ron said, making a face.

“We all must make sacrifices in these trying times.” Dumbledore said sagely.

Ron fell silent, seething with anger as Hermione formed plans in her head and Dumbledore fought to keep the smirk off his face. They were perfect, unlike Harry who questioned and no longer trusted him. _‘Such a pity.’_ Dumbledore thought. _‘This makes my life so much more difficult for the tasks ahead.’_

 

With sure steps Harry walked towards the dungeons, not acknowledging Professor Snape who held a coffee cup in his hand and watched his silent march down the hall, a tense expression on his face. Harry on the other hand looked completely calm. Snape sighed in irritation as he prepared the cover story of Harry serving detention –for any nosey Gryffindors who came sniffing around.

And he knew they would. It was in their nature to put their noses where they were not wanted.

Sending up a silent plea to leave his House in one piece by the end of the night, he watched Harry fade out of sight and headed to the Potions Lab.

 

Just like the very first night when he had come to serve detention and be Malfoy’s manservant, they waited outside in a semi-circle, Draco front and centre, smirk firmly in place. “See?” he gestured to the others. “He can come when I tell him to.”

“Did you threaten him with the Iron Maiden?” Zabini joked.

Draco didn’t reply, just whispered the password and gestured Harry to enter. “I could tell you the password – but watching you wait around outside like a lost little puppy appeals to me.” ‘Tonight it will be resolved Potter.’

‘Perhaps.’ Harry replied, noncommittal. ‘And perhaps I will be too busy to deal with you – Ferret face.’

Draco’s face hardened as the blow drew blood. He nodded to Pansy. “Take him.”

A wicked grin split her face as she grabbed Harry by the elbow and dragged him towards one of the many disguised doors in the Common Room. Gesturing to the others, they followed and Draco sat down heavily and waited. With Harry in the mood he was in, he was certain that Harry was going to react. Like it or not, he was the only one who could handle Harry, especially now that he had cast that Spell upon himself and was uncontrollable and unpredictable. Pansy, Goyle, Crabbe and Zabini – trained as they were in the Dark Arts, they knew nothing about dominating someone.

It was only a matter of time.

He didn’t have to wait long.

The outburst when it came was quite spectacular. A scream that wasn’t a scream as Harry used every ounce of magical ability he had within him to free himself. He came running out of the room where Pansy had him and skidded to a stop when he came face to face with Draco. Here now, was their reckoning. Silently they sized each other up, Harry panting with his exertions, uncertain whether he had killed the people in that room or not, Draco digging his nails into his palms, either in excitement or nervousness he couldn’t tell. 

“Potter.” Draco said in a neutral tone of voice.

“Malfoy.” Harry replied, his voice absolutely blank like his eyes. Draco could get no feelings off him whatsoever… sense nothing, read nothing. His body language was closed and rigid as he looked at his nemesis.

“I think that this is the right time, don’t you?” Draco asked idly.

“Indeed.” Harry replied. 

“You know where to go.”

“I look forward to it.” Harry nodded. “Say when.”

“One hour.”

Harry gave a jerking nod and turned on his heel towards the room Snape had him ensconced in.

The final out and out, no holds barred battle between Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter was about to take place, and either one of them would break or one of them would turn. No matter what the outcome was – there would be no winners.

 

In his room Harry quickly threw everything of his into his trunk and slammed it shut, locking it with the strongest spell he knew. He nodded to his Anaspoor that watched him pensively from his resting place and told it curtly to get to the Owlery and tell Hedwig to leave. She knew where she was going, and had been expecting this for some time. Ssissilisso understood that she was to return immediately and alert the rest of her family what was going on. Harry was not going to be responsible for what the Anaspoors did to Hogwarts once he was gone – they had only suppressed their primal urges because Harry had pleaded with them to spare the school for as long as he was there.

He was leaving.

The Anaspoors were almost uncontrollable.

Chaos would ensue – and he found he didn’t care. _‘What has this place ever done for me anyway?’_ he thought bitterly. _‘Made me a pawn, gave me attention I never asked for or wanted, put me on a pedestal and gave me unreasonable expectations to live up to, shunning me when I didn’t, praising me when I did and in the end those who I trusted most turned on me and cast me out.’_ He paused and shook his head. “They deserve everything they are about to get.” He said firmly as he shrunk his belongings and put them in his pocket.

He would refuse Malfoy for the final time.

 

Draco waited in his room of pain. Waited, and paced, his father’s words from his last missive ringing in his head. If he could figure out the riddle, he could figure out Potter. _‘For a person who has never had anything, he only had one thing in him to lose. If that is gone, what is there left in the entire world for him to give or to lose to another living soul?’_

Potter fought him like he was facing all the devils and demons of Hell, constantly refusing to submit to him, always adamant about his hatred. 

Draco admitted that it was highly illogical to expect them to fall instantly in love once he had made the connection of who his mate was, but it was even unlikelier that it would lead to a greater hate – one that brought Potter that much closer to darkness.

If Draco lost this fight between them, Potter would leave Hogwarts forever and Draco knew to the very depths of his core that he would never see him again. He would not live to his Initiation into the Dark Lord’s ranks; he would not live to Yule. He would be dead. 

Death worried Draco more than he cared to admit – he was young, he was a sex god and he didn’t want to die yet. He wasn’t ready and therefore was thinking of ways to prevent his rapidly approaching demise. Never, in the history of the Veela had there been such a problem in collecting one’s mate and consummating their bond. Everyone thought it was a joke that the newly powerful Veela had 14 weeks or they would die, but those 14 weeks were looking incredibly shorter to Draco. Potter was the only one who could keep him alive – a fact he would remind his rival of. He disliked it more than he could say that the one person he hated was the one who held his life in the palm of his hands, and all he had to do was refuse him for a few more weeks, then Draco would die the most horrible and painful death imaginable. One that made the Cruciatus Curse seem like a pleasant alternative.

He didn’t like it, it was a practically forbidden topic among Veela, but he would have to describe his death to Potter to make him understand. Harry had never been more accurate than when he told Draco that if, he belonged to Draco then Draco belonged to him.

Draco cursed all the forces of fate that had drawn them together and made Potter his mate. He swore to destiny that he needed him, he vented at himself who wanted him. In spite of everything, or perhaps because of it, Draco wanted Potter. Either as a toy, or as a willing mate – he wanted him.

Draco always got what he wanted – even if he had to trample everyone in his path to get it.

 

He sensed him rather than heard him and turned. Green eyes meeting silver-grey as they sized each other up. “Tell me why.” Draco said quietly.

“There are so many whys Draco, which one do you want?” Harry said in a mocking tone.

“Why the Spell of Unfeeling?”

“Why should I tell you?”

“You tell me and I’ll tell you something you never knew. A trade off you see.”

Harry shrugged. “It’s simple really. I don’t want to feel anything ever again. I don’t want to dream and to hope and to reach for something that will never be there. I locked myself away long ago, and now I have frozen everything I was to my very core – never to be released again. There is no love, no feeling and no one. There is nothing but me, and I don’t have to worry about something that doesn’t exist. And if it doesn’t exist, I’ll never die of a broken heart. If I can’t feel, I’ll never hurt again.”

“What caused you to cast the Spell now?”

Harry shrugged and smiled. “Your turn Malfoy.”

Draco turned away from him. “I am going to die – very soon.”

“I knew that.” Harry said in a bored tone.

“You don’t know the method of death now do you?”

“Describe it to me.” Harry yawned as he lowered himself to the floor and crossed his legs.

“You are my mate, like it or hate it – there it is. Never, in the entire span that the Veela have existed has one had such a problem in consummating their bond with their partner to keep them alive. You see, once a Veela finds their mate, it’s as if a clock starts ticking backwards towards a certain date – 14 weeks after the realization of who their mate is. Many Veela go as long as 6 weeks without consummation, some wait only 6 minutes – the point is, it is crucial.

“Potter – we share much more than just a mind link. We are life bonded – you die, I die. I die – you probably will die, therefore joining with me is a very appealing option for both of us.”

“I don’t care if I die.” Harry said with his eyes closed. “I yearn for the black nothingness of death Malfoy. You have no idea how weary and sick I am of this life. What’s the point?”

Draco reeled at the sheer despair that overwhelmed him through their link. This was not something he was used to getting from Potter. He was used to being attacked physically.

Words were stronger than fists.

“My death will begin with deterioration of the body. This will happen fairly rapidly as I become nothing more than a walking skeleton. With the deterioration of my body comes the forgetfulness in my mind, and my hair and teeth falling out. However, that is the simple part. I will go into convulsions, very similar to Muggles in anaphylactic shock. My skeletal frame will begin to fight its way through the flesh as my organs slowly liquefy. My blood will start to boil in my veins and seep out of every pore as what is left inside of me, my cells turn and begin to destroy and devour each other. My mind will be reaching for you, but not getting anything in return will turn on itself driving me to madness as my Attraction spins out of control. Even in that state people will want me – for I have Veela blood and I will be unable to control my pheromones.”

Harry said nothing as Draco fought to control his very real fear of such a horrific death. 

“There doesn’t need to be pleasure involved I assume?” Harry said after a moment.

“None. We need to climax together during intercourse however.” Draco felt a bit cheated by Harry being so calm. In a way, he almost got off on it (not that he’d ever admit it) and he felt robbed because Harry hadn’t attacked him yet.

Harry stood up. “I hate you. I will always hate you and nothing can change that.” He ran his fingers through his hair. “It only has to be once?”

“It has to be frequent Potter, to reaffirm the strength of the bond.” 

“I am leaving you know. Things are already in place. There are people waiting for me who I wish to join, people who will take me far away from Hogwarts and these demons.”

“I can’t let you go.”

“Why?” Harry burst. “If I let you mount me – which is what you have every intention of doing, then I’ll be safe! You can go to hell for all I care, you can die in whatever way you want as long as I stay alive!”

“Do you know how I’ll die if you go?”

“Of a broken heart?” Harry mocked.

“Of an empty bond.” Draco snarled.

“Truthfully Malfoy – I don’t care. I can’t care even if I wanted to.” Harry snorted. “You want fucking? Fine, I’ll fuck you raw right here, right now, and then I don’t want that scrawny meat puppet you call a dick near me again. I’ll climax all right – all over your miserable face.”

“What makes you think I’m going to take it?” Draco taunted.

“The fact that if you don’t want to die – you play by MY rules.” Harry retorted. “Now drop your pants and spread your scrawny legs.”

“Screw you Potter! I am not going to be taken like some kind of whore!”

“But you are the Hogwarts Whore.” Harry smirked. “You’ve fucked everything and everyone – twice.”

“Just because I enjoy a spot of bed sport…”

Draco didn’t finish because Harry alternatively punched him in the ribs and slammed his mouth over Draco’s, prying it open with his tongue and teeth. Draco fought, giving just as good as he got as clothing was torn off brutally, flying in whichever direction, lost in the flurry of fists and the drawing of first blood. When Harry encased Draco’s cock roughly in his mouth, Draco arched his back as he let out a moan of pleasure instead of pain. “FUCK Potter…do that again!” he groaned as Harry nipped at him lightly with his teeth.

Harry gave him a veiled look as he brought his mouth to Draco’s, both possessive and marking at the same time, scraping his teeth down his torso, leaving a bloody trail of teeth marks. “You like pain with your pleasure?” Harry whispered hotly. “Is that not what you asked me the night you raped me?”

“Less talk, more head.” Draco nearly screamed in frustration as Harry tormented him to the point of climax. Opening his eyes that he had involuntarily closed, he was able to see Harry’s naked body again. 

The crisscross of scars on his back, lower torso and legs mystified him. “Did you cut yourself to do that?” 

“No.” Harry replied as he reached between Draco’s cheeks with his wand. “I didn’t.”

Draco realized he had surrendered, he had submitted as soon as Potter went down on his cock. He had arched and moaned for him! The humiliation of the previous day raced through his mind. _‘A Malfoy always gives it. He never takes it!’_

_‘This one is going to.’_ Harry said grimly.

“Fuck. You.” Draco snarled as he launched himself at Harry, managing to tear his mind away from the throbbing in his groin.

Harry fell to his back as Draco’s hands wrapped around his throat and his knees wrenched his legs apart. “I will not take it this time.” He struggled.

Draco smiled evilly as he repaid Harry for the bloody marks he had doled out. “Yes you bloody will.”

Harry twisted his legs through Draco’s and gave a wrenching thrust up, for a moment one erect and one semi erect cock met and the friction caused both rivals to moan – and then Harry was positioned behind Draco. 

“Potter…” Draco growled.

“I win.” Harry whispered in his ear as he braced Draco’s hips and plunged inside the unstretched hole.

Draco’s scream was most gratifying and pretty to Harry’s ears. “Now you know what it feels like. Hurts, doesn’t it?” Harry snarled as he began to thrust in and out.

“T…this is n…not going to help us P…potter!” Draco gasped out in between violent thrusts.

“You said we had to climax. You didn’t say how. In fact,” Harry paused, leaving himself sheathed inside. “You said that willing or unwilling didn’t matter.”

“I am not going to climax.” Draco said firmly.

“Are you sure?” Harry asked mischievously as he reached around and grabbed Draco’s manhood, running his finger over the leaking tip as the other fingers crept down like spiders to his balls and toyed with them.

Draco jerked back onto Harry’s dick as Harry thrust forward – grazing his prostate. 

It was sudden. It was uncomfortable and it was certainly painful as Harry touched it again and again. The combination of that and the toying with his bits caused Draco to tense as he came in a spurting burst over Harry’s hand.

“Do I need to come inside you?” Harry asked roughly.

Draco nodded, biting his lip and trying to come down from his climax – however he was now unbearably sensitive and Harry refused to stop. 

Growling in exasperation, Harry pounded himself against Draco’s bruised buttocks, relishing his cries of pain, closing his eyes and losing himself in the moment. The sound of pain, the sound and feel of flesh growing warm from unaccustomed abuse – and the one person he’d always wanted to defeat lying under him as he took him. The feeling of power was intoxicating and it was that more than anything else that caused him to erupt inside Draco.

Pulling out and falling back, he noticed Draco curl into himself. “It is done then?”

“Yes.” Draco replied.

The sight of him, abused, bleeding and tousled caused a tug at Harry’s heart. Made him want to cuddle him, want to touch him.

“Son of a…” Harry said aloud.

Draco didn’t say anything but it was obvious he was listening.

“I can still fucking feel!” Harry yelled. “I FEEL! The goddamn Spell didn’t work!” 

Draco looked at him incredulously. “That’s impossible. It’s an irreversible Spell.” He paused. “Are you so inept at casting Spells that you couldn’t even do that right?”

Harry turned his eyes to Draco who was pulling himself into a sitting position. “This is all your fault!”

“My fault? What the FUCK did I do Potter? I just let you make me your bitch!”

“If it wasn’t for you I never would have...”

“Never would have what?” Draco snapped as he stood.

“None of your goddamned business.”

“We just fucked Potter. You ARE my business – as disgusting as it might seem for the rest of my life.”

“Figure it out yourself you bastard.” Harry went to punch him before dropping his hand.

“Now it’s my turn Potter.” He said eagerly. “If you think you know pain from Pansy, that is nothing, nothing compared to what I am about to do to you.”

“Regrettably I have another appointment I must go to.” Harry said idly as he searched for the remnants of his clothing, reeling from the shock of feeling. WHY didn’t it work? WHY did he still feel?

Why did he want to fuck Malfoy again?

“I won’t let you walk out that door.” 

“You can’t stop me Malfoy. You won’t die. Be content with that.”

“Potter,” Draco said after a moment of trying to repair his torn clothes. “What did it feel like?”

“What?”

“Being frozen inside.”

“Why do you want to know?”

Draco tilted his head. “I just do.”

Harry shrugged. “You’ll never know.”

“How did you get all these scars?” he asked softly, coming up behind Harry and tracing the marks on his back.

“I got the scars as payment for a debt I had to pay.” Harry replied. “That’s all you need to know.” 

In a moment of weakness, perhaps the after-effect of sex, Harry grabbed Draco and kissed him. 

There was no violence or anger in this kiss. For the first time they touched without wanting to dominate the other. It was a simple meeting of lips meeting lips and tongues caressing softly before separating slowly. 

As Harry’s eyes met Draco’s, Draco had his answer to the riddle at last. In his startlement at having figured out what his father had been alluding to, he didn’t hear the quiet ‘snick’ of the door as it closed and Harry vanished into the gloom of the school.

 

 

Anyone want more? Is it still good? Review and let me know.


	11. Harry's Departure, Draco's Choice

  
Author's notes: Harry's not as golden as people think, but Draco's just as hateful. Harry is condemned as a dark wizard and the Slytherins revel in his fall from grace. They decide to show him what being a dark wizard truly means. D/H (M/M) Slash.

* * *

Patience pays off my friends for I am back. I know it has been damn near two months and for that I do apologize. During the month of December I was working over 40 hours every week and had no time for anything or anyone, and January has been much slower so I have been able to finally finish this chapter. Thank you for all the reviews that have been sent to me, and the encouraging emails, they were much appreciated. Much thanks goes to my support team of Keshu – my beautiful, wonderful and intelligent beta - a goddess really, Roguemessenger, Faerie of Mischief, Nocturnali and Nikita_Emerald – all a terrific bunch of people who made this chapter possible. I dedicate it to them.

For updates and snippets on my fics, you can check out my LJ, and please check out my site, as always I am accepting submissions (if you are legal age). Also check out the fanpage Avonne made for this fic, all links are in my bio. In case no one got the hint from previous chapters, this is NOT a pro-Gryffindor, pro-Dumbledore fic. I have Dark!Harry and Bastard!Draco, I will NOT have lovey dovey Draco and Mpreg Harry.

I am JK Rowling, I own these characters and all things associated with Harry Potter and if you don’t like then you can go sod yourself. (Welcome to delusional land). Flames will be used to illuminate your mutilated bodies that I will hang as a warning for all who piss me off. Enjoy! If you are going to flame me then have the guts to at least leave your email so I can respond in kind, and remember: you flame me, you flame my beta Keshu and she has a temper you just don't want to mess with.

This is the **unedited** version.

 

__**I know all your desires  
Your heart is so full of pain   
Is there something I can provide   
When you feel like life's passed you by  
\- Alice Cooper, Gimme.**

 

Harry moved quickly, uncertain if he trusted himself to continue with his plans now that he and Draco had bonded. Draco had failed to mention what would happen to him after consummation – yet now he saw. Saw with eyes that he had never used before, heard with senses he didn’t know he had. Awareness flooded through him, sharpening senses already honed to the greatest of sensitivity. Most of all, he felt a part of him that had never before been there – the part that was Draco, and it horrified him even as he marvelled that something could take root inside the cold bleakness that was his soul. How could there still be room for something to grow and flourish if he had tried his damndest to make sure there was nothing?

His rage and horror that the Spell of Unfeeling didn’t work coursed through him still. Why? Why? Was he allowed no peace, could he get no refuge from emotion? There were no curses in any language he knew of to describe how he felt at this moment.

The remembrance of Draco’s confused face flitted in his minds eye, the confusion at the unexpected rage, and he tried to feel triumphant – he had confused his enemy. Instead he felt vaguely ill, as if he had done something awful to an innocent. Draco was far from innocent Harry knew, yet why had these feelings arisen?

More to the point – why did he kiss him?

Why did he want to do it again?

What curse had Draco laid upon him in the moment of climax?

Shaking his head and deciding to ponder it another time, he walked out the doors of Hogwarts, casting one last look behind him before heading for the Forbidden Forest and the cowled figures that awaited him. 

“Goodbye Draco.” Harry whispered in a moment of weakness.

The darkness had no reply. 

 

Draco blinked his eyes several times before touching his lips in surprise. It was the most chaste of kisses he had ever gotten, yet the most erotic and tender. For just a moment he had been able to slip inside that which made up Harry and instead of pain, anger and a desire to dominate, there was an emotion Draco couldn’t place, warmth he had never felt.

It was completeness.

It was the bond of the Veela, and the joining with his mate.

The fact that he had felt such things with is hated rival sickened him even as it aroused him. 

He realized that something was happening to him, something his father had not warned him about, something the books had never mentioned, a caveat as it were. He didn’t just want to pound Potter into submission, he wanted to know him, know everything about him – his hurts, his fears, his hopes.

His past.

A taboo topic Draco would never broach, for either of them – for his own past was clouded in shadows and Dark Arts, as for Harry’s he couldn’t begin to guess, but it had something to do with the origin of those scars that marred his firm body – a body Draco wanted again and again, wrong as it seemed.

He could feel the void inside him and knew Potter was gone from Hogwarts as he had promised, and he mourned in a way he had never though he would. His mate was gone, he had knowingly and willingly left him. He had saved him from a grisly death only to leave him empty within – and that perhaps was the point Harry had been trying to make all along. Why should Draco be full inside when he himself was empty? The answer to the riddle had been staring at him all along – for when a person has nothing, what is there left in the whole world for him to lose?

Himself.

 

Snape looked up from the book he was reading, the bell tolling on his clock ominously. If he had been a man of superstitions he would have been reading the bad warnings and omens from a mile away, as it was he knew that Harry Potter had left Hogwarts – and he was in greater danger than he had ever been. The Dark Lord would know the second he was unprotected and go after him – and who in the entire world would deny him the right to see Harry? He had more rights than any one person alive – save one. 

He bowed his head, his shoulders drooping slightly as he dropped his head and said a prayer to Forces yet unknown. Now the game would begin in earnest and something that had begun as a simple game of dominance and submission between two hated rivals was about to become so much more complicated.

The board was set and the pawns were gone. It was his move. Walking over to his chess set, a game was half played. He picked up a piece and moved it strategically. “Your move.” He murmured to the gloom.

 

Dumbledore’s eyes narrowed and for a just a moment the twinkle went out of them as he reached for a Sherbet Lemon and inwardly cursed. Harry Potter had left Hogwarts grounds, and that meant he could no longer track him, no longer trace him in any way.

The cursed boy had slipped his leash. The pawn had become slippery indeed and he didn’t like anyone who interfered with his plans. It was regrettable, yes what was happening to the boy but it was necessary. The boy knew it, and had known it for years, known he was being trained for his death – being trained to fight someone no one else could so that the rest of them could live.

Dumbledore didn’t have a problem with that. He already had the eulogy written out. With his guidance and riddles, Harry should have remained clueless to his plans. Curse whatever forces opened his eyes to the truth.

 

The dawn broke with Draco still in the same daze he had been in since Harry had left. The void inside him burned, it gnawed at his essence with an unholy pain that he had never felt. Mechanically he wandered the halls, ignoring all that surrounded him until he reached the safety of his dorm and reached for a quill.

_Father,_

_As per your orders I have consummated the bond with Potter properly. It was not a mutual decision and no pleasure was derived from it, however the task is complete and my death averted._

_I’m sure you must have heard by now that Potter has left Hogwarts and me, and if you have not been told by your ‘sources’ then I tell you directly. I have to way to trace him, no way to find him. He had told me several times that he was preparing to leave – but I did not believe him._

_Regardless of the git and his departure, since our plans have been brought to fulfillment, I am ready for my Initiation and Baptism to the side of our Lord. Potter has done what I needed him to and he has no further part to play in my life._

_I eagerly await orders on what to do next._

_Dutifully,_

_Draconis._

Letting out a sigh for reasons he could not figure out, he secured the note to the leg of his eagle owl, let him nip his finger once and watched him until the black speck had faded from sight.

“Draco?” Blaise’s voice broke through his muddled thoughts.

“What?” he snapped.

“What are you doing at this hour?” Blaise yawned sleepily.

“Contemplating the unknown.” Draco sneered. “I was sending a message to my father if you must know.”

“Regarding?”

“My Initiation.”

Blaise woke up fully as his eyes widened and he sat up. “You didn’t.’

Draco said nothing. The silence spoke for him.

 

It began quietly; it began with no one the wiser. It began as most things did, with an accident.. A Hufflepuff first year was wandering aimlessly through the dungeons on a dare, not paying attention to where they were or what they were doing. Reaching for a doorknob pushing open the door, he did not focus on his surroundings until he heard a venomous hiss.

All grogginess left him, as his eyes grew clear and he stared directly into the nest of Anaspoors, none too pleased at being awoken, and no longer under the influence of any human. The sound of slithering made him squeak in terror as he tried creeping back to the door, cursing his friends and their stupid game of truth or dare. He could have chosen truth, he thought bitterly. He could have admitted to being sexually attracted to Professor Binns, but no, he had to be a brave person and choose dare and now he was going to die.

Wetness spread down in trouser legs as his bladder let go. In a fit of desperation he ran for the door hoping like hell to outrun the creatures. He yanked the door shut and heard the thud of bodies smack against it. Sighing in relief he turned his thoughts to murder of his Housemates and headed back the way he came.

He did not see that the door was not fully shut, nor the flood of Anaspoors that poured out from it.

 

Harry wondered if he had done the right thing, going with the shadows. It was the only way, it was part of plans he had made eons ago, yet why did he feel like he had made the biggest mistake of his life? _‘Bloody albino bastard. Forcing me to bond with him. Why the hell did he have to choose me – why not someone else who gave a damn? He’ll cling to me like a limpet for the rest of my life. Stupid Ferret.’_

_‘Potter, I resent that.’ Draco’s voice retorted. ‘Where the hell are you?’_

_‘How the hell did you get through my shields?’_

_‘Fuck you Potter. Come back now.’_

_‘In your dreams.’_

_‘Dreams?’_ Draco laughed mirthlessly. _‘No no Potter, you see in my dreams I am torturing you and you are begging at my feet and calling me Master.’_

_‘And this differs from your daily delusions how?’_

_‘Stop this insanity you prick. I told you what would happen to me if you left.’_

_‘I fail to see where this is my problem. I saved your life by fucking your brains out; I owe you nothing more. I shall wash and wash yet never be clean Malfoy. I might just have to cut my cock off to get the feel of your whorey arse off of it.’_

_‘Listen here you virgin…’_

_‘I was no virgin Malfoy.’_

_‘You were the worst fuck I ever had.’_

_‘Language Malfoy.’ Harry tsked. ‘Whatever would Daddy think if he could hear his little boy cursing? Besides...you weren't complaining when you begged me to pound your arse harder.’_

Draco fell silent and Harry laughed, triumphant. _‘I told you Malfoy, you would never have me, any part of me and I meant it. I told you I was leaving Hogwarts and you didn’t believe me – yet I have and I have no intention of returning to a place that expects me to die for it.’_

_‘Potter…’_

_‘Malfoy – stop trying to control everything and just let go.’_

_‘Potter…’_

_‘It’s only after we’ve lost everything that we’re free to do anything.’_

_‘Why?’_

_‘I felt like destroying something beautiful.’_

_‘Me?’_

_‘None other.’_

_‘And the kiss?’_

_‘Never happened.’_

_‘My curse?’_

_‘Has nothing to do with me. It is yours alone Malfoy. I am out of it. I am reinstating my shields now. I do not expect to hear from you again.’_

_‘Just tell me who you are with!’_

_‘Shadows.’_

Harry severed the connection roughly, hoping the backlash sent the ferret flying across the room. “Is it done?” one of the shadows asked.

“It is. How did you know?”

“He has been cursed by the Veela.”

“I am out of it. I am here now, as was promised. You made a promise to me.”

“I did.”

“Then keep it.”

The figures reached for Harry, and he did not resist.

 

Ron Weasley swaggered through the school to the nearest lavatory. Life was good for him, he had it all as he had foreseen in his first year. The Mirror or Erised showed truly, and all it had taken was the elimination of his so-called former best friend. He could make other friends; he had no need of a glory hog. Dropping his pants he sat down to take care of business and lose himself in his thoughts. Staring at the back of the stall door, he was quite surprised to see it looking back at him. 

And hissing.

Letting out a scream he leapt off the seat and jerked the door open, hoping he crushed the damn thing whatever it was. Running into the hallway with his pants around his ankles, he disregarded the stares and laughter that followed him as he let out a garbled stream of gibberish, gesticulating wildly.

“What the hell is he doing?”

“If he’s trying to be a mime he’s a bad one.”

“ **LOOK** at his…”

“Nicola! Get your mind out of the gutter! Besides he’s not that big…”

“Poor Hermione.”

“What is he trying to say?”

It was to the surprise of the hallway when they noticed the stampede of Anaspoors heading their way. 

“Stop playing around Ron and run!”

“And pull your pants up!”

"You know..."

"Get your mind out of that naughty place!"

"RUN you morons and stop talking about Weasley's..."

"Oh SHITE!"

The Anaspoor rampage had begun.

 

Draco gnawed his lip in a very un-Slytherin way, oblivious to the havoc that was being wreaked in the hallways. He had come to the decision that Potter had managed to curse him before he left; there was no other explanation for it. Nothing could adequately explain to him why he kept seeing the lines of Potter’s body, the curve of his arse, the length of his cock, the chiselled muscles of his back and the tousled never tidy hair. His eyes. Draco had heard many people describe Potter’s eyes as emerald orbs, limpid pools, and such cheesiness like that, and had scoffed at it. They were right though.

If he concentrated he could still feel his arse being pounded, the flood of semen inside him or that brief moment when all barriers were dropped and two souls joined as they were meant to, the throbbing, blissful pain that had burned his arse, the result of a proper fucking - one he had never had on that level before. 

Lifting one hand to knock at a door, Professor Snape stood inside. “About time you came Draco. We have much to discuss.”

Draco nodded. “More than you know.”

“What do you mean?” Snape arched an eyebrow.

“I have made my choice.”

For that Snape had no answer, but a sudden desire to hide his shaking hands around a coffee mug.

 

Harry fell to the floor, sweating. “You are weak.”

“You are unworthy.”

“We were foolish to ever come after such as you.”

“You are unsuited for us.”

“You can’t do it.”

“You never will.”

Harry clenched his jaw and stood. “I will prove you all wrong. You know who and what I am and I will do this. I have to.”

“Shall we begin again?”

Harry nodded and wiped the sweat off his brow. “Bring it on.”

 

Lucius was torn between satisfaction that Draco had obeyed him and distress that his son could not see the obvious in front of him. He would have to write a letter back to Draco – but not just yet. Heading to the fireplace, he prepared to make his report and offer his only child to a cause that was worth dying for. 

 

 

_I miss you._

_I know._

_I need you._

_I know that too._

 

It has come to my attention that I am pleading for reviews on a fic that is not that good and lacking seriously in punctuation and spelling. Similarly, my work is nothing but a cry for attention and I should attend 1)school, 2) creative writing classes and 3) English classes. Evidently the fact that I am a professional writer accounts for nothing.


	12. Harry's Disgust, Draco's Fury

  
Author's notes: Harry's not as golden as people think, but Draco's just as hateful. Harry is condemned as a dark wizard and the Slytherins revel in his fall from grace. They decide to show him what being a dark wizard truly means. D/H (M/M) Slash.

* * *

This chapter carries a very heavy and serious warning for extreme violence and non-con. This chapter mentions issues and topics that are controversial (more so than the rest of the fic to date) and is quite different from the other chapters. I give warning for what you are about to read. Consider yourself duly warned and do not flame the author because you are choosing to read this particular chapter. 

I dedicate this chapter to Rob and various others. I do not own these characters and you're a fool if you think I do. Flames will be used to warm my tea, don't bother sending them. This is not a pro-Trio, Pro-Gryffindor, Pro-Dumbledore fic. This is your final warning.

 

Please check out my website, I am accepting submissions. This is the **unedited** version of this fic. Much thanks goes to my beautiful beta Keshu! 

And yes, this fic was just recently deleted from FFN. It can be found here, on ForeverFandom.net and on my website. FFN will get the first chapter once they un-suspend my account with directions to everyone to go elsewhere. I am livid about this and found out they have also deleted the fics of another good slash author as well. Damn them all!

 

  
**_I got every kind of chemical pumping through my head_  
I read Mien Kampf daily just to keep my hatred fed  
I never ever sleep I just lay in my bed  
Dreaming of the day when everyone is dead.**

**_-Alice Cooper, Wicked Young Man_ **

 

  
Draco said nothing, just sat there in the chair in Snape’s office, awaiting the inevitable explosion that was bound to come. He respected Snape very much, but would the potions master understand why he was making this choice. 

“You are certain?” Snape asked in a faint voice.

“I am.”

“Draco…do you have any idea what you are in for?”

“I have a fairly good idea,” Draco drawled. “In the end I’ll be just as dead so what does it matter?”

“You know he’s going to use you?”

“Anyone who doesn’t know that he’s a meddlesome and sly bastard evidently hasn’t been paying attention.”

“Why are you trying to get yourself killed?”

“I have my reasons,” Draco said coolly.

“Do those reasons have anything to do with Potter?” Snape asked, his lip curling

“My reasons are my own, Severus, let’s not forget that.” Draco snapped. 

“What will you do about Potter?”

“He is gone to do whatever fool quest he has chosen in a juvenile act of rebellion. I care not where he is or what he is doing.”

_‘You almost believe it too.’_ Snape thought, narrowing his eyes at the shrugging boy who could not meet his eyes. He knew Veela, had spent years in the study of them, more so since Draco had made his little announcement. Unbeknown to Draco he had been in contact with his father to find out more about them and he knew full well that there was much Draco wasn’t saying. Slytherins had made speaking without words an art form, the Veela had turned body language into something complex and Draco had let his guard down around his teacher – letting him read him all he wanted. “That’s good to know Draco. I have to confess I was concerned when you realized he was your partner.”

Draco remained silent.

“Will he come back?” Snape asked.

“Do I care?”

“I should think so Draco,” Snape said as he took a sip of coffee. “You need him. Like it or hate it, you do.”

“I do not,” Draco retorted. “No one has ever tried to fight this so called ‘Attraction’ and I am going to be the first! I refuse to be bound to him for the rest of my life!”

Snape suppressed a sigh. Lucius had warned him that Draco was refusing to see the fact that forces larger than him and what he wanted were at work. “Will he come back?” he asked again.

Draco blinked and for a moment, a mere second, he appeared a lost little boy. “I don’t know,” He whispered. 

Snape sat back with a smirk having finally gotten a bit of truth from him. “When will you go to your father?”

“My Initiation is set for Christmas. That doesn’t leave much more than a few weeks.” 

Was it his imagination or was Draco’s voice strained? Snape arched an eyebrow at him. “Can you do this?”

“I have to,” Draco replied, raising his chin. “I have been bred and raised for it. I am going to serve a larger purpose.”

“One that will likely mean your death!” Snape snapped.

“Did it stop you?”

Snape didn’t reply, just sat in brooding silence with Draco, his cooling coffee clutched in his hand.

 

  
Hermione sat in contemplative silence, for once without Ron. Running the last few months through her head, indeed the last year she was trying to reach for answers that were just out of her grasp…

Harry. It came down to Harry. When he had changed. HOW he had changed. Why hadn’t she noticed it? As occupied as she had been with Ron and their discovery of sex, she had thought she was still on top of more things than just Ron. Harry had proved her brutally wrong. She recalled the time he had let down his façade to let inside to see what made him tick. She still had nightmares from it, it still made her shudder to think of it. Harry had great power within him, and one of the powers he had that he kept hidden was with his clear eyes. With a look he could draw you inside his head and show you whatever he wanted you to see. He could enter memories and minds at will and see through someone else’s eyes, he could even control them if he exerted enough will.

He had drawn Hermione and Ron into a dark place. It had taken her a moment to realize that they were inside his head, inside his heart and it was dark and cold. Screams surrounded them, followed by a raspy and echoing voice: “Kill the spare.”

She had seen Harry undergo all forms of torture and never knew if they were real or imagined. She saw the death of Sirius over and over again, replayed, like an ulcer in your mouth that you can’t help but touch even though it hurts more each time. 

Inside, Harry Potter was a mass of wounds that would never heal. She witnessed in a moment his childhood, his nightmares, his real life and his fears. They intertwined, meshed together until one could not be told from the other. He raged inside, was full of hurt and pain, and most of all hatred. Directed towards her and Ron, directed towards Dumbledore. She had pleaded and begged to be let out, that she had seen enough. Ron had to be partially Obliviated, and Hermione had promised Harry to forget what she had seen and never speak of it again. 

It had been so easy. So simple to just forget about it, let Harry replace the mask over his features and pretend to be the Golden Boy. It had taken many mind numbing Potions before she had been able to sleep and it was in those few moments that she realized all that Harry had hidden from her. She didn’t want the terrible knowledge she now had and therefore didn’t think about it.

Until today. Something had drawn Harry from the Gryffindors, something had drawn him to the darkness and she had to figure out what. She shook her head with disgust as she realized the depth of her hypocrisy. She was doing exactly what she had accused every Slytherin of doing – judging without fact. 

How had she come to this? How had they been torn apart so badly? What was it about Harry that drew Ron into a snarling rage and why did she have to choose between them?

She didn’t know Harry anymore, and she didn’t want to. He was no longer her friend and that was the deepest hurt of all. He was a dangerous, dangerous man. There was no place in the life of Hermione Granger for someone that dark and unstable. She had enough to deal with. 

 

  
He couldn’t remember a moment when he hadn’t been in pain, a second when he had been able to breathe without gasping for air, choking and struggling to get air into frail lungs. He had never thought it would be this hard, that they would demand this much. His bones were broken and his body further maimed as they added to his collection of scars. They tried to break his spirit, they pushed him and twisted him and when he protested they pushed harder and faster. 

Giving up never even occurred to him. He had planned this for years. 

“You are stubborn.”

He gave them a bloody grin. “So I’ve heard.”

“Time to change the dynamic perhaps?”

“Do what you will. I can handle whatever you throw at me.”

“You think so?”

“I know so. I am not afraid.”

“You will be.”

“Are you tired yet? Do you crave rest?”

“I do.”

“Then go.” He was dismissed with the wave of a careless hand. 

 

The touch when it came was light, almost imperceptible, but each knew what it meant. They were joined. 

_‘Where are you?’_

_‘Why do you care?’_

_‘I want to know where to go to kill you.’_

_‘You fight this still? I told you it was impossible.’_

_‘I don’t believe you.’_

In the joined memories did two figures walk the dreams, did two bodies see each other. “This is impossible,” Draco murmured aloud. “This is a dream.”

“How can you tell the difference between the dream world and the real world?” Harry asked tilting his head to the side.

Draco’s face curled in a sneer as he reached out to slap Harry, leaving a vivid red handprint on the dark-haired boy’s face. 

“You have a delicate touch,” Harry said, as if in answer

Draco launched himself at Harry. “You fucking left, you bastard!” he screamed as his hands wrapped around Harry’s throat and the momentum brought them both crashing to the ground. He instantly began to choke of Harry’s supply of oxygen and beat his head against the floor violently, revelling in the dull thuds he heard as skull hit the now blood-speckled and slightly dusty floorboards. “No one has ever found out what happens when a Veela kills their mate,” he hissed, smiling wickedly.

“Do you intend to kill me here Malfoy?” Harry spat. “What happens here is real in the normal world.”

“I know,” Draco replied as he kicked one of Harry’s legs. “I want you to suffer and I want you to hurt before I end your life, and then you will know who is the true master.”

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Harry warned.

Draco snorted. “Like that would ever happen.”

“Do you, or do you not remember me ramming my cock up your arse? Remember the blood I used for lubrication?” Harry taunted. “Remember how you begged for more?”

Draco backhanded Harry again. “Shut up!”

“Truth hurts, doesn’t it?” Harry sighed as his arms moved up to clutch Draco’s shoulders. “I did what I had to do and now I’d like to get on with my life. You are not part of it.”

“You admitted that I was back at Hogwarts,” Draco pointed out.

“We’re not at Hogwarts, are we?” Harry arched an eyebrow as he brought a knee up to Draco’s midsection. “Now get your slimy body the hell off me.”

Draco rolled to the side and instantly sprang to his feet. “You’re not getting rid of me that easily,” he snarled. 

“It seems not,” Harry agreed. “So I have to kill you.”

“Not before I kill you, Potter,” Draco spat. “And I have more experience in blood play than you do.”

“Scared, Malfoy?”

“Not likely.” Draco retorted.

Harry paused to look at Draco, his hated rival, his lover, his bond mate, his antagonist. A storm of different emotions swirled through his body as he stared at the blond. They didn’t need their bond at this moment; both knew exactly what the other one was thinking, both knew exactly where they stood with the other. “I hate you!” He burst out as he punched Draco in the face and drew back instantly to hit him in the stomach. “I hate you, I hate you…” he repeated like a mantra. “I can never make you bleed enough!” he rammed his knee into Draco’s jaw while he was hunched over and revelled at the crunching of bone and teeth. Blood trickled from Draco’s face and he was certain some ribs were broken.

“I hate you more,” Draco hissed in a venomous voice as he fiercely punched Harry on the back of his head where it was a raw, bloody mess from his earlier assault. As Harry yelped in pain, Draco instantly grabbed one of his arms and twisted it behind his back, coming close to dislocating and breaking it. “It could have been anyone!” he said in between punches and kicks. “Instead, I. Get. Cursed. With. YOU!” he shouted the last bit as he swept Harry’s legs out from under him and sent him crashing to the ground.

Blood flowed freely from the multiple wounds that both had inflicted on the other, bones were certainly broken and bruises bloomed like large purple and red flowers on their faces. For the first time they were on an equal playing field, no wands, no magic, no chains or whips, just fists and rage. “You then got so scared you had to run away,” Draco said bitterly. “You left!”

Harry gingerly touched his nose, convinced it was broken. “I have other things to do! I don’t belong at Hogwarts!” he tried to reach Draco’s throat but Draco caught his hands as they began wrestling.

“And I do?” Draco grunted. “Hogwarts is nothing to me! Because of you I have to risk my life now…”

“Oooh, the Death Eater Initiation,” Harry mocked. “Yes it must be terrible becoming something that you were raised from birth to be.”

“Shut the fuck up Potter, you have no idea, you never wanted to know and I’ll be damned if I’ll tell you now!” Draco fought like a hellcat to get Harry off the top of him and rolled so he was on top. “All you care about is how the Mudblood and the Weasel _left_ you, how Finch-Fletchly _used_ you and how Dumbledore _sees_ you as a pawn. You. Are. Pathetic! You are nothing! You are shite,” he said in between grappling with Harry, his blood dripping onto Harry’s face and chest.

Harry said nothing for a minute, then took a deep shaky breath. “I want death, and failing that I want to make everyone fucking hurt,” he said quietly.

“Is that what you tell yourself to keep your hatred fed?” Draco paused. “Do you dream of a time when everyone is dead?”

“You don’t know anything about me, Malfoy.”

“I know more about you than you realize, Potter,” Draco pointed out. “I learned how to use our bond long before you did and I eavesdropped on your dreams. What did you once call it? Mental rape? Damn right I raped the hell out of your mind.”

“Because you’re too stupid to know how to do anything on your own!” Harry replied as he bucked upwards, hoping to dislodge Draco. 

“I know that you lost that which was most precious to you,” Draco replied as he ground down against Harry, feeling a hardness that should not be there. 

“What?” 

“You lost yourself,” Draco whispered. “You are one of the living dead and that is why you fled to the shadows whoever they are, and that is why you left – not because of being used as a pawn by Dumbledore.”

“You are…”

“Absolutely correct,” Draco continued in the same soft voice. “I am your mate, and I know you. I. Know. You.” He locked eyes with Harry as he looked deeply into them. Swollen and bruised as they were, surrounded by broken glasses, their eyes met and held.

Neither was aware of moving, but it was no surprise when lips met lips as they tried to devour each other. It didn’t register that they tore the clothing off each others frame until Draco moved to viciously bite one of Harry’s nipples and he cried out in pain and pleasure. 

“You will feel it this time,” Draco said through gritted teeth as he bit harder and drew blood. His hands drifted to Harry’s hard cock as he began to pump it, listening to Harry let out a wordless cry. He noted on Harry’s firm abdomen that along with a mass of bruises there were broken ribs – the same as on himself. Not knowing why, he brought a hand down hard, making Harry cry out in pain at the contact and then he screamed as Draco licked the tip of his weeping erection. 

“Fuck Draco…!” he arched his head back.

“That’s the idea,” Draco responded as he not-so-gently bit Harry’s sack. 

“I’m not the bitch!” Harry snarled as he reached between his legs to grab Draco’s ear and haul him to his face and knee him in the groin. 

“Goddamnit!” Draco snapped as he instinctively threw out a punch at Harry, enjoying the sting of skin on skin. 

Harry plundered Draco’s mouth violently, blood from broken teeth merging with blood from a bitten tongue. He reached down to Draco’s cock only to find his hands batted away as Draco wriggled out from under him and rolled them over so he was on top. As soon as their eyes met, everything went hazy again as the kiss was almost gentle for all the violence and hatred behind it. Never breaking eye contact, Draco licked a trail down Harry’s chest, outlining the broken ribs before once again taking him in his mouth. Harry opened his mouth to speak, but Draco shook his head. “Sssh. Watch me Harry,” he said in an almost inaudible voice. “Watch me take you.”

Eyes still holding steady, Harry watched as Draco went down between his legs, sucking, caressing and licking a cock that was leaking copiously, rising from the almost midnight black curls. Draco’s pale hands teased and tantalised when he went down to Harry’s bollocks, as he gently nipped and suckled, fingers wetting themselves on his cock. Harry’s mouth was open as he breathed harder, as he moaned softly, gently thrusting his hips forward to Draco, yet never breaking the gaze they held. 

Draco’s tongue went lower yet, parting Harry’s legs further and tonguing his cleft gently. Using the pre-come as lubrication, he slowly moved back up to Harry’s cock as his fingers began toying with Harry’s opening. “What do you see?” Draco asked, his voice almost hypnotic.

“I see you,” Harry replied.

“And what am I?” Draco murmured. 

“My mate,” Harry answered, shouting and arching his head back and breaking eye contact as one of Draco’s fingers found their way inside. 

Before Harry could even attempt to fight Draco, Draco’s lips were on his as Draco pulled his fingers out of Harry’s arse and instead cupped it as he brought two hard cocks together and ground down while kissing him deeply. Coming up for air, he continued the almost violent rhythm. “Draco…” Harry gasped out. “You…”

“I what, Harry?” Draco breathed into his mouth. 

“Fuck me, Draco, make me yours,” Harry begged.

“You are mine, Harry, for the rest of this life and the next, you are now and forever…mine.” Draco kissed him gently as he spread Harry’s cheeks, and thrust himself fully inside. 

The pain was more than Harry could bear as he screamed. The pain that Draco had caused with his words and fists was nothing compared to this hurt…Justin never hurt him like this. It had never burned inside when he entered him or began to move. He was on fire, he was burning up from the inside as tears coursed down his cheeks. His battered body couldn’t take it.

Sweat and blood mingled as Draco began to thrust hard inside, pulling out fully and re-sheathing himself, feeling shivers go up his spine, feeling almost cold despite the sweat that coursed off him. Lifting Harry’s leg up to his shoulders, his hands grabbed Harry’s as he laced their fingers together. “Look at me Harry. Look at us,” he panted.

Dark emerald green met almost colourless silver. 

Thrusts grew harder and more frantic. 

Hands clutched tighter, knuckles turning white.

“Don’t let me fall.”

“I’ll fall with you.”

“I hate you.”

“I abhor you.”

“I need you.”

“I love you.”

Draco’s body went rigid as he emptied himself into Harry’s hole, thrusting deep to keep his semen in there for a moment longer, and then instantly grabbing Harry’s still hard cock in his lips and sucking hard. Harry was so sensitized, he didn’t last longer than two sucks and then he shrieked as he came into Draco’s warm mouth, convinced he was burning up like Fawkes at the moment of his death.

Falling to Harry’s side, they held each other as their lips gently sought each other. “Draco…”

“Harry?”

“I have to tell you where I am.”

“Where are you?”

Harry’s passion fogged eyes cleared as he kissed Draco softly again. “I’m…”

He vanished, as did Draco.

The dream was over.

 

Draco sat up with a shout, trying to look a hundred different directions at once. _‘That was one hell of a dream,’_ Draco thought. He glanced down at his body and froze. 

Bruises scattered over his body, broken ribs in his torso, blood seeping from his mouth, his hair messed by desperate and grasping hands. Come on his hands.

He shivered as he realized that was no dream. 

 

Harry came to abruptly, convinced he’d sweat to death. “What…?”

One of the shadows stood there by his pallet. “We will heal you. Dress yourself and come with us.”

Harry looked at his body, the concave in his chest from broken bones, the bruises everywhere. The semen seeping out of his arse. His eyes widened. 

“Fuck.” 

 

Lucius allowed himself on small smile as he nodded to Severus. “I do believe that should do it.” 

“Will it work?”

“It had better. Perhaps now my son will understand what is at stake and swallow his pride and fulfill his Malfoy duty.”

“And if he doesn’t?”

“Then he’s dead,” Lucius said bluntly. “Never in our entire history has there ever been a problem like this, and I am astounded at the level of hatred and violence between them.” ‘I have plans for Draconis yet,’ he thought. 

“You didn’t think they’d accept it easily?” Snape arched an eyebrow.

“I didn’t think they’d fight it this hard,” Lucius admitted. “However…now the games begin.” _‘And my son can be brought to our Lord for his Initiation and make me proud.’_

Snape groaned. 

 

_‘Save me.’_

_‘I will.’_

 

What do you think? Was it worth the wait? Want more? Reviews help keep me inspired.


	13. Harry's Plan, Draco's Rage

  
Author's notes: Harry's not as golden as people think, but Draco's just as hateful. Harry is condemned as a dark wizard and the Slytherins revel in his fall from grace. They decide to show him what being a dark wizard truly means. D/H (M/M) Slash.

* * *

Patience is a virtue and it has paid off for here is the much awaited Chapter 14 of A Song Unsung. I would like to give special kudos and thanks to my fantastic betas Keshu and Sherdelune. Without their feedback this chapter would still be in the planning stages. I am JK Rowling, I believe in slash and the H/D pairing and give my blessing to anyone who wants to slash these two together. (*coughs*)

Flames will be mocked and pointed at, so don’t bother flaming the author. I write based on reviews so please review. Check out my website, www.draconis-carpe-noctem.com a quality H/D slash archive, my Yahoo group or my slash RPG. All links are in my bio. 

Without further ado…enjoy!

 

**Can't seem to recognize that stare behind those eyes.**

**Who is this man I see who's looking back at me?**

**Can't focus through the pain, and I am fading into nothing.**

**The reflection must get clearer.**

**\- Recognize - Flaw**

 

_‘Save me’_

_‘I will…if it takes my entire life and all I have, I will…’_

 

Draco groaned when he finally did wake up after the restless night he had endured, realising that somehow he had reached out to Harry. He probed mentally for his partner and encountered the usual block, an emptiness that was an even larger void than he had expected. He felt somewhat concerned for the first time since Harry left, as a searing pain ripped through him, causing him to fall back, writhing on the bed.

Nothing had ever lasted so long yet been so short in his life, and when the pain vanished, he was sweating and biting the blankets, he was not sure what had happened, but he was certain it would happen again.

 

He looked like he had been through a war and perhaps he had. A war named Harry, the one war he could not possibly win. Despite his thoughts, despite the hatred, and despite fighting it tooth and nail, nature was winning. There were forces at work stronger than his irreplaceable hatred for Potter. His mate. He closed his eyes for a moment as he remembered the sounds and touches.

The caresses.

The kissing.

The desire. 

The moans and words breathed and shouted in the dance of intimacy – an intimacy that never should have been.

The heated passion that had evolved from hatred.

The feel of his body invaded with Harry’s length and heat while he arched up into the air and begged for more and harder. Himself plunging inside Harry and riding him hard as Harry screamed his name.

The moment of climax and the shattering realisation that for the rest of his life there would be no one else for him, and, he couldn’t even remember anyone who had shared his bed before Harry.

His lip curled in a sneer at the thought as he shook himself, trying to be rid of the images that assailed him. In fast forward he could see his entire history; every insult, every fight, every detention, every blow…every kiss, every caress, and the ultimate realization that he could not live without Harry, not just because of the Veela bond but because he didn’t want to. Without realising it, every fight had been a prelude to the present day, every argument a form of unknowing foreplay. Harry had been under his skin for so long that he could no longer breathe without him, yet his hatred remained. “When did hatred become something else?” he mused aloud.

 

He thought about sending a message to his father, but was reluctant to do so. He did not want to hear about the upcoming details for his Initiation into the darkness, his fall from grace. He had carried out his orders, consummated his relationship with Potter and might have done something, finally, to make his Father proud. For the first time he considered out and out rebellion from his father and this perplexed him – he had always been dutiful, always obeyed without question yet now he had to protest. What caused this to occur? He had been fighting against the Death Eaters and Voldemort for as long as his father had been trying to avoid the inevitable duty that he knew would come. He could visualize what was going to be required of him, the vows he would make, the kneeling, the ritual walking to Voldemort, bending to his knees and being marked.

 

Being marked.

 

Draco walked over to his mirror, staring at a reflection of someone he no longer recognized. His priorities were skewed, his mind cluttered and unfocused. He was rapidly catapulting down towards something he was powerless to stop.

 

He’d be marked.

 

Yet, his Initiation could still be a warning for Zabini and the few others who did not buy the tripe spewed at them by their parents. He could give them time to get out – in a horribly clichéd and Gryffindor-ish way. He lifted the comb to his hair to begin his daily ritual of recreating the Bastard Sex God when he froze.

 

He’d **been** marked.

 

Harry’s eyes rolled back in his head as he collapsed again, not being able to avoid the blows directed at him, too weak to care. He had made his choice and would follow it through to the end - for even the eventual death that would soon come, for this…torture, this torment he was willingly putting himself through, anything was better than the rest of his life spent being bound to Malfoy.

 

He hated him.

 

He despised him.

 

He loathed him.

 

He needed him.

 

“We never should have taken you in. You cannot do what we need you to.”

 

Harry groaned as he slowly pulled himself up off the floor. “I will do what has to be done.”

 

“Can you? Even now after all that has happened, after all of this…mess you have become entrenched in?”

 

“I will. I look forward to it.” Harry smiled ferally. “Nothing else matters but this.”

 

“Then let us begin again. This time, try to stay conscious.”

 

 

Ron ran breathlessly through the corridors. He was just one step ahead of the rampaging Anaspoors, having managed to finally pull his trousers up. He headed for the Phoenix that led up to Dumbledore’s office. Dumbledore, the one with power, the one who gave him power. Dumbledore knew, he understood what Ron was going through, from one Gryffindor to another. Dumbledore was the reason he was finally out from under the shadow of Perfect Potter and his family, able to make his own way. Now thanks to Potter and his dark talent of Parseltongue he was going to be killed by these…beasts. “He’s worse than Hagrid.” Ron muttered angrily as he ran. He was bouncing on his toes and the Phoenix slowly turned and then sprinted up the stairs, away from the Anaspoors and up to safety. Behind him, people were left concerned and speculating about what had happened. Screams ripped through the hallway as students ran for the doors only to find that they were guarded. There was no way out of Hogwarts; Harry had trapped them inside.

 

“Headmaster!” Ron burst as he ran towards the desk.

 

Dumbledore stood with a hand raised. “This is problematic at best Mr. Weasley and certainly no time for panic on our parts. Cool and collected calmness is what is going to win the day.” His eyes twinkled as Ron’s breathing slowly began to calm. “Might I suggest first Mr. Weasley that you pull up your trousers and close them? There are some things my old eyes do not need to see.”

 

Ron flushed with embarrassment as he reached down to tuck himself in. “What do we do Sir?”

 

Dumbledore tilted his head. “First we find those students who are bravest – of course they will be Gryffindor – to begin Immobilising the Anaspoors so that they will at least be unable to move. Next we have to herd all the students to the Great Hall where we can keep them safe – especially the first and second years.”

 

“Of course, I was thinking along those lines.” Ron said hastily.

 

“Can you handle that responsibility Mr. Weasley?”

 

“Of course Sir!” Ron said, beaming. “I’ll go find Hermione and we’ll save the school!”

 

“It is only appropriate that you two do it together as you have so many times in the past.” Dumbledore agreed.

 

“No thanks to Potter.” Ron grumbled.

 

“He was not acting under his own influence.” Dumbledore paused. “I am sure that once you talk to him again you will find him a much changed young man.”

 

“I doubt it.” Ron snapped, before falling silent. “I’ll go find Hermione and start immobilising the Anaspoors.”

 

“You do that.” Dumbledore nodded, watching Ron strut out, his twinkle fading. There went a pawn, and not even a useful one at that. At least when Harry was there he had someone who knew what he was up to, yet allowed himself to be the Headmaster’s pawn anyway. For the thousandth time Dumbledore wondered what had gotten into the boy and how, how had he seen through his carefully built up façade? Dumbledore shook his head. When Harry returned – and he would, he had a great deal to answer for.

 

 

Draco wandered through the halls aimlessly, not seeing where he was going, the screams of the frantic people around him not jolting him from the depth of his thoughts. He did not notice – though others did – that the Anaspoors left him alone. They glanced at him and then went around, and did not bother him further. Had he been more aware, he would have seen the Anaspoors hunting for one person in particular. The whispers did not reach his ears, the parting of the crowd not registering in his addled brain. How had he been marked, how? _‘I want to hurt him – to hear him scream my name.’_ Draco thought. _‘How has he marked me, and why?’_

_‘Perhaps Malfoy, you are not as powerful as you think.’_

_‘Potter!’_ Draco seized the thought in his brain. _‘How dare you do this to me?’_

_‘Is it any worse than what you did to me?’_ Harry demanded. _‘When you took me into your not so secret room of pain and forced your way into my unwilling body?’_

_‘Last night was not a dream then?’_ Draco persisted.

 

_‘If it was a dream, I am a virgin Malfoy,’_ Harry seemed amused. _‘Perhaps if you had thought this idiocy through further you would have realised that I am not all you think I am and that I have talents you know nothing about.’_

_‘Screw you Potter!’_ Draco snapped. _‘I know everything about you!’_

_‘Then why aren’t you here with me?’_

 

Draco could not answer that. _‘Harry, I…last night…’_

_‘I know Draco.’_ Harry’s voice was reassuring, soothing.

 

Understanding.

 

_‘I want to see you again.’_

_‘I want to touch you.’_

_‘I want to hold you.’_

_‘I want to love…’_

 

A clumsy Hufflepuff rammed into Draco at that moment, breaking his tenuous line of contact with his mate. His teeth clamped together painfully as he fell to the stone floor, glaring at the offending girl. “You miserable piece of detritus,” he spat. “You dare treat me in such a way? I should cut off your legs for this!”

 

The girl squeaked and lowered her eyes, pointing behind him with a shaking hand. Draco looked contemptuously over his shoulder. “Is the poor widdle Hufflepuff child scared of the ickle Anaspoors?” At her pathetic nod he laughed cruelly, his rage boiling up almost beyond the point of his control. Never, not once since his curse had been active had he felt this complete loss of control. Pulling out his wand, his eyes gleaming maliciously he pointed it at the girl. “Are you scared yet?” he questioned, lowering his voice to a dangerous whisper.

 

She was shaking in her shoes as she tried to curl herself into a ball. “P…please…M…Malfoy…”

 

Draco opened his mouth as the tip of his wand began to glow.

 

Harry was amused as he watched Draco’s ‘punishment’ of the Hufflepuff girl. “You are distracted by him again. Will you never learn?” Exasperation came from one of the shadows.

 

Harry’s eyes glowed angrily. “Perhaps it is you who should learn. I am getting tired of your lectures, and of your scorn. If I wanted that I would have stayed in Hogwarts! I came to you expecting to be taught...various things…instead you have taught me nothing new, nothing I could not have gotten out of a book!”

 

“What are you saying?”

 

“I am saying that this is worthless! I am going to die because of you and your pointless assurances.”

 

“I thought life meant little or nothing to you.”

 

“My life is worthless.” Harry agreed.

 

“And the life of your…mate? Is that worth something? Your most hated enemy, the one whose blood you want to bathe in, his teeth worn as a necklace around your neck, and his head mounted to the wall as your trophy?” scorn and sneering came out of the black hood Harry stared into.

 

“His life means nothing to me, nor does he!”

 

“Yet you love him.”

 

Harry lowered his eyes, saying nothing. “I never said verbatim that I loved him.”

 

“Thoughts and words, they are the same.” The shadow shrugged.

 

“What do you know about it?”

 

“I know that either with us or with Dumbledore your life has meaning. Here you are a tool yet you agreed to the terms years ago when you sought us out. You came to us Mr. Potter, not the other way around.” Anger heated the voice slightly. “You want to die; we will help you with that task. Your life has meaning until Voldemort is dead and after that should you survives; we fulfil our end of the bargain.”

 

“Make it all go away.” Harry said harshly. “Make it stop.”

 

“We will.” The shadow promised.

 

 

 

 

Snape sighed, irritated at the screams and commotion outside his office. Holding his coffee cup in his hand, he opened the door and saw the screaming students, saw the Anaspoors, heard the pleas for help and quickly closed the door again, leaning against it. _‘What has the dratted boy done this time?’_ He thought irritably.

 

Since Harry had been thrown out of his House, he was now Severus’ reluctant responsibility – as always. _‘Why do I always have to save him from himself?’_

_‘You don’t Professor. He is not your problem, he is mine.’_

_‘Mr. Malfoy! If you value having genitals get out of my head!’_

_‘Threats do no good. You do not have to worry about Harry; I do, as I told you earlier. Or had you forgotten in your senility?’_

_‘Unless you are pleading to spend the rest of your life as a eunuch Draco, I am giving you a final warning.’_

_‘If Harry does not return to Hogwarts, it won’t matter unless you want to carve up a corpse.’_

 

Snape was alarmed. _‘What did you do?’_

_‘Fourth floor, outside the Hufflepuff Common Room.’_ Draco said cryptically before leaving his mind and having Snape roll his eyes at the drama that seemed to encompass Draco like a shroud.

 

The connection was severed as Severus put down his cup, rubbed his temples and went to see what Draco had done as he slowly lost control. _‘Damned Veela!’_ he thought for the hundredth time since Draco had revealed his secret and made his life a living hell. 

 

 

Ron and Hermione faced off against Draco as they stood staring at what he had done to the Hufflepuff who had offended him. “This time Malfoy you’ll be expelled.” Ron sneered.

 

“You think you have the powers to do that, do you?” Draco arched an eyebrow. “Why don’t you try it?”

 

Hermione grabbed Ron’s arm. “Remember he is a Veela Ron, he will use whatever nasty powers he has on you.”

 

“He’ll try to snog me?” Ron looked horrified at the thought.

 

Draco was faintly green. “Don’t flatter yourself Weasel, I would not touch you if it meant saving my life.” He glanced around at the whispering crowd. “I am **NOT** a Veela!”

 

“Part Veela then.” Hermione said waving a hand in a pompous manner.

 

Draco narrowed his eyes. “Listen here, Mudblood,” he began. “I do not appreciate lower class ilk like yourself spreading untrue rumours about me. You know nothing of what I am.”

 

“Why don’t you tell us?” Hermione challenged. “Or are you afraid?”

 

“Slytherins never reveal their secrets.” Blaise said smoothly, stepping up next to Draco. “How dare you assume that he is going to tell a peon like yourself, someone not good enough to cringe at our feet?”

 

“How dare you?” Hermione sputtered. “I have half a mind…”

 

“You give yourself too much credit.” Draco cut in smoothly.

 

“Has anyone else forgotten there are raging and rampaging Anaspoors infesting this school?” Ron burst out, trying to turn the focus back to him. “Or what Malfoy has done to this poor and innocent girl?”

 

“That will be enough, Mr. Weasley.” Snape said calmly as he parted the crowd of students and stared at the wall. “Nice work Mr. Malfoy, if a bit…overzealous.”

 

“She angered me Sir.” Draco muttered.

 

“Indeed. And she has paid, in spades.” He studied the girl who had been partially melded into the stone wall and hexed severely. “Now get along to my office so we can have a chat,” he nodded. He glanced at the rest of the students. “What are you staring at? Get to class!” he roared.

 

“Severus,” Dumbledore said smoothly as he arrived and took in the scene. “Oh my,” he sighed. “Mr. Malfoy go to my office, we have to talk about this.”

Ron looked so smug that Draco itched to pull out his wand again. “Professor Snape told me…”

 

“Professor Snape is not in charge here,” Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling. “I however, have that joyous honour. Now off to my office. Everyone else back to class.” He smiled and waved the crowd off. “Fifty points to Gryffindor Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger, for your cool handling of a most unpleasant situation.”

 

“Malfoy called me a Mudblood Sir.” Hermione piped up.

 

“I will speak to him about that Ms. Granger, now off with you.”

 

Hermione nodded and turned on her heel, walking away with Ron while Blaise fumed with the other Slytherins. “Sir, giving Gryffindor House points for antagonising us is ridiculous!”

 

“Fifteen points from Slytherin for your attitude Mr. Zabini. I suggest you remember to whom you are speaking. Off you go now, there’s a good lad.”

 

Blaise appeared to be biting his tongue as he walked away, glaring at the aging Headmaster. Draco trudged to Dumbledore’s office, cursing bitterly in his head the entire way.

 

_‘Want to make him pay Draco?’_

 

Draco perked up at the voice, embracing it and closing his eyes as his heart ached. For a moment he swore he could feel the arms of his mate around him. _‘Yes.’_

 

 

Severus turned angrily to face Dumbledore, all their years of camaraderie fading as masks and pretences were dropped. “What are you going to do to him?” he asked, angry at the rebuke.

 

“Not your concern Severus.”

 

“He is from my House, it is my concern.”

 

“Severus, I will treat him as I treat all students.” Dumbledore reassured him before turning to go. “Perhaps a cup of coffee might make you feel better?”

 

Snape was left trying to rescue and revive the forgotten Hufflepuff girl before the Anaspoors returned to this section of the school, cursing Dumbledore and promising swift and exacting repayment.

 

 

Harry whispered a plan into Draco’s mind as Draco greedily embraced both the plan and Harry’s touch. “Harry…” he whispered aloud, desperate to say his name, yearning to touch him. “I don’t know how it happened.”

 

_‘I don’t know why it did.’_ Harry replied in his head. _‘Yet it has.’_

 

“If I never say it again Harry, let me say it aloud now.” Draco paused. “I love y…”

 

“Mr. Malfoy, what are you muttering?” Dumbledore asked as he climbed the stairs to his office.

 

Draco’s face contorted in fury as he saw him come into focus. Harry’s anger was palpable through their bond as it began to fade. Draco’s heart clenched, he was being left again.

 

Harry whispered into Draco’s head one last time.

 

Draco smiled. 

 

_The next chapter should not take as long to get out as this one. Please review and let me know what you think - still good? Still interesting?_

_Anyone up for Chapter 15?_


End file.
